


Mi protector

by NiaBeilschmidtBodt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angels, Boys' Love, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaBeilschmidtBodt/pseuds/NiaBeilschmidtBodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Sabéis cuales son esas típicas historias de ángeles, hadas, sirenas, demonios... de los libros de ciencia ficción? Pues yo era de esas personas que las consideraban estúpidas. Pero cuando tienes que convivir con una de esas criaturas empiezas a pensar que tal vez no son tan estúpidas como creías.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La verdad es que nunca había creído mucho en eso de la magia, ángeles, demonios, hadas…Tampoco me había interesado nunca, pero, no se, aquel libro que vi en la librería que hay bajo mi casa me atrajo, por así decirlo. Nunca antes lo había visto, y parecía haber estado ahí mucho tiempo. Tenía algo de polvo, pero se distinguía que era de color rojizo, con algún que otro detalle dorado, las letras también lo eran. Estaba algo deteriorado, supongo que por la antigüedad, pero se entendía lo que ponía en el título, “Ihr eigenes Schicksal schmieden”. No tenía nada escrito por la parte trasera, aunque parecía ir de magia o algo del estilo. Y lo dicho, nunca he sido fan de lo sobrenatural, pero me lo llevé. Seguí con mis compras habituales, algo de comida (Que ya le hacía falta a la pobre nevera), un par de lienzos, pinturas y unos cuantos pinceles. En cuanto cojo todo esto último y me dispongo a pagar giro la cara para ver algo, algo que vuelve a llamarme la atención, esta vez es una especie de bloc, de estos típicos para dibujar. Ya tengo unos cuantos, y juraría que alguno sin usar. Me lo llevé, y por favor no me preguntéis por qué.

 

            Llego a casa, por fin. No más tiendas y no más llamamientos de atención, creo que mi cartera va a recordar este día bastante tiempo. No suelo tener mucho dinero últimamente, y menos cuando decidí independizarme de mis padres, que buena idea la mía. Pero bueno, al menos me pagan los estudios, un sufrimiento menos para mi cartera. Dejo la bolsa de comida en la mesa y me dispongo a colocarla; algo de fruta para el frutero, un poco de verdura a la nevera… Y no, nada de carne, cero. Termino de colocar la comida y vuelvo al salón, miro la hora, las cinco y cuarto, aun es temprano para comenzar a preparar la cena, así que decido echarle un vistazo al libro. Como me imaginaba, habla de cosas sobrenaturales, aun que se centra en los ángeles y los demonios. Comienzo a observarlo, un tanto aburrido, hasta que me encuentro algo que me hace algo de gracia, “Cada uno de nosotros tiene asignado un protector.” Venga ya, y una mierda me voy a creer yo esto. Tiro el libro en la mesilla de café, dejándolo boca abajo. Un protector dice… ¿Tengo un ángel revoloteando en mi cabeza? ¿O tal vez un demonio? Que estupidez. Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar algo para comer e intentar dejar de reírme solo como un loco, pero me hace tanta gracia, tanta, tanta, tanta gracia.

 

 

            Tras una hora, más o menos, termino de cenar, son ya casi las nueve y media, mi hora de inspiración, por llamarla de alguna manera. Me voy hacia la mesa de dibujo, donde dejé los lienzos que pensaba estrenar hoy. Pero nada más acercarme me encuentro el bloc de dibujo en la mesa, no pude dejarlo con los otros, no, justo encima de la mesa… Pues nada, tendré que estrenarlo. Lo cojo, le quito el fino plástico que lo envuelve, y nada mas abrirlo le envuelve un suave olor a nuevo, como me gusta ese olor. Cojo uno de los afilados lápices que tengo sobre la mesa, y pienso, ¿Qué podría dibujar?... No se me ocurre nada… Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, retirando mi pelo, también hacia atrás. Miro a mí alrededor y vuelvo a encontrarme el libro, en la mesilla de café, y vuelvo a recordar aquella frase, “Cada uno de nosotros tiene asignado un protector.”. Un protector. Y eso fuera cierto… ¿Yo…Tendré alguno? ¿Cómo sería? Y así, sin más, comienzo a dibujar, no pienso mucho en los trazos, la verdad, solo dejo mi mano libre, como si no fuera yo quien la manejara, por así decirlo, es como si una fuerza la controlara, es mas, es como si controlara mi mente. No se, es extraño, no se explicarlo. Lo termino y lo observo. Me ha salido mejor de lo que me esperaba, más real de lo que me suele salir. Es un hombre, alto, de complexión fuerte, pelo corto… Creo que se vería mucho mejor coloreado. No lo pienso más, cojo los lápices de colores y le coloreo. Cojo el de color carne, es un color un tanto pálido, pero es el único que me sirve; ahora, cojo el plateado, y comienzo a colorear su pelo, aun que, pensándolo bien, ¿Plateado? ¿Por qué…? Bueno, no está quedando mal… Nada mal. Termino el pelo, lo observo y pienso en el color de la ropa, solo se ve la camisa, pero no me cuadra ningún color… ¿Amarilla? No, demasiado chillón, ¿Verde? Es un color bonito, pero no, no se… ¿Azul? Hmm… Tal vez… Miro solo los lápices azules, y me centro especialmente en uno. Lo cojo y comienzo a colorear, y este es, este es el color perfecto, azul Prusia. Termino de colorearle, menos los ojos, vuelvo a mirar los colores, creo que esta vez si que quedaría bien el verde; cojo uno de los lápices y comienzo a colorear, y para mi sorpresa no era verde, si no rojo. ¿Pero? ¿Pero? Juraría que había cogido el verde, intento borrarlo, pero co consigo quitarlo del todo, así que no me queda mas remedio, tendré que ponerle los ojos rojos. Volviéndome a sorprender, le quedan estupendamente los ojos rojos, no creo que a ningún otra persona… Bueno, personaje, le habría quedado tan bien ese peculiar color para unos ojos. Me gusta el resultado. No se si habrá sido el libro, el nuevo bloc, o algo raro que llevaba hoy la lechuga de la cena, no lo se. Miro la hora, son casi las dos de la mañana, ¿Tanto tiempo llevo con el dibujo? Creo que es hora de acostarse, menos mal que han terminado las clases, que si no… Decido acostarme, mañana será otro día.

 

                                                                       ***

 

            Once y media de la mañana, acabo de abrir los ojos, y por muy tenue que sea la luz que entra por la ventana me ciega, no es algo que me agrade, la verdad. Me estiro un poco, desplazando un poco con el estirón la fina sábana que me tapaba hasta la nariz, dejando al descubierto mi cara y una pequeña parte de mi pecho, volviendo a cerrar os ojos y a abrirlos al terminar el estirón. Me incorporo sobre la cama, y me levanto. Ajusto un poco los pantalones del pijama un poco mas arriba y abro las cortinas del todo, mirando hacia abajo para no volver a cegarme. Veo el bloc, está cerrado, llevo una de mis manos hasta el para abrirlo. Está en blanco. ¿Qué? Juraría haberle dibujado en la primera página… Miro todas, una por una, y ni rastro del dibujo de ayer. Y no, no era un sueño, fue real, muy real. Lo cierro, pensando que ha sido lo que ha podido pasar… Y no tengo ni idea…

 

            Dejo de lado el bloc, saliendo de la habitación, con los ojos aún pegados, y antes de cruzar la habitación oigo una voz a uno de los lados.

 

– Vaya, parece que los humanos estáis bien informados. –

Y miro hacia él, abriendo los ojos como platos, es… él… el dibujo ha cobrado… ¿vida?… No, no, no, no, no. No es real. No puede serlo.

– ¿Hola? ¿Eres mudo? – Aparta un poco de él aquel libro que compré el otro día, parece que lo estaba leyendo.

– No, y tu no eres real – Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado, aún algo perplejo. – No puedes serlo, es imposible, eres un dibujo. –

– ¿Un dibujo? ¿Crees que un dibujo puede hablar? – Dice con voz burlona mientras muestra una media sonrisa.

Vuelvo a mirarle, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. – Ya se que un dibujo no puede hablar, pero ayer estabas en mi bloc, y eras un dibujo, yo mismo te dibujé. –

– Espera, espera. – Aparta el libro del todo. – ¿De verdad crees que fuiste tu el que me dibujarte? No me hagas reír. – Finalmente deja el libro en la mesita, y se levanta con rapidez.

– Claro que fui yo, vivo solo, por si no lo has notado. – Le aclaro mientras miro un poco la habitación.

– No digo que no haya sido tu mano la que dibujara, lo que quiero decir es, ¿Eras realmente tú? –

Me ha dejado perplejo, realmente sin palabras, ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? N-No entiendo nada… ¡ARG! Maldito libro, seguro que todo esto es culpa suya...

– Eh, ¿Sigues aquí? – Se inclina un poco, para asegurarse de que sigo vivo.

Sin moverme un centímetro abro la boca, pero tardo un poco en contestar, intentando asimilarlo como puedo. – Si, pero no entiendo lo que has querido decir. – Le digo sin más.

– ¿Aún no lo coges? – Levanta una ceja, volviendo a sonreír. – Fui yo el que hizo que lo hicieras. –

Aún no entiendo nada, nada de nada, es todo tan raro. – Pero, ¿Por qué? – No se me ocurría nada más que decir.

Solamente señala el libro, sin decir nada.

– ¿El libro? ¿Qué le pasa? – Cada vez estoy más y más confuso. Debí haberme quedado en la cama…

– Yo también hice que lo compraras, y el bloc. – Coge el libro con suavidad.

– ¿T-Tú…? – No me deja terminar y me lanza el libro de golpe.

– Página Cincuenta y nueve, tercera línea. – Vuelve a sentarse en el pequeño sofá, estirándose levemente.

No digo nada, solo me siento en el sillón contiguo al sofá. Abro el libro por la página que me dice y dirijo la mirada a la tercera línea, “Cada uno de nosotros tiene asignado un protector.”. ¿Otra vez la dichosa frase? – ¿Qué le pasa? Es una estupidez. –

– Sigue un poco más, hasta el punto. –

Le hago caso, volviendo a leer la frase, “Cada uno de nosotros tiene asignado un protector, ya sea un ángel o un demonio.” – Lo que yo decía, una estupi… –

En ese momento se levanta, desabrochando su camisa.

– ¡O-Oye! ¿Qué estas haciendo? – En serio, ¿Qué hace?

Se la quita por completo, dejándola caer en el sofá mientras cierra los ojos. Y derepente, dos pequeños bultos comienzan a salir de su espalda.

– ¿Q-Que…? – ¿Quién o qué es este tío? ¿Y por qué ha venido a parar precisamente a mi casa?

Los bultos salen, son alas, dos grandes y majestuosas alas negras. Me recuerdan a las de un águila.

– ¿Sigue siendo una estupidez? – Comienza a moverlas levemente.

Me quedo perplejo, casi puedo notar como mi alma sale de mi cuerpo. ¿Esto está ocurriendo de verdad? ¿Qué hago ahora?

– ¿Ahora crees lo que dice el libro? – Dice aún moviendo las alas.

Vuelvo en mí, mirándole con la boca abierta, y no se me ocurre nada mejor que decir. – E-Estas llenando la habitación de plumas… – Brillante, realmente brillante mi contestación.

Me mira extrañado. – ¿Acaba de aparecer tu protector y solo se te ocurre decir eso? Los humanos soy realmente raros… –

            Reacciono, y por fin consigo volver totalmente en mí. – ¿Raros los humanos? Lo dice el que tiene alas en la espalda… Espera… ¿M-Mi protector? –

            Asiente mientras sus alas desaparecen en la espalda. – Ya no soy tan raro, ¿No? – Vuelve mostrar una media sonrisa antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, poniéndose su camisa.

– ¿Mi protector? – Vuelvo a preguntar, esta vez con bastante curiosidad.

– ¿Recuerdas la frase del libro? “Cada uno…” –

– Si, si, si, la recuerdo muy bien. – Le corto bruscamente, estoy ya de la frase…

– Bueno, pues yo soy tu protector. –

– Y voy yo y me lo creo ¿No? – Me echo para atrás en el sillón. – ¿Cómo puedes verificarlo?

– ¿No te ha bastado con ver las alas? – Levanta una ceja.

– Si creer que eres un… bueno, lo que seas, me lo creo, lo que no me creo es que seas mi protector. –

– A decir verdad, aún lo soy, pero me han enviado para que lo sea. – Se echa para atrás el también en el sillón. – Y soy un demonio. –

 

A ver, que me aclare. Primero, el dibujo de ayer está vivo, y es real. Segundo, es un demonio. Y tercero, le han enviado para que sea mi protector. Creo que no me podía pasar nada más raro…

 

– ¿Y se puede saber quién te ha enviado? ¿Y por qué precisamente a protegerme a mí? – Comienzo a medio interrogarle.

Vuelve a incorporarse. – ¿Eres detective o que? –

– No, pero creo que tengo derecho a saberlo. –

– Cierto, cierto. Respondiendo a la primera pregunta, la verdad no se quién es el encargado de asignarnos a los humanos, y me has tocado tú. Y la segunda, nos suelen enviar cuando esa persona esta en peligro o es importante que viva. – Contesta rápidamente a las preguntas.

– Bueno, que yo sepa, nadie intenta matarme, y no tengo enemigos, y no creo que mi importancia sea importante. –

– Yo tampoco lo se, lo que si se es que tengo que protegerte y punto, quiera o no. –

– Que estás obligado, vamos. –

– Exacto, por lo que tengo que quedarme contigo hasta que mi presencia aquí ya no sea necesaria. –

– Entiendo. –

 

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que me percato de que aún no conozco su nombre.

 

– Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? Si vas a estar aquí bastante tiempo tendré que saberlo. – Digo mientras levanto las cejas.

– Gilbert, ¿El tuyo? –

– Ramesh –

– Así que eres indio, me lo imaginaba por tu piel y tus rasgos. –

– Y tu alemán, ¿Me equivoco? –

– En absoluto. – Sonríe y vuelve a coger el libro, siguiendo la lectura.

Le miro, otra vez algo curioso. – Oye. – Le llamo la atención. – Ese libro, ¿Lo que dice es cierto? Es decir, ¿Es real todo lo que dice? –

– Bueno, mas o menos, pero la mayoría de las cosas si lo son, deberías leerlo, ya que tienes un demonio en tu casa, bueno, a tu protector. –

– Cierto… aunque dijiste antes que aún no lo eras. –

– ¡Ah! Cierto, se me olvidaba. – Vuelve a dejar el libro, incorporándose. – Es bastante sencillo, siéntate aquí. – Señala con su mano el hueco que hay en el sofá.

– No me hará daño, ¿no? – Le hago caso y me siento.

– No, claro que no. – Coge mi barbilla mientras recita algunas palabras, por lo que parece, en alemán.

– ¿Tardarás much…? – Sin esperarlo me besa. Pasan unos segundos hasta que  separa nuestros labios mientras sonríe.

– Ya está hecho. –

– ¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO? ¿ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO? –Comienzo a gritar un poco mientras me enrojezco y me separo de él.

Se encoge de hombros. – Yo no le inventado, simplemente es así. Por cierto, en algún lugar de tu cuerpo aparecerá una marca. – Vuelve a sonreír. – Signo de que eres mío. –

– ¿CÓMO QUE SOY TUYO? ¿UNA MARCA? – Comienzo a buscar, primero por el torso, luego en los brazos, en las piernas…

– Si, mío, y sí, una marca. –

– Pues no tengo ninguna, a si que ya estás explicándome lo del beso ahora mismo. –  Cruzo los brazos junto con un mohín.

– ¿Qué? Mira mejor, anda. – Me mira extraño.

– Te vuelvo a repetir que no tengo nada. –

– No puede ser… Ven. – Me coge de la pierna y me acerca bruscamente a él.

– ¡TÚ! ¡QUIETO! ¡SUELTA! – Intento separarle de mí con la pierna que tengo libre.

– ¡Auch! ¡Que no voy a hacerte nada raro! –

– ¡Me lo dice el que me ha besado antes a traición! – Le recuerdo algo enfado.

– ¡Ya te he dicho que para ser tu protector tenía que hacer eso! ¡Y déjame buscar la marca de una vez! – Tira más de mí, levantando los pantalones del pijama mientras mira mis piernas.

– Nada de n… – Me gira bruscamente, creo que ni siquiera está escuchándome. – ¿Hay algo en la espalda? – Por su gruñido creo que no encontró nada.

– Esto no tiene sentido, tienes que tener una marca, ¿Pero don…? No te asustes. – Suelta así, de repente, sin venir a cuento.

– ¿Qué no me asuste de que? – Giro la cara rápidamente mientras el baja mis pantalones. – ¡O-OYE! –

– ¡Lo sabia! ¡Aquí está! –

– ¡¿EN MI CULO?! –

Toca con el dedo una parte de él. – Si, justo aquí. –

Me enrojezco un poco al notar su piel. – ¡¿NO TENÍA OTRO LUGAR DONDE SALIR?! –

– Reconócelo, es divertido, y bastante bonito, la verdad. – Ríe un poco.

– ¡¿Bonito?! –

– Tiene forma de águila, nunca había visto como era mi marca, me gusta bastante. –

– ¿Nunca la habías visto? Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué el primero al que proteges? –

– Ya lo vas pillando. – Hace un gesto aliviado.

– No se si sentirme alagado o tener mas miedo que antes… –

– Tu mismo. – Se levanta y se estira. – ¿Qué hay para comer? –

Suspiro con fuerza, sabiendo que voy a tener que convivir con él durante bastante tiempo. – Acompáñame. – Me levanto yo también, guiándole hasta la cocina. Este abre la nevera, y por su cara parece no gustarle mucho lo que contiene.

– ¿Esto que es? ¿Un campo de lechugas? – Sigue rebuscando.

– Soy vegetariano. –

Me mira rápida y directamente a los ojos, me hace estremecerme, y es normal, al fin y al cabo es un demonio. – ¿No tienes carne? ¡¿Como puedes vivir así?! – Cierra la nevera y me empuja para el pasillo.

– ¡Oye! ¡Para! –

– Vamos ahora mismo a comprar, venga. – Me coge la muñeca, abre la puerta y, casi literalmente, me arrastra hacia fuera.

 

Tengo un demonio en casa que se a proclamado mi protector, me ha besado a traición, me ha dejado una marca en el mismísimo cachete del culo, lo a tocado, y ahora va a meter carne en mi casa. Y yo que creía que me iba a aburrir viviendo solo…


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente Gilbert se quedó en mi casa, llenó un piso de la nevera de carne y se adueñó de mí, literalmente. Lleva aquí una semana, y aún no entiendo muy bien por que, nada me ha atacado ni ha intentado matarme ni nada del estilo. Y eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué hace aquí? Aun que bueno, últimamente tengo la casa mas limpia de lo normal, es una de las pocas ventajas de tenerle aquí (Por no decir la única). Ahora está revoloteando por la habitación, moviendo sus grandes alas de aquí para allá sin llegar a despegarse del suelo, estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso, y como tire alguna de las figuras que tengo en la estantería con las alas va a ser el colmo ya.

 

– Creo que será mejor que guardes las alas cuando estés en casa. – Digo in quitar  la vista del lienzo sobre el que estoy dibujando. – Vas a tirar algo. –

– Vale, vale. – Dice mientras aquellas enormes alas desaparecen en su espalda. No le veo, pero puedo notar que está mirándome. – ¿Qué dibujas? –Su voz suena con un pequeño tono de curiosidad.

Aparto la vista y el pincel del lienzo para encontrarme con sus ojos color carmesí. – Es un encargo que me hizo un amigo hace poco. – El albino se acerca para observar mejor el cuadro. – Lo empecé el otro día, aún me queda bastante. ¿Sabes lo que es? –Se inclina un poco para verlo mejor.

Me aparto hacia un lado, dejando que algunos rayos más de luz iluminen el cuadro. Puedo notar un ápice de sorpresa en su rostro. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo sabes? –

Niega seguidamente con la cabeza. – Claro que lo sé, es solo que me sorprende que hayas hecho todo esto sin ningún tipo de referencia. Parece casi calcado. –

–No me hacen falta más referencias de las que tengo en mi cabeza. – Vuelvo a mi sitio, comenzando a pintar otra vez.

– Bueno, yo llevo aquí cientos de años y nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así. – Se echa para atrás, quedándose aún a uno de mis lados.

– Práctica. – Digo simplemente mientras mojo el pincel en uno de los óleos color tierra, disponiéndome a comenzar la pintura.

 

            De este modo, Gilbert se vuelve a alejar, abriendo una de las puertas correderas de cristal para salir al pequeño jardín que había tras la casa. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo allí fuera, sentado en el césped mientras contemplaba fijamente el cielo. Un demonio observando detenidamente el cielo sin quitarle ojo, ¿Cuándo y donde se ha visto esto alguna vez?

 

                                                                       ***

 

            Después de tres días de trabajo he conseguido terminar el cuadro, ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad sea dicha. El día está algo nublado, se nota que está apunto de entrar el otoño, ya refresca bastante, pero aun así Gilbert está fuera, mirando esta vez las nubes, sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras apoya sus manos en ellas. Por lo que parece no le gustan los días nublados. En serio, ¿Qué clase de demonio es este? Hasta parece un humano cualquiera, con los ojos rojos, claro.

 

            Me acerco hasta la puerta corredera, apoyándome en el marco con los brazos cruzados. – Creo que hoy no saldrá el sol, por mucho que mires hacia arriba. –

            Me mira, parece que hoy sus ojos no son tan rojos, posiblemente sea el efecto del cielo nublado. – Lo sé. – Seguidamente vuelve a mirar al cielo.

– Por cierto, hoy mi amigo vendrá a por el cuadro, así que ni se te ocurra sacar las alas, ¿De acuerdo? – Asiente levemente mientras se tumba en el césped, con la mirada fija en el cielo. – Eso espero. – Me alejo un poco, dirigiéndome a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. – Ven y ayúdame a preparar la comida. – Oigo como se levanta y me sigue por el pasillo. No me creo que no haya rechistado ni nada por el estilo. Debería haber más días nublados.

 

Después de terminar de comer vamos al salón, esta vez Gilbert no va hacia el jardín, se queda sentado en uno de los sofás con los ojos cerrados. – ¿Por qué miras tanto al cielo? Me resulta un poco raro que un demonio lo observe tanto. –

Sonríe levemente. – A todos os resulta raro. –

– ¿A todos? – ¿A quieres se referirá?

– Los demás demonios. – Dice aún con los ojos cerrados.

– Oh, entiendo. Bueno, se supone que los demonios sois lo contrario de los ángeles, es decir, no os debería gustar el cielo. –

– Te equivocas en eso. – Muestra una media sonrisa tras decir eso mientras me mira.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada suena el timbre. – Debe de ser él, ya sabes, ni se te ocurra sacar las alas. – Le miro mientras me levanto rápidamente del sillón.

– Entendido. – Echa la cabeza para atrás, mirando hacia fuera, otra vez.

 

            Mientras iba hacia la puerta comencé a pensar en lo que había dicho antes, ¿Qué me equivoco? ¿Los demonios no son contrarios a los ángeles? Tengo tantas preguntas ahora mismo y ninguna respuesta para ellas, es tan frustrante… Odio sentirme así. Llego a la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente mientras observaba el cuerpo que se hallaba tras ella.

 

– Namasté, Iván. – Abro la puerta totalmente, dejándole sitio al invitado para que pasara.

Este sonríe mientras deja su bufanda en uno de los percheros de la entrada. – Buenas tardes. – Después de eso entra a la casa, mirando fijamente hacia el salón.

Le miro con el ceño un poco fruncido. – ¿Ocurre algo? – Le digo mientras cierro la puerta del todo.

–No es nada, no te preocupes. – Vuelve a mirarme sonriente. – ¿Tienes el cuadro listo? –

– Por supuesto. Ven, lo tengo en el salón. – Le indico mientras camino unos centímetros más adelante que él.

 

Llegamos al salón, Gilbert ya no estaba en el sofá, ni en el jardín. Miro hacia los lados, buscándole, pero no le encuentro por ninguna parte.

 

– ¿Buscas a alguien? – Me mira curioso.

Le miro rápidamente, tranquilo. – No, vivo solo. – Le sonrío mientras me agacho y cojo el cuadro. – Todo tuyo. – Le ofrezco el cuadro mientras estiro los brazos.

Lo observa detenidamente antes de cogerlo. – Es perfecto. – Parece sorprendido. – Estoy seguro de que le encantará. –

– ¿Es para alguien? – Alzo una ceja mientras ladeo un poco la cabeza.

Asiente. – Es un regalo. – No aparta sus ojos violetas de él, parece que le ha gustado. Pero mi conciencia no estará tranquila hasta que lo confirme.

– Entonces, te ha gustado, ¿No? – Le digo mientras sonrío un poco.

Vuelve la mirada hacia mí. – Por supuesto. – Baja un poco el cuadro para poder mirar su reloj. – Bueno, tengo que irme ya. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. –

– Lo mismo digo. – Le sonrío mientras le acompaño hacia la puerta.

 

            Después de que saliera, cierro la puerta y vuelvo a dirigirme al salón. De allí voy hacia la habitación ahora de Gilbert, no está allí. Miro fuera y tampoco está. Solo queda mirar en mi habitación, ¿Pero que haría él allí? De todas maneras miraré por si un caso… Me dirijo hacia allí, abro un poco la puerta y me asomo levemente. Allí estaba.

 

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Abro la puerta, quedándome entre el salón y la habitación.

Me mira, está tumbado en la cama con uno de mis libros. – Leer. –

– Ya, ya, de eso me he dado cuenta… – Me fijo en el libro. – ¿Es el que compre? …Bueno, ¿El que me hiciste comprar? – Corrijo.

– Sí, y es bastante interesante. – Se incorpora un poco, dejando el libro en su regazo.

– Entiendo. – Me fijo ahora en el título. – Está en alemán, ¿Verdad? – Intuyo mientras le da la vuelta y lo mira.

– Ihr eigenes Schicksal schmieden, significa forja tu propio destino. –

 

Nunca antes había escuchado a nadie hablar alemán, me parece un idioma curioso. Siempre he querido aprender, desde pequeño, pero todo el mundo me decía que no era un idioma bonito e intentaban quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Pero nunca lo consiguieron.

 

– ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho tu idioma, me parece un idioma bonito. –

– Por supuesto que lo es. – Sonríe mientras deja el libro a un lado de la cama. – ¿Ya se ha ido tu amigo? – Pregunta mientras estira los brazos.

– Si, hace un rato, puedes sacar las alas cuando quieras. – Me giro sobre mí mismo. – Se está haciendo tarde, deja el libro para mañana. –

– Vale, vale. – Lo deja en la mesita, levantándose de la cama.

 

Los dos salimos de la habitación, aún estaba el día nublado, y por lo que parece iba a seguir así lo que quedaba de día. Miré de reojo a Gilbert, también miraba hacia fuera, parecía estar planteándose si salir o no.

 

– Hace bastante frío, no salgas. Cuando haga mejor tiempo saldremos a comprar algo de ropa. – Me giro hacia él, intentando convencerle, pero es demasiado cabezota como para convencerle solo con eso. Está ya junto a la puerta dispuesto a abrirla. – Te he dicho que no salgas, ¿No me has oído? – 

Para y me mira. – ¿Y qué que haga frío? –

Me acerco a él. – Que te acabarás resfriando, y no quiero estar cuidando de ti. A demás, eres tú el que debe protegerme, no debes enfermar. – Le miro tranquilo, espero que eso sirva.

Suspira y aleja la mano de la puerta. – Que sepas que eres al primero que hago tantas veces caso, puedes sentirte alagado. –

– Gracias, lo haré. – Doy media vuelta, mirando hacia el pasillo, en el cuál veo la bufanda de Iván. – Vaya, parece que se ha dejado la bufanda. – Me acerco a ella, cogiéndola y llevándola hasta el salón.

Gilbert se da la vuelta, mirando fijamente la bufanda. – No será que… – Murmura para sí.

La doblo un poco. – Tendré que llamarle mañana para que la recoja… –

De repente Gilbert está justo a mi lado, no le había visto. – ¿Esa bufanda es de tu amigo? – Dice con la voz bastante grave.

Me da algo de miedo la expresión que tiene si cara ahora mismo, pero debía mantenerme tranquilo. – S-Si, ¿Por qué…? –

– Como se llama. – Me corta bruscamente.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver…? –

– He dicho que me digas si nombre, ahora. – Su tono autoritario hace que me estremeciera totalmente.

– I-Iván. – Mi voz suena temblorosa, muy temblorosa.

Muestra una mueca de desagrado. – Lo sabía…No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él. – Me mira, con los ojos bastante rojos, intimidándome.

– ¿Q-Que? ¿Ahora me vas a decir a quien puedo ver y a quien no? – Le digo algo enfadado.

– Puedo hacerlo si quiero, recuerda que tengo que protegerte. – Coge mi muñeca, mirándome de frente.

Eso me hizo enfadar más. – ¿Protegerme? ¿Separándome de mis amigos? ¿En serio? – Intento hacer que suelte mi muñeca sin éxito. – ¿A caso le conoces como para poder decirme eso? –

Iba a decir algo, pero se muerde el labio y traga saliva. –Yo… eh… ¡No…necesito conocerle, se que no es de fiar! –

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. – ¡Vamos! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡¿Vas a decirme que con solo ver la bufanda sabes que no es de fiar?! ¡No, espera! ¡Los demonios tenéis ese poder! ¡¿Verdad?! – Dije bastante fuerte y cabreado.

Me agarra la muñeca con más fuerza, haciéndome bastante daño. – ¡He dicho que no vas a volver a verle y eso es lo que vas a hacer! –

– Aghh… Me haces daño… – Cierro el puño, intentando separarlo de su mano.

Su expresión se calma, volviendo a mirarme como siempre. – Mierda, l-lo siento. – Me suelta rápidamente.

Cojo mi muñeca con la otra mano, dejándola a la altura de mi pecho. – ¿P-Por qué te has puesto así? – La verdad, no entendía su reacción.

Mira hacia otro lado, algo pensativo. – Por nada. – Se gira un poco.

– No, no ha sido por nada, ¿De que le conoces? – Me acerco un poco a él, esperando una respuesta.

Puedo notar como se va poniendo nervioso. – Olvídalo, ¿Quieres? Solo ten cuidado cuando estés con él. – Se da la vuelta y camina hacia el patio.

Le agarro la manga. – ¿Por qué no me lo dices? – Alzo algo la voz.

Se suelta rápidamente, poniéndose mucho mas nervioso. – ¡Por que tengo que protegerte! ¡No quiero meterte más en este tipo de asuntos joder! – Abre la puerta del patio y se dispone a salir.

Pero llovía, llovía muchísimo, Gilbert paró en seco, observando la lluvia. Miré sus ojos, eran como si les faltase vida, estaban apagados. Me acerco hasta quedarme a su lado, mirando también la lluvia. – ¿Estás bien? – Por muy demonio que él fuera ahora estaba, por así decirlo, vinculado a él, y me preocupaba.

– Sí. – Incluso su tono de voz sonaba apagado. – Siento haberte metido en todo esto. –

– No lo sientas. – Vuelvo a mirarle.

 Suspira. – Tienes que estar harto de mí. –

Río un poco, haciendo que me mire algo sorprendido. – Al principio si que lo estaba, pero ahora me he acostumbrado a vivir contigo, me sentiría bastante triste si tuviera que volver a vivir aquí solo. –

– Oh, entiendo. – Cierra la ventana, y puedo observar como su piel se eriza por el frío.

Le miro. – No te muevas. – Y voy hacia mi habitación, dejando la bufanda de Iván en el escritorio mientras rebusco en los cajones de mi armario.

Él se acerca a la puerta, mirándome. – ¿Qué buscas? –

En ese momento saco una vieja, pero impecable bufanda de lana negra y blanca. Me levanto y me acerco a él, rodeando su cuello con ella. – Ahora es tuya. –

La mira bastante sorprendido. – ¿P-Por que…? –

– Por que estás helado, tu vello te delata. – Sonrío mientras lo digo.

– G-Gracias… – Mira hacia un lado algo nervioso.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras salgo de la habitación. – Hagamos la cena. –

Asiente mientras me sigue, sonriendo y mirando la bufanda.

 

Ya son las 12, decidimos irnos a dormir, él aún no se ha quitado la bufanda, parece que le ha gustado bastante. Yo mientras tanto me tumbo en la cama, boca a bajo, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire en un suspiro, y para mi sorpresa, la almohada huele a Gilbert, creo que dejó su olor cuando se tumbó esta tarde. Me gusta su olor, es agradable. Muy agradable. Me abrazo a la almohada casi sin pensarlo mientras me quedo profundamente dormido. Jamás hubiera pensado que mi último pensamiento ese día fuera Gilbert.


	3. Chapter 3

            Hace poco que entró el otoño, y empieza a notarse el frío ya, parece que va a  hacer bastante este año. Aquí, en la India, suele hacer mucho calor, y cuando digo mucho quiero decir muchísimo, por lo que no aguanto bien el frío. En resumen, no me agrada demasiado ni el otoño ni el invierno. Ahora mismo voy para casa, deseando llegar, sentarme junto a la estufa y no moverme de allí durante un rato. Si me deja Gilbert, claro. Por lo que he podido observar, a él no le afecta tanto el frío (Supongo que por que siempre tiene la piel helada), es mas, parece darle energía. No quiero imaginar lo que debe ser en pleno invierno…

 

            Ya casi estoy en casa, hoy se me está haciendo largo el camino, pero ya queda nada. Me acerco a la puerta, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y abriéndola mientras entro rápidamente.

 

– Ya estoy en casa. – Alzo la voz para que Gilbert pueda oírme.

 

Dejo las llaves en el pequeño mueble del pasillo mientras cuelgo la chaqueta que llevaba puesta en uno de los percheros que hay junto aquel mueble. Puedo oír ruido en el salón, no se si quiero saber lo que está haciendo… Me acerco, asomándome un poco, pudiendo ver algunas maletas en medio del salón. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es que esta pensando… en irse?

 

– Gilbert, ¿Qué es todo esto? – Alzo algo más la voz mientras entro rápidamente, buscándole con la mirada.

            Sale de mi habitación con otra maleta mientras la deja junto a las otras y se acerca sonriente. – ¡Rammy! ¡Nos vamos a Italia! –

            Le miro fijamente con una ceja alzada. – ¿Qué? ¿Italia? ¿Me tomas el pelo? – Vuelvo a mirar las maletas.

            Asiente antes de ir hacia ellas y cogerlas. – Te lo explicaré en el avión. He recogido todas tus cosas. – Comienza a andar hacia la puerta mientras arrastra las maletas.

– Espera, espera,  ¿Esto es de verdad? ¿Nos vamos a ir a Italia? ¿Así? ¿De un día para otro? – Le avasallo a preguntas, a las cuales no contesta.

 

Me giro y voy hacia mi habitación, viendo mi armario casi vacío, no se como ha sido capaz de meter toda nuestra ropa en esas pequeñas maletas. Me introduzco en la habitación, mirando a mí alrededor. La cama que dejé sin hacer ahora está echa. Mi escritorio está impecable, casi reluciente. Los libros de la estantería están ordenados por orden alfabético. Me da casi miedo entrar de lo limpia y ordenada que está. Salgo de allí y me reúno de nuevo con Gilbert, poniéndome a su lado.

 

– No tenías por qué limpiar la habitación. – Me quedo delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

No podía ver tanto desorden junto. – Me acerca una de las tres maletas que había a su lado. – Vamos, no quiero perder el avión. –

Suspiro antes de coger la maleta. – Espero que tengas una buena razón para hacer esto. –

Sonríe mientras coge las otras dos maletas. – La tengo. – Abre la puerta y sale, dejándola abierta para que pueda pasar después de él.

 

Cojo mi chaqueta y paso tras él, dejando que cerrara mientras me la ponía rápidamente. Aun no lo creía, ¿De verdad nos vamos a Italia? No se que cable se le habrá cruzado ahora, lo único que tengo seguro es que este viaje tiene que ver con el tema este de demonios y demás. Pero bueno, un viaje es un viaje, y a demás, parece que me va a salir gratis. No puedo quejarme.

 

Ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto, está abarrotado de gente.

 

– No podías haber elegido un día mejor para venir, eh. – Digo mientras me apoyo en la maleta, mirando a la muchedumbre pasar por delante de nosotros.

– No lo he elegido yo. – Comienza a andar hacia delante, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Intento seguirle como puedo, levantando un poco la voz para pudiera oírme entre todo el ruido que había. – ¿Cómo que no lo has elegido tú? ¿Quieres explicármelo de una vez? – Finalmente le pierdo de vista, era de esperar. Miro hacia los lados, sin lograr encontrarle. – ¡Gilbert! – Vuelvo a alzar la voz, andando rápidamente hacia delante. – ¡Gilbert! ¿Dónde…? – De repente noto una mano que tira de la capucha de mi chaqueta hacia atrás, sacándome de entre la gente.

 

– ¿Quieres no perderte? El avión va a despegar de aquí a nada. – Aparece Gil por mi derecha, con el ceño algo fruncido.

– ¿Perderme yo? ¡Eres tú el que ha desaparecido! – Le miro con los brazos cruzados.

Tira otra vez de mí, caminando rápido. – Vamos, que al final no llegamos. –

Le suelto y me pongo a su lado mientras vuelvo a mirarle con un mohín. – Aun no me lo has explicado. –

– Te dije que lo haría en el avión, y créeme, es mejor hablar allí. – Sonríe antes de mirarme.

Vale, ya está más que claro, temas demoniacos. – Entendido. –

 

Subimos al avión y sigo a Gil hasta nuestros asientos. Este iba en dirección contraria de los otros pasajeros.

 

– ¿Dónde vas? ¿Los asientos no están al otro lado? – Señale hacia atrás.

– Los nuestros no. – Sigue andando antes de abrir una puerta de aquel avión. – Éstos son los nuestros. –

 

Miro aquella pequeña habitación, observando los dos asientos que había, uno en frente del otro. Cada asiento con su correspondiente ventana. No había mucho más, tampoco me fijé mucho.

 

– ¿Pero que tipo de asientos son estos? – Entro poco a poco, con el ceño fruncido.

Entre el también y cierra la puerta. – Perfectos para un demonio. – Sonríe y saca las alas rápidamente.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Y si te ve alguien?! – Le digo bastante alto antes de tocar unas de sus alas, intentando fallidamente esconderlas mientras miro a los lados.

Sonría ahora ampliamente. – Nadie vendrá, no te preocupes. –

 

Vuelvo la mirada hacia las alas, moviendo levemente los dedos en ella. Nunca antes hubiera imaginado que las alas de un demonio fueran tan suaves y mullidas. Podría jurar que estoy tocando las de un ángel, aun que su color negro desmorona este pensamiento de momento. Muevo la mano hacia abajo por toda el ala, si dejar de mirarla, disfrutando de aquel precioso tacto.

 

– ¿Has terminado de sobar mis alas ya? – Me dice mientras me mira. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado tocando sus alas.

Aparto rápidamente la mano, volviendo a mirarle. – ¡N-No las estaba sobando! – Me doy la vuelta y me siento en uno de los asientos, apoyando el codo en la ventanilla mientras apoyo a su vez la barbilla en mi mano.

Se sienta ahora él en el asiento libre. – Ya, lo que tú digas. –

Pongo un mohín mientras le miro algo enfadado. – Ya estamos en el avión, ¿Quieres decirme ya el motivo del viaje? –

Sonríe – Cierto. – Coge una pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo y la abre, sacando el libro que empezó todo esto. Lo abre, como si estuviera buscando una página en concreto. – Lee aquí. – Me seña unas líneas del final y me lo acerca.

Lo cojo, si perder de vista la línea para comenzar a leerla para mí mismo. “Tarde o temprano, su protector aparecerá, aun que hay veces que, por algún motivo, no puedes verle.” La leo un par de veces más. – ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros? –

– Más bien tiene que ver conmigo. – Mira por la ventana, observando las nubes como lo hacía en el jardín de casa.

– ¿Contigo? – Creo que la cara que puse en ese momento le dí a entender que no me enteraba de nada.

Asiente. – A mi hermano le acaban de asignar a un humano, y como bien dice la frase al final, este humano no puede verle. –

Levanto un poco las cejas. – Oh, entiendo. – Vaya, la tierra acaba de agenciarse otro demonio, como sea igual que el mío la lleva clara el pobre que le haya a tocado soportarle. – ¿Por qué no puede verle? –

– Puede ser por muchos motivos, en algunos casos se necesita la ayuda de otros para que ese humano sea capaz de ver a su protector. Ahora entenderás el motivo del viaje. –

Asiento antes de mirar otra vez el libro que tenía en mis manos. – Me dijiste que casi todo de lo que decía este libro era cierto, ¿No? –

– Sí, te vendría bien leerlo. – Dice mientras vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

– Si no hay mas remedio… – Comienzo a leerlo, esperando que así se pasara más rápido el viaje.

 

            Tras varias otras salimos del avión, cogiendo muestras maletas para luego salir del aeropuerto. Me pongo al lado de Gil, mirándole seguidamente. – ¿Dónde tienes pensado pasar los días que estemos aquí? ¿Y con que dinero? –

– Tenemos alojamiento, tranquilo. Y no te preocupes por el dinero, llevo unos cuantos años ahorrando. – Dice eso último riendo un poco.

– Unos cuantos años. – Repito también mientras río un poco. – Pagaré mi alojamiento. –

– Todo lo pagaré yo, tranquilo, a demás, no tengo nada más interesante en lo que gastarlo, y he dejado tu cartera en casa. –

Le mira ahora algo enfadado otra vez. – ¡¿La has dejado en casa?! –

– No te hará falta. – Sonríe antes de andar algo más rápido mientras sale del lugar.

            Pongo un mohín mientras le sigo hasta el taxi, ya es de noche. Y ahora que lo pienso, no que donde estamos exactamente. – Por cierto ¿En que parte de Italia estamos? –

– En Florencia, mañana por la tarde tenemos que ir a Venecia. –

 

Muevo levemente la cabeza, observando a mí alrededor antes de subir a aquel taxi. Se ven bastante bien las estrellas, aquella vista es preciosa.

 

Acabamos de llegar al Hotel, no tiene mal aspecto. Bajamos el taxi, cogemos muestras maletas y nos acercamos rápidamente a la puerta de entrada. Parece que es un hotel elegante, pero no creo que sea muy caro. Y entramos, desvaneciéndose esa idea de mi cabeza rápidamente. La recepción era grande, muy grande, llena de pequeñas plantas, cuadros, grandes lámparas, jarrones, y miles de cosas más. Vale, es caro, tengo que admitir que jamás me había alojado en uno así.

 

– ¿Pero que es este sitio? Más que un hotel parece un museo. – Digo mientras observo todos los rincones de aquél hotel.

– ¿No te gusta? – Me dice mientras espera a que nos den la llave de la habitación.

No es eso. Debe haberte costado mucho. – Sigo observando antes de volver la vista hacia Gilbert. – Podías haber escogido algo menos caro. –  Pongo un leve mohín mientras me acerco a él.

Me mira – Ya te dije antes que no tengo nada más interesante en lo que gastármelo. – Coge nuestra llave mientras comienza a andar.

Le sigo, intentando mantener su ritmo. – En resumen, lo más interesante que tienes ahora soy yo, ¿No? –

– Sí. – Simplemente dice antes de entrar en el gran ascensor.

 

Entro en el ascensor sin decir nada, solo le dedico una mirada entre feliz y confusa. Y no, no se por qué estaba feliz en ese momento. Estúpidamente feliz. Tardamos varios segundos en llegar hasta la planta nueve, donde estaba nuestra habitación. Durante el trayecto pudimos ver algo de Florencia, ya que el ascensor era totalmente de cristal. Y no os voy a mentir, da bastante miedo ver como tus pies se elevan sobre un simple cristal, ver como todo se vuelve cada vez más y más pequeño. Por fin salimos de aquel ascensor, comenzando a andar por el largo e iluminado pasillo.

 

– ¿Cuál es nuestra habitación? – Pregunto tras haber recorrido casi la mitad del pasillo.

– La Ciento ochenta. – Dice antes de bostezar levemente.

 

Miro los números de las habitaciones, ciento sesenta y nueve, ciento setenta… Llegamos hasta una enorme cristalera que había al final del pasillo, girando hasta quedarnos frente a una de las últimas dos puertas. La ciento ochenta. Gilbert alza un poco el brazo para colocar la llave en la ranura (Por cierto, la llave era una de estas típicas tarjetas. La última vez que me alojé en un hotel aún utilizaban llaves tradicionales, podréis imaginar el tiempo que llevo sin venir a uno) y abre la puerta, entrando rápidamente para dejar las cosas y tirarse hacia un lado de la habitación, espero que haya sido a la cama. Seguidamente entro y cierro, dejando aquella tarjeta en un pequeño mueble que había en la entrada. Dejo las maletas junto a las otras y entro un poco más.

 

– ¿Mas cuadros? ¿En serio? – Miro el cuadro que había justo encima del cabecero de la cama, eso si, era muy bonito.

            Gil esta tumbado boca abajo en la cama, parecía cansado. – Estamos en Italia, ¿Qué esperabas? – Su voz también suena cansada.

– Algo menos recargado. – Me acerco a la ventana, cerrando un poco las traslúcidas cortinas, ahora la habitación tiene una leve tonalidad verde oliva. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, solo hay una cama. – ¿Solo hay una cama? –

Gira el rostro hasta mirarme, ahora sus ojos parecen de color verde, debe ser el efecto de las cortinas, y debo decir que no le quedan nada mal. – ¿Y? –

– ¿Pretendes que durmamos los dos juntos? – Levando la ceja mientras le miro.

Gira ahora un poco el cuerpo para mirarme mejor. – Ni que fuera a hacerte algo raro… –

– Bueno, me besaste a traición… – Cruzo los brazos mientras se lo recuerdo.

Estira los brazos rápidamente, incorporándose un poco. – ¡No es como hubiera querido hacerlo! – Puedo ver como se ruboriza un poco, volviendo a hundir la cabeza en la almohada. – ¡Tenía que hacerlo! – Dice con la cabeza pegada a la almohada.

Suspiro, poniéndome a un lado de la cama. – Lo sé, lerdo. Ponte el pijama. – Voy hacia las maletas y las abro, cogiendo nuestros pijamas… Bueno, mas bien solo la parte de abajo. – ¿En serio solo has traído los pantalones de los pijamas? ¿Con el frío que hace? –

– No hace frío… – Me mira de reojo mientras le tiro los pantalones a la cama.

– Yo no estoy acostumbrado al frío. – Voy hacia el baño y me pongo aquella parte del pijama, mirándome al espejo. – Este Gilbert... – Me llevo la mano a la cara, llevándola hacia atrás para colocarme torpemente el pelo a los lados. Salgo de allí y dejo la ropa en una de las maletas, mirando hacia la cama, Gil ya está metido en la cama. Me acerco y abro las espesas sábanas, metiéndome dentro de ellas. Vuelve a mirarme por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrío antes de darme la vuelta hasta ponerme de espaldas a él, sonriendo ahora un poco más mientras me tapo hasta la nariz. – Buenas noches. –

Oigo como se mueve, metiéndose él también dentro de aquellas sábanas, pegando su espalda muy levemente a la mía. – Gute nacht. –  Susurra suavemente.

 

Cierro los ojos, dejando que aquel extraño calor que desprendía Gilbert me calentara poco a poco. Y digo extraño por que siempre, siempre está frío como el hielo, pero hoy si piel parece estar mas caliente de lo normal. Me pego casi instintivamente a él, en busca de algo más de calor.

 

                                                           ***

 

Comienzo a notar como los rayos de luz pasan por la cortina hasta llegar a mi cara, haciendo que me despertara. Aun que eso no es lo único que hace que me despierte, también noto algo de peso sobre mi pecho. Abro costosamente los ojos mientras miro hacia abajo, y para mi sorpresa veo a Gilbert casi tumbado sobre mí, con la cabeza sobre mi pecho, durmiendo placenteramente.

 

– Gilbert, me aplastas. – Le digo con la voz algo tenue, aún estaba medio dormido. No contesta, así que muevo un poco el brazo, intentando despertarle. – Gil, despierta. – Me incorporo ahora un poco, haciendo por fin que se despertara.

            Me mira desde abajo, abriendo los ojos mientras se separa rápidamente, dejando así mi pecho un poco descubierto. – ¡Mierda! ¡L-Lo siento! –

            Me incorporo del todo, dejándolo ahora totalmente descubierto. – No es nada. – Estiro los brazos, gruñendo levemente al hacerlo.

– ¿Ha-Has dormido bien? ¿No has tenido frío? – Dice mientras mira hacia otro lado levemente, incorporándose también.

Niego mientras recuerdo el agradable calor que ayer desprendía Gil. – He dormido como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. – Le miro antes de levantarme y ajustarme los pantalones del pijama. Ando un poco hacia adelante y abro las cortinas, mirando hacia fuera. – ¿Podríamos dar una vuelta por aquí antes de irnos a Venecia? –

– Por supuesto. – Se levanta ahora el también, andando hacia el baño.

 

Nunca me había fijado en el cuerpo de Gilbert hasta ahora. Tiene un cuerpo musculoso y bien definido, con unos abdominales bastante marcados. Es hermoso. Espera… ¿Que estoy pensando?...  Suspiro antes de ir hacia las maletas, cogiendo algo de ropa.

 

Después de vestirnos y recoger un poco la ropa para volver a meterla en las maletas salimos de la habitación, volviendo a subir a aquel ascensor.

 

– Que poco me gusta este ascensor… – Miro un poco hacia arriba, intentando así no mirar mucho los cristales que nos sostenían.

– ¿Tienes vértigo? – Me pregunta tranquilo, mirando hacia abajo.

Le miro, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Tú no? –

Comienza a reír levemente, mirándome ahora. – Suelo volar mucho más alto que esto. –

– Oh, cierto, no lo recordaba... – Digo antes de volver la vista hacia arriba.

 

            Llegamos al primer piso, saliendo rápidamente mientras dejamos la llave en recepción. Salimos del hotel y cogemos un taxi que había justo en la puerta. Entramos en él y Gilbert comienza a hablar en italiano con aquél taxista, después de eso arranca y nos lleva hacia algún lugar que Gil le había indicado.

 

– ¿Sabes italiano? – Le miro bastante sorprendido.

Por supuesto que sí, aún no sabes casi nada de mí. – Sonríe antes de echarse para atrás en el taxi, parece que aún esta cansado.

 

Ahora soy yo el que se echa hacia atrás, mirando por la ventana para observar una parte del esplendor que aquella ciudad podía mostrarnos. Si alguna vez me hubieran preguntado si algún día viajaría a Italia, lo negaría clara y rotundamente. Y eso me hace pensar que a lo mejor este demonio puede cambiar toda mi vida como jamás una persona podría haber echo antes.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa mañana vimos algo de Florencia. El Ponte Vecchio, la Galería de los Uffizi y la Galería de la Academia. Debo decir que Florencia es una ciudad hermosa, bella y llena de arte. Sus cuadros son impresionantes, al igual que sus esculturas. Y ahora quiero enfocarme en una de esas esculturas, una muy conocida, que jamás pensé que pudiera impresionarme tanto, el David de Miguel Ángel. Aquella escultura de unos cinco metros me dejó casi sin aliento, los detalles eran impresionantes, y sus manos, madre mía, sus manos eran perfectas, parecía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a circular sangre por aquellas perfectas venas, sus ojos comenzarían a parpadear… Realmente impresionante. Aun que lo que más me impresionó de esa escultura es como fue tallada. Nadie hubiera apostado por que Miguel Ángel sería capaz de sacar una escultura ni siquiera similar a esta de un simple trozo de mármol que todo el mundo consideraba inservible. Un trozo de mármol abandonado casi cuarenta años, tachado de inservible, ahora es una magnífica obra de arte digna de ser vista en vivo. 

Tras todo eso, y comer algo de pasta, nos dirigimos al avión con destino a Venecia. Allí es donde teníamos que encontrarnos con el hermano de Gilbert. Si os digo la verdad, tengo bastante curiosidad por saber como es. Nunca antes me ha hablado de él. 

Ya estamos dentro del avión, hace unos minutos que despegó. – Oye Gil, ¿Cómo es tu hermano? –  
– ¿Como crees que es? – Me mira, sonriente.  
– Bueno, mas o menos como tú. –   
Ríe un poco, mirando hacia la ventana. – Mejor dejo que lo descubras cuando le veas. –   
– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me equivoco? – Levanto una ceja, mirándole fijo.  
– No diré nada. ~ – Canturrea mientras cruza los brazos.  
– ¡Vamos! ¡Dime algo! ¡No me dejes con la curiosidad! –  
Vuelve a mirarme, bastante sonriente. – Neeeein ~ – Parece que le divierte verme suplicar.  
– ¿Por qué? ¡Dime como es! – Le insisto, pero parece que no va a servirme de nada.  
Ahora lleva su mano hasta mi cabeza para acariciarme suavemente la cabeza. – Es mejor que no te diga nada, será más divertido. ~ –  
Vale, ahora no se si debería esperarme algo pero que un demonio, o que Gil… Si lo hay… Aparto la cabeza de su mano. – No soy un gato para que me acaricies. –   
Aparta ahora el la mano, volviéndola a cruzar con sus brazos mientras sonríe. – ¡Vale, vale! ~ – Vuelve a mirar por la ventana.  
Tras un rato cojo el libro (El dichoso libro) de la mochila de Gil y sigo leyéndolo, a ver si así logro olvidar un momento el tema su hermano, por que tengo muchísima curiosidad por conocerle y este no me dice nada sobre él.

Después de unas horas de viaje llegamos a Tessera, otra preciosa ciudad italiana cercana a nuestro verdadero destino, Venecia.

– ¿Has estado alguna vez aquí? – Me pregunta algo curioso.  
Niego, mirándole seguidamente. – Tu si, ¿No? –  
– ¿Hmm? – Ladea la cabeza mientras cogemos nuestras maletas. – ¿Por qué crees eso? –  
– Eh, bueno… Has tenido tiempo de darle la vuelta al mundo un par de veces, debes haber venido alguna vez. – Supuse, cuestionándome ahora cuantas décadas llevará en este mundo.  
– Te equivocas. – Sonríe, haciéndome dudar un momento.  
–… ¿Que… me equivoco? ¿A caso no llevas años y años aquí? – Alzo una ceja, mirándole fijo. Estoy seguro de recordar que me dijo que llevaba cientos de años aquí.  
– Más de los que te podrías imaginar. –   
– ¿Entonces? ¿En que me equivoco? –  
Cambia la sonrisa, ahora luce algo triste, incluso aparta un poco la vista. – Es cierto que he tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para visitar cualquier país por completo, incluso el mundo entero. Pero no has tenido en cuenta algo. –   
Comienzo a darle vueltas, sin encontrar aquello que no había tenido en cuenta. – ¿El que? –  
– No importa el tiempo que tengas si no eres libre. –

Eso me dejó algo perplejo, ¿Eso quería decir que no era libre? Pero… ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible? Todo el mundo es libre, incluso los demonios lo son… ¿No? ¡ARG! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan misterioso y enrevesado con estos temas?!... De verdad, a veces logra ponerme de los nervios. Y creedme, es difícil ponerme de los nervios.

– A veces consigues ponerme de los nervios… – Digo mientras comienzo a andar por aquella ciudad, en busca de algún taxi, o algo.  
– ¿Dónde vas? – Giro la cabeza, viendo que me miraba, parado en el mismo sitio de antes.  
– A buscar alguna parada de taxi, ¿No pretenderás que lleguemos a Venecia andando? –   
– No iremos en taxi. – Sonríe, andando hacia el lado contrario de donde me encontraba.  
En seguida, voy tras él. – ¿Entonces? Y por favor, no me digas que volando… – Medio bromeo mientras consigo alcanzarle.   
– Claro que no, alquilaré un coche de esos. – Señala hacia algunos coches que había en un recinto cerca del aeropuerto.   
Le miro con una ceja alzada. – Sabrás conducir, ¿No? –   
Asiente mientras se acerca a los coches. 

De mientras, le espero fuera del recinto del aeropuerto, aún pensando en la afirmación de Gilbert. “No importa el tiempo que tengas si no eres libre.”. Algo que no te deje ser libre… recuerdo que dijo que yo soy su primer humano, a si que no ha podido ser por alguna otra persona. Supongo. Vuelvo a mirar a los lados, ahora viendo a Gilbert con un coche. Y no, no con un coche normal. Era un Audi blanco, deportivo, muy suntuoso. Demasiado diría yo.

Llevaba el techo descubierto y las ventanillas bajadas. – Gilbert… ¿Qué… es esto? –   
Abre la puerta del copiloto desde dentro. – No hagas tantas preguntas y sube. – Me mira con una media sonrisa en los labios. – Eres demasiado curioso, gatito ~ –  
Me subo, mirándole mientras cierro la puerta. – ¿Gatito? –  
– ¿Ves? ~ – Ríe un poco antes de comenzar a conducir.  
– No soy un gato, y tampoco me parezco. – Me cruzo de brazos mientras él seguía conduciendo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.   
– Por supuesto. ~ – 

Después de una pequeña (Algo larga) discusión sobre aquello, casi sin darnos cuenta, llegamos a Venecia. Aparcamos el coche en la isla de Tronchetto, acercándonos después hasta los atracaderos para coger uno de los “Vaporetto” (una especie de autobús acuático) que llevan hasta los canales de la ciudad.

– ¿Hacia donde vamos? – Me siento junto a él.  
– Hacia San Marco (Uno de los seis sestieri (Partes) de Venecia), dejaremos las maletas en el hotel e intentaré contactar cuando antes con mi hermano. – 

Inconscientemente, comencé otra vez a darle vueltas a aquello, en como sería su hermano y por qué no quería decirme como es. Lo único que puedo saber con certeza es que es un demonio, es hermano de Gilbert y que necesita su ayuda.

Acabamos de llegar a nuestro destino, San Marco. Estamos en el hotel, “Bauer II Palazzo”, al menos este no está lleno de cuadros, menos mal. Por dentro es bastante elegante, espero que esta vez Gilbert no se haya pasado con la habitación. 

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. – Dime que esta vez tenemos camas separadas. –   
– Nein, solo había dobles. – Me mira con una media sonrisa. – Así no pasarás frío, gati-…~ –  
– Ni se te ocurra decirlo otra vez. – Gruño fuerte.  
Se para en una de las habitaciones, abriendo rápidamente la puerta. – ¿Vas a sacarme las zarpitas? ~ – Dice mientras entra a la habitación.  
Murmuro entre dientes, aún en el pasillo mientras pongo un mohín. – Si las tuviera te las habría clavado un par de veces… – Entro a la habitación, colocando una de mis maletas a un lado. No se ve nada mal, aun que claro, otra vez una cama doble… Aun que, pensándolo en frío, no está tan mal, y menos ahora que comienza a hacer frío.

Y después de todos estos días, se me presenta la siguiente cuestión, ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto? Es decir, Gilbert es el que tiene que ayudar a su hermano, no yo.

– Gil. – Llamo su atención, acercándome a él.  
Este estaba colocando las maletas junto a la ventada del dormitorio. – Dime. – Gira un poco el cuerpo para mirarme.  
Paro frente a él. – ¿Por qué me has traído? Eres tú el que le tiene que ayudar.  
– Soy tu protector, debe estar en todo momento contigo. – Se levanta y abre las cortinas. – Tengo que protegerte. –  
– Llevo unos cuantos años viviendo solo, aún no han intentado matarme. –  
Me corta bruscamente. – Exactamente, aún no te ha pasado nada. – 

Espera, espera, ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Alguien… o algo… quiere matarme? ¿Desde cuando? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué iba alguien a querer hacerlo? No tengo nada en especial, y no creo que haya echo algo tan malo como para eso. 

– ¿Qué quieres decir?... ¡¿Quieren matarme y me lo dices ahora?! – Me altero, poniéndome bastante nervioso.   
Se gira hacia mí. – ¿Eh? ¡Yo no he dicho nada! –   
Me siento en la cama, suspirando con fuerza. – No me des estos sustos… –  
– A parte, si fuera así, recuerda que estoy para protegerte. – Me da un golpecito en la frente con su dedo. – Deja de pensar en eso y levanta, tenemos que irnos. – Me tiende la mano, sonriente.   
Cuando consigo tranquilizarme llevo mi mano hasta la suya, levantándome. – ¿Dónde vamos? –   
– A la basílica de San Marco. –

Llegamos sobre las seis a aquella basílica, está junto a una gran plaza, bastante llena de gente, parece ser que es un lugar bastante visitado. 

– ¿Crees que tardará mucho? – Me paro junto a él, mirando hacia los lados.  
– Debe estar al llegar, nunca llega tarde. –

Seguidamente una voz grave sonó tras nosotros, Gilbert se dio la vuelta, y pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa se pintaba en su cara. – Hallo, bruder. – Dice Gil con un tono suave.

No podía esperar más, tenía que verle de una vez. Me giro rápidamente, levantando la cara para poder verle. Es alto, muy alto, el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás y con los ojos celestes. Creía que todos los demonios tendrían los ojos rojos. Se ve una persona muy madura y centrada, no como su hermano, por cierto. 

– Hallo. – Él también sonríe un poco.  
– Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, eh. –   
– Ya incluso te echaba de menos. – 

Por cierto, todo esto lo hablan en alemán, así que ya me diréis lo que estoy entendiendo yo aquí…

– Eh, Gil. – Consigo captar su atención.  
Me mira seguidamente. – Ah, perdona. – Pone la mano en mi espalda y me acerca. – Este es Ramesh, mi humano. –   
Me mira, aún sonriente. – Encantado, soy Ludwig. –  
– Gilbert me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero nunca te imaginé así, creí que ibas a ser algo más como tu hermano. – Miro ahora a Gilbert.   
– Nadie puede ser como yo, ksese ~ Soy asombroso ~ –   
– No lo decía por eso. – Le empujo levemente con la mano en el brazo. – Como se nota que eres el hermano menor. –   
– En realidad, yo soy el menor. – 

Le miro un poco sin creérmelo. ¿Gilbert es el hermano mayor? ¡Venga ya! ¡No puede ser! 

– Eso no te lo esperabas ~ – Ríe mientras se gira hacia mí. – Ya te dije que iba a ser mejor que no te dijese nada antes de conocerle. – 

Hablamos un rato más, no sin antes irnos a algún lugar mas apartado. No es muy acertado hablar de estos temas en un lugar donde cualquiera nos puede oír. Me doy cuenta de que cuanto más hablaba Ludwig menos me creía que fuera hermano de Gilbert. Son tan diferentes. 

– Por cierto. – Digo así un poco de repente, mirando a Ludwig. – ¿Es cierto que el humano al que tienes que proteger no puede verte? –   
Me mira. – Si, aún no estoy seguro de por que. –   
– ¿Pueden haber varios motivos? –  
Asiente. – Hay veces que es por culpa de otro ángel o demonio, pero no he visto ninguno cerca de él. –   
– Debe ser difícil diferenciaros, soy totalmente iguales que nosotros. –   
– Bueno, a los demonios es fácil, todos tenemos los ojos rojos. – Dice Gilbert mientras se apoya en un pequeño muro.   
– ¿Todos? – Vuelvo a mirar a su hermano. – Ludwig no los tiene. –   
Ludwig alza una ceja y mira a su hermano. – ¿No se lo dijiste? –   
¿Decirme el que...? – No, estaba esperando a que me peguntara – Dice ahora divertido antes de volver a mirarme. – Los humanos solo podéis ver los ojos de un demonio cuando estás protegido por él. Ahora mismo podrías estar rodeado de cientos de ellos y no verías ningunos ojos rojos. –   
Genial, eso es absolutamente genial. – Entonces por eso no puedo ver los suyos. –   
– No exactamente. – Sigue Ludwig. – Yo no soy un demonio, sino un ángel.

A ver si me aclaro… Gilbert me trae hasta aquí para ayudar a su hermano; el humano de este no puede verle y no sabemos por qué; y ahora resulta que en vez de un demonio, como yo creía, es un ángel… Ya lo que faltaba para rizar más el rizo de lo que estaba.

– Ese es otro detallito por el que no te quería decir nada ~ –   
– ¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Uno un ángel y… otro un demonio? ¿En serio eso es posible? –   
– ¿No te lo crees? ¡Lud! ¡Saca las alas! –   
Este le tapa la boca rápidamente, mirando a los lados mientras baja la voz. – ¡Idiota! ¡Te va a oír alguien! –   
– ¡Nhoh teh pgrehopuceh Ludhfgih! –   
Miro a Lud. – ¿Siempre a sido así? –   
Suspira sonoramente. – Siempre, incluso cuando… –   
Gilbert le aparta la mano rápidamente y le corta. – ¡Bueno! – Nos mira. – ¿Vamos a por ese humano o que? – Sonríe ampliamente.  
– Claro, será fácil encontrarle. –   
– ¿Está por aquí cerca? – Oigo como Gilbert susurra “Gatito~”, Pero ahora mismo prefiero dejarlo pasar.   
– En el Gran Canal, es gondolero. –

Nos dirigimos en seguida hacia allí, donde aparcan las góndolas. Hay muchos gondoleros, muchos; no se como le vamos a encontrar. 

– ¿Cómo piensas encontrarle? Esto está lleno. –   
– Tranquilo, si Lud dice que es fácil encontrarle es por que lo es ~ – Dice Gil mientras se apoya en una pared.  
– Suele ser de los últimos en venir. –   
Suspiro antes de apoyarme también en a pared. 

 

Después de que todos se fueran, llegó una última góndola. En ella iban tres personas, cuando aparcaron pude verles perfectamente. Uno de ellos es alto, con el pelo oscuro y algo alborotado y ojos verdes. Otro de ellos es algo más bajo que el anterior, con el pelo color marrón oscuro y algo más largo que el del chico anterior, con un rizo en el lado derecho de su cabeza, este también tiene los ojos verdes. Y por último, baja el más bajo de los tres, tiene el pelo color cobrizo, una muy corta melena, con un rizo al lado izquierdo de su pelo y los ojos color café. 

– Ahí está, es el más bajo. –   
– ¡Es muy mono! ~ –   
– ¿Sabes quienes son los otros dos? – Miro a Ludwig, ignorando el comentario de Gilbert.   
– El del otro rizo es su hermano, el alto no se quien es. –  
– Yo si. – Dice Gil de repente. – Es un demonio. –   
Le mira rápidamente. – ¿Qué hace ese demonio ahí? ¿Será el protector de su hermano? –   
– A lo mejor es él el que hace que no te pueda ver. – No se me ocurre otra opción.  
– No. – Niega. – Le conozco perfectamente, no haría tal cosa. –   
– Bueno… Esa es su naturaleza ¿No? –   
– ¿Me creerías capaz de hacer algo así? – Se cruza de brazos.  
Ahí me ha pillado. – Si lo miramos así… –   
– Esta noche lo entenderás. –   
– ¿El libro? – Asiente. – Lo imaginaba. –   
– ¿Libro? – Mira Lud a su hermano.   
– “Ihr eigenes Schicksal schmieden” – Si mal no recuerdo, ese era el título del libro.  
– Ah, entiendo. – Me mira ahora Lud. – Créeme, te vendrá bien leerlo. – 

Al final tendré que leerlo… que remedio…

– Mirad, ya vienen. – Me aparto junto a Gilbert, dejándoles paso.

Justo cuando pasan por nuestro lado, Ludwig estira el brazo, intentando tocar el brazo de aquél chico. Pero, como si de un fantasma se tratase, le traspasa. Me dejó atónito la escena. 

– ¿Q-Que…? –   
– Ni siquiera puedo tocarle. – Su voz sonaba triste, muy triste.  
Gilbert lleva la mano al hombro de su hermano. – Ten por seguro que lo solucionaremos, bruder. –   
Este sonríe. – Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí. – Mira su reloj. – Es un poco tarde, mañana hablamos. – Se despide y se aleja. 

Andamos camino al hotel. Todavía tengo en la cabeza el momento en el que Ludwig en traspasado por aquel chico, y no puedo evitar pensar en que me podría haber pasado a mí con Gilbert... ¿Hubiera echo el lo mismo? Le miro de reojo, observando que el también estaba pensativo. 

– ¿Qué piensas? – Pregunto curioso, rezando por que no me volviera a decir gatito…  
– En el demonio de antes. – Pensativo. –   
– Ah, cierto, dijiste que le conocías. –   
– Si, se llama Antonio, y el no puede ser quien hace todo esto. –   
– Parece que le conoces bien. –   
– Muy bien. – 

Llegamos al hotel bastante cansados, nos tiramos sin pensarlo mucho a la cama.

– Buah, me comería una vac-… – Nos miramos rápidamente. – Quiero decir… –   
– Se lo que querías decir. – Río un poco. – No te disculpes. – Después de eso cierro los ojos mientras me recorre un pequeño escalofrío. Se levanta y me coloca correctamente sobre la cama mientras me tapa con las sábanas. – Gracias. – Estoy demasiado cansado como para renegar. Ni siquiera para abrir los ojos.   
– No tienes por que darlas. – Se acomoda a mi lado. – Tengo una idea para que no tengas tanto frío. – Susurra.   
– ¿El que…? – Susurro yo también.

En ese momento saca sus alas, tapándome con ellas sobre las mantas mientras me pegaba más a él. Es cierto que siempre está frío como el mármol, pero a la hora de dormir no se como lo hace, pero su piel se vuelve más cálida. Es extraño. No dudo un segundo en quedarme dormido en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón. Unos latidos serenos y relajantes. Si os digo la verdad, creía que estas criaturas no tenían corazón, ni figurada ni metafóricamente, pero este demonio en concreto me ha demostrado que estaba equivocado. Oigo perfectamente como su corazón late con un continuo compás, noto su respiración calándose en mi piel. Puedo notar su vida. Y por otro lado, también me ha demostrado que puede llegar a tener un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. 

Espero no equivocarme, pero creo que este viaje puede mostrare una cara de Gilbert que no creía que vería nunca en él. Incluso creo que podría llegar a conocerle. Este es el comienzo de una nueva vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayer fue un día bastante agotador, sobretodo psicológicamente, entre el viaje a Venecia con el dichoso libro mágico, asimilar que el hermano de Gilbert es un ángel y pensar que Gilbert está aquí por que estoy en peligro… Pero lo peor de todo no ha sido eso, si no la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. No la recuerdo, y sinceramente no me gustaría recordarla. Solamente sé que Gilbert me ha despertado casi empapado de sudor, con el corazón a cien por hora y la respiración muy agitada.

 

– ¡¿Estás bien?! – Gilbert me tenía en su pecho, aún con tapándome con las alas. – ¡¿Qué mierda te ha pasado?! –

 

Ni si quiera era capaz de hablar, ni de escuchar todo lo que estaba diciendo, solo estaba concentrado en volver a mi respiración normal. Cerré los ojos y traté de relajarme tanto como pude. Mientras tanto, Gilbert seguía sujetándome en su pecho con fuerza, notaba como su corazón también estaba algo acelerado.

 

– ¿Q-Que… me ha pasado…? – Conseguí pronunciar como pude, aún sin fuerzas como para incorporarme.

– Comenzaste a temblar… y luego a gritar…– Me separa un poco, mirándome fijamente.

No recordaba nada, nada de nada. – ¿En serio…? – Consigo quedarme sentado frente a él (Con su ayuda, claro) – No recuerdo nada… Pero ahora que lo dices… – Me toco la garganta, notando que me dolía un poco. – Me molesta un poco la garganta… ¿Cuánto grité? –

– Más de lo que puedes imaginar. Si no has despertado a todo el hotel ha faltado poco. – Guarda lentamente las alas, sin dejar un momento de mirarme.

– ¿D-De verdad? ¿Tanto? –

– Joder si tanto, incuso habías conseguido asustarme. –

– ¿Hmm? ¿Asustarte? – ¿A caso se puede asustar a un demonio?

– D-Dejemos el tema… – Se frota un poco la sien, mirándome después. – ¿Nunca antes te había pasado algo así? – Niego, siguiendo su mirada sin perderla un momento. Seguidamente suspira, levantándose de la cama. – Será mejor darse una ducha, has dejado la cama empapada… – Ríe un poco mientras me tiende la mano, los dos sabemos de sobra que aún tengo pocas fuerzas como para levantarme por mi mismo.

 

Sin pensarlo mucho la cojo, cogiendo seguidamente su otra mano para quedarme de pié. Después de unos segundos consigo mantener el equilibrio y comenzar a andar, apoyándome un poco en la pared.

 

– ¿Estás seguro de que puedes andar bien? Puedo acompañart… –

Me giro hacia él bruscamente. – Y entras también a la ducha conmigo ¿No? – Alzo una ceja, mirándole.

– Bueno, si me dejas no diré que no. – Sonríe ampliamente, apoyándose en la pared.

 

Río un poco antes de llegar a la puerta del baño, entrando y cerrando la puerta. Con bastante parsimonia, me desvisto y dejo la ropa a un lado, pasando por delante de un espejo antes de llegar a la pequeña ducha del baño. Miro hacia el espejo y me paro frente a él, observando un leve momento una parte de mi cuerpo, el cachete derecho, no recordaba que tenía aquella marca con forma de águila. Eso significaba que ahora era, de alguna manera, de su propiedad… más o menos…

 

Sacudo un poco la cabeza y sigo mi camino hacia la ducha, entrando en ella. Tras varios minutos, salgo del baño con una toalla atada en la cintura y otra en el pelo, frotando esta última contra mi pelo con ambas manos.

 

– ¿Es que has metido una estufa o algo ahí dentro? – Se acerca rápidamente al marco de la puerta.

– No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Me giro levemente hacia él.

–  Están los espejos totalmente empañados, y la habitación casi desprende fuego. – Dice mientras introduce un poco la mano dentro de la habitación.

–  Vamos, no es para tanto. – Me siento en una silla, aún secándome el pelo con la toalla.

 

Después de esperar un poco a que el baño de enfriase, coge una toalla y entra. Tampoco estaba tan caliente la habitación, al menos eso creo. Me levanto y voy hacia un gran espejo que había en una puerta del armario de la habitación, dejo caer la toalla sobre mis hombros y cojo el secador que hay en la mesita de noche, encendiéndolo para luego secarme un poco el pelo. No tengo muchas ganas de resfriarme. Al cabo de un rato sale Gilbert del baño con la toalla también atada a la cadera y el pelo totalmente mojado.

 

–  Agg… ¿Dónde mierda están las demás toallas? – Comienza a buscar por los cajones de la cómoda y armario.

– ¿No hay más en el baño? – Apago el secador, cogiendo la toalla que tenía sobre los hombros.

–  Si hubiera habido no estaría aquí buscando una… – Gruñe, quedándose en cuclillas para buscar en los cajones más bajos. Aproveché para tirarle la toalla que tenía en las manos y secárselo un poco. – ¿Q-Que haces? –

Aparto la toalla y cojo el secador. – Secarte el pelo. – Me siento en la cama, tras él, volviendo a encender es secador para comenzar a secárselo.

 

Él se echa un poco hacia atrás, apoyando los hombros un poco en mis piernas. Comencé a pasar una de mis manos por sus cortos mechones plateados, pasando el secador a la par de mis manos. Puedo ver en el reflejo del espejo como cierra los ojos, y casi podría jurar que ahora mismo está sonriendo, no puedo verlo del todo claro, ya que está con la cabeza algo baja. Y ahora que está así, no puedo evitar mirar su espalda, su grande y musculosa espalda, llena de cicatrices y de… ¿Cicatrices?

 

– Gilbert, ¿De que son todas esas cicatrices? – Me echo un poco más atrás en la cama, observándolas así mejor.

Suspira y abre los ojos, mirándome en el reflejo del espejo. – De jugar al ping pong… ¿Tu que crees? –

– El otro día en Florencia no las tenías, y no te has separado de mí desde que llegamos, que yo sepa… – No dice nada, solamente sigue clavando la mirada en mis ojos desde aquél gran espejo. – ¿Acaso no es así? –

En ese momento suena el móvil de Gilbert, y este rápidamente contesta, mirando antes de quién se trata, evadiendo mi pregunta. – ¿Bruder? –

 

Me levanto y enrollo el cable del secador sobre sí, dejándolo de nuevo en la mesita. Y ahora que me percato, aún estoy solamente con la toalla, y hace frío. Voy hacia el armario y abro dos de las puertas del armario, una de ellas es la del espejo. Levanto los brazos, rebuscando entre la ropa algo que pueda ser calentito y cómod… Y miro hacia abajo al notar que ya no llevaba la toalla puesta…

 

– ¿Qué haces…? – Giro la cara hacia él, agachándome para recoger la toalla y volver a ponérmela en la cintura.

– Quería volver a ver la marquita ~ – Ríe, volviendo a tirar de la toalla.

– ¡Gilbert! ¡No tires más! – Sujeto la toalla con una mano, mientras que con la otra sigo buscando algo de ropa.

– ¡Venga! ¡Solo quiero verla un poquito más! –

Consigo coger unos pantalones y un jersey bastante recio y comienzo a andar hacia el baño. – Solo un momento, eh. – Me quito la toalla de la cintura y la dejo caer al lado de la puerta, andando un poco más hasta entrar y cerrar la puerta.

 

Me dejo caer un poco al lado de la puerta, apoyándome en la pared, pensando en la cara que habrá puesto Gilbert. Comienzo a sonreír tontamente mientras lo imagino, sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la cama solamente con la toalla, sonriente, mirándome… MIERDA, RAMESH, DEJA DE PENSAR COSAS ESTÚPIDAS, NO DEBES ENAMORARTE DE ÉL, ES UN DEMONIO, Y… y seguro que él no siente lo mismo... ¡No quiero decir que yo sienta algo por el! ¡Quiero decir que…! Que… hmm… bueno… que jamás me correspondería… si algún día me enamorase de él…

 

Después de pelearme conmigo mismo, me visto rápidamente y salgo, dejando la toalla del delito en el toallero antes de salir. En cuanto salgo veo a Gilbert en el mismo sitio que antes, pero ahora de pié y vestido, parece que me estaba esperando.

 

– Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer. – Sonríe y me lanza una chaqueta marrón desde si posición, andando luego hacia la puerta de salida mientras se pone el también una chaqueta.

– ¿Dónde vamos ahora? – Le sigo, poniéndome yo también la chaqueta.

– Voy a buscar a Antonio, a ver si sabe él que pasa con el italiano de mi hermano. – Abre la puerta y sale, dejándola abierta, esperando a que pasara des pues de él.

            Y claramente, salgo. – Va a ser un poco difícil encontrarle, ¿No crees? La ciudad es bastante grande, y puede estar en cualquier sitio. –

            – Tengo la dirección de su humano, tranquilo. – Se adelanta un poco, comenzando a andar.

– ¿E-Eh? ¿Cómo es que tienes su dirección? – Le sigo, bastante curioso.

Gira la cara para mirarme y sonríe. – Tengo contactos. –

 

Solamente me dio esa respuesta, por mucho que le preguntara e insistiera. Después de unos veinte minutos más o menos, llegamos a la supuesta casa. Tenía una fachada pintada de un color claro, un beige claro. En la entrada había un minúsculo jardín con algunas florecillas y alguna planta que ahora mismo no sabría identificar. La puerta tenía un leve color marrón tostado, iba a juego con las ventanas, las cuales tenían unas cortinas traslúcidas, color celeste. Había tres pequeños escalones para llegar a la puerta de la casa, los cuales subimos para luego tocar a la puerta, esperando no habernos equivocado.

 

            Y efectivamente, aquella era la casa que buscábamos. De allí salió el chico alto del otro día, el demonio. Aun que, la verdad, no lo parecía en absoluto. Mostraba una gran sonrisa, tenía unos ojos verdes enormes y una voz bastante agradable.

 

– ¡Gil! ¡¿Eres tú?! – Al reconocerlo, este se lanza hacia Gilbert, abrazándole con fuerza. – ¡Cuánto tiempo! –

Gilbert comienza a reír un poco correspondiendo con menos intensidad al abrazo de Antonio. – ¡Tampoco a sido tanto! ¡Solo veinte años! –

 

……S-Solo veinte años……. Veinte años…. ¡¿CÓMO QUE SOLO VEINTE AÑOS?! ¡COMO SI HUBIERA SIDO AYER! ¡NO TE JODE!

 

– ¿Donde has estado? A Francis y a mí nos tenías preocupados. – Se separa un poco de él, dejándole espacio.

– Tuve que hacer unas cosillas, nada más. Por cierto,  ¿Sabes algo de Francis? – Cruza los brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Mientra el moreno niega.

– Nada desde que se fue… –

En ese momento carraspeo levemente, mirando a Gilbert. – Ah, se me olvidaba. – Sonríe y vuelve a incorporarse. – Este es Ramesh, mi humano. –

Sonrío hacia él y hago una leve reverencia. – Namast… –

Pero antes de acabar la reverencia me abraza. – ¡¿Este es el humado del que me hablaste?! ¡Encantado! ¡Soy Antonio! – Mira a Gilbert mientras me abraza. – Era cierto eso de que huele a especias ~ –

– ¿A especias…? –

– BUENO – Nos separa y se pone casi en medio de los dos, mirando a Antonio. – Venía a hablar contigo. –

– ¡Entonces pasad! – Agradablemente nos abre por completo la puerta y nos invita a pasar, sin quitar un momento la sonrisa de sus labios.

 

            Accedimos y pasamos dentro. Aquella casa era amplia y luminosa, tenía una gran entrada, con unas hermosas escaleras que, seguramente, daban a otro piso. Nos llevó por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, aún me costaba creer que fuera tan luminosa aquella casa, parecía que no estábamos en Venecia.

 

– ¿De que querías hablar? – Se sienta en un sillón rojo oscuro mientras nosotros nos sentamos al frente, en un sofá del mismo tono.

Ahora Gil está algo serio, mirando fijamente al moreno. – Sobre mi hermano. –

– ¡Ah! ¡T-Tu hermano! ¿Q-Que tal le va? –

– Nunca has sabido mentir, Antonio. Se que tienes algo que ver en todo esto, y no pienso irme hasta que me digas qué y por qué lo has hecho. – Dice secamente, aún mirándole fijamente apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, con los brazos cruzados mientras yo simplemente les miro en silencio. – Tu no sueles ser de los que hacen estas cosas… no conozco a ningún demonio mas honesto y bueno que tú, no entiendo por que ahora haces esto, y menos a mi hermano. –

La habitación se queda un momento en silencio, hasta que Antonio por fin lo rompe. – Es cierto… Fui yo quien lo hizo… –

– ¿Por qué? –  Alca un poco la voz, que sonaba ahora bastante grabe, no tiene nada que ver con su voz normal.

– ¡N-No alces la voz! – Susurra, mirando hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo. – Lovi está durmiendo, y será mejor que no se despierte… –

– ¿Lovi? –

– Me da igual desertarlo, dame una explicación ahora. –

– Gilbert… No lo entiendes… T-Tiene mal despertar… – Seguidamente oímos unos pasos fuertes bajando las escaleras. – Ahh… S-Se despertó… –

 

Cada vez se oían más cerca, hasta que alguien abrió de golpe la puerta. Era el otro chico del otro día. Llevaba puesta una camiseta algo grande para él y unos pantalones que le quedaban bastante holgueros, y tenía el pelo un poco alborotado. Pensé en darle los buenos días… pero su cara de mala leche me intimidaba bastante. Se nos quedó mirando un rato antes de volver la cara hacia Antonio.

 

– ¿Qué hace aquí el demonio este? ¿No le habrás invitado tú…? – Gruñe mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

– Vinieron a hacerme una visita ~ –

Ahora gira la para mirarnos, primero a mi y luego a Gilbert, parecía bastante enojado. – Pues la visita ya ha acabado, largo de aquí. – Anda hasta donde se encuentra Antonio.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Rápidamente Gilbert se levanta, encarándole un poco. – ¿¡Quien te crees tú para echarme de aquí así!? – Gruñe un poco.

– El dueño de esta casa y de Antonio, ¿Te queda claro? Y si no me da exactamente igual. Vete. – Se apoya en el sillón donde se encontraba Antonio, en silencio.

– Gilbert, mejor vámonos. – Me levanto, cogiéndole del brazo, pero rápimente se aparta.

– ¡Y una mierda! ¡De aquí no me voy hasta que tenga una respuesta! –

– ¿Respuesta? – Pregunta el italiano a Antonio.

Este levanta la cara, mirándole. – Es el hermano de Ludwig. –

– Oh, ya veo. – Vuelve la cara hacia nosotros y frunce el ceño. – Yo le pedí a Antonio que lo hiciera, mi hermano no necesita a ese para nada, y aparte, no  me gusta nada… Y ahora que tienes una respues… –

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES DECIDIR ESO! – Anda ligero hacia él, cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa.

– ¡Gilbert! ¡Para! – Y para, claro que para, pero no por que yo se lo hubiera dicho.

Antonio, rápido como un rayo, aparta la mano de Gil y la retuerce en su espalda. – ¡¿PERO QUE HACES ANTONIO?! –

– Lo siento… Tengo que protegerle… – Levanta la mirada hacia mí. – Por favor, iros. –

Asiento y ando hacia Gilbert. – Será mejor que nos vayamos… – Miro de reojo al italiano y luego me centro en Gil, el cual se frotaba la muñeca que antes había tenido en la espalda.

Sin decir mucho más, salimos de la casa, alejándonos rápidamente. – ¡SERÁ GILIPOLLAS! ¡NO SE COMO ANTONIO PUEDE PROTEGERLE! –

– Deberíamos decírselo a tu hermano, que por cierto, ¿No llamó antes? –

– ¡Mierda! ¡Cierto! – Mira el reloj de su muñeca izquierda, chascando la lengua. – ¡Había quedado con él hace diez minutos! ¡Mierda! – Me agarra de la mano y comienza acorrer, casi arrastrándome.

 

            Esto cada vez es mas raro y enrevesado... y estoy seguro de que esto no acabará aquí.


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert había quedado con su hermano a las siete de nuevo en la Basílica de San Marco, y ya eran las siete y cuarto. Cuando conseguimos llegar eran las siete y veinticinco, Ludwig no estaba allí.

 

– Ah…ah… Tu hermano o se cansó de esperar… ah… o llega tarde… – Los dos tenemos la respiración bastante agitada, yo no puedo evitar dejarme caer en una de las columnas de la basílica.

– Ah… Es raro… – Dice mientras apoya las manos sobre sus muslos, encorvándose un poco para conseguir recuperar el aliento. – El no es de los que se van… cuando se cansan… ah… y menos de los que llegan tarde… –

Llevo la mirada hasta él, aún algo agitado. – ¿Entonces…? –

Niega mientras se  incorpora y mira hacia los lados un par de veces. – No lo sé… – Ahora mismo Gilbert parece bastante preocupado, debe ser muy raro que Ludwig se retrase.

– Podríamos buscarle por la ciudad, tal vez esté cerca. –

– Si, no es mala idea. – Me coge de la muñeca y me lleva hacia una calle oscura, muy oscura. Sin salida, a demás.

– ¿Dónde vamos? ¿No íbamos a buscar a tu hermano? – Frena y se da la vuelta, y lo primero que puedo apreciar claramente son sus intensos ojos rojos entre tanta oscuridad.

– Claro que vamos. – Noto como algo en su espalda aparece, supongo que son las alas. – Será mas rápido hacerlo por el aire, ¿no crees? – Sonríe antes de agarrarme de la cintura y comenzar a volar.

Me agarro rápidamente a sus hombros y espalda, quedándose ahora mi cara un poco más abajo de su mandíbula mientras le miro. – ¡Gilbert! ¡Para! ¡Te van a ver! –

Me mira de reojo, sonriente de nuevo. – Si lo hago rápido no ~ –

 

En ese momento agita las alas con fuerza, haciendo que sobrevolemos rápidamente el cielo de Venecia. Como es normal, le agarro con bastante más fuerza ahora del cuello y espalda, creo que casi consigo arañarle. Después de unos segundos llegamos a lo alto de un edificio bastante grande, a un lugar donde era difícil que nos vieran.

 

Me deja en el suelo y me suelto, sentándome en el suelo. – No vuelvas a hacer eso… –

– ¡Vamos! ¡Ha sido divertido! – Ríe un poco mientras se sienta a mi lado, mirando hacia las calles y canales.

– Será para ti… – Me peino un poco con los dedos, ya que el viajecito me ha dejado bien despeinado. Mientras lo hago miro un como e edificio, sin llegar a reconocerlo. – ¿Qué edificio es este? Es precioso. –

– La basílica de Santa María Della Salute, es uno de los lugares más altos de Venecia, será fácil encontrar a Ludwig desde aquí. – Después de decir eso guarda sus alas, dejando unos pequeños rasgones en su camiseta. Por suerte, ha traído la chaqueta.

¿Cómo pretendes encontrarle así? Casi no se puede apreciar las caras de la gente. –

Gira la cara hacia mí y sonríe. – Vista de águila, gatito ~ –

Entrecierro los ojos y le devuelvo la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados. – Creo que quedamos en que no volverías a llamarme así, ¿Recuerdas? –

– Vale, no te enfades tigre ~ – Lo dice aún mas sonriente antes de girar la cara. – No he dicho gatito ~ –

Suspiro antes de apoyar las manos en el suelo tras de mí y mirar hacia el cielo. – Ya veo que tienes una obsesión rara por los felinos. –

Nada mas terminar la frase Gilbert vuelve a sacar las alas rápidamente, asustándome un momento. – He encontrado a Ludwig. – Se levanta y coge mis manos para levantarlas y llevarlas de nuevo a su cuello.

– Dime que esta vez vamos de otra… – Comienza a volar de la misma forma, llegando en un instante a la otra punta de la ciudad. –… manera… – Vuelvo a agarrarme fuerte a él para no caer al suelo, Gil también me agarra más fuerte, pegándome algo más a él.

– Creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto. – Dijo algo serio mientras miraba hacia las cristaleras de la casa.

 

            Ahora mismo estamos en un pequeño jardín, lleno de flores y alguna que otra tomatera. Y ahora que observo detenidamente la casa me doy cuenta de que es la de Lovino, de nuevo estamos aquí.

 

– ¿Esta no es…? –

– Mira hacia allí. – Señala con la cabeza el lugar que esta mirando desde que hemos llegado.

 

Miro y veo a cuatro personas dentro de la casa, una de ellas es Ludwig, obvio, por eso estamos allí, dos de ellas son Antonio y Lovino, también obvio, viven allí. La cuarta persona es el humano de Ludwig… ¿Y están… hablando…?

 

– Gilbert, ¿No se supone…? –

– Si, se supone que no puede verle, lo pudimos comprobar con nuestros propios ojos. – Aun serio, sigue mirando la escena.

Giro ahora la cara para mirarle. – Tal vez haya sito Antonio. –

– Tal vez… – Se separa un poco de mí y comprueba que puedo mantenerme en pié antes de comenzar a andar.

 

Voy tras él, también mirando la escena también algo perplejo mientras Gil abre la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín y entra, ninguno tarda en mirarle para luego llevar la mirada hacia mí. Ludwig se encontraba cerca de nosotros, justo frente Antonio, el cual tenía detrás a Lovino y el humano de Ludwig.

 

– ¿Otra vez aquí? ¿No habéis tenido suficiente ya? – Dice Lovino mientras muestra una mueca de desagrado. – Pesados… – Este agarra el brazo de su hermano y lo esconde algo más tras Antonio.

– Lovino… Escucha… – Con un tono bastante calmado, comienza Ludwg.

El nombrado vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia Ludwig, sin dejarle terminar. – Tú cállate, ya te dije que no dejaré que protejas a mi hermano, ya lo hago yo. No te necesita. –

– Hermano… – Intentó hablar el chico más joven, pero su hermano no le dejó, cortándole bruscamente.

– Ya te he dicho antes que mantuvieras la boca cerrada, sabes que hago esto por tu bien. –

– Ahora vas a ser tú el que va a mantener la boca cerrada, ¿entendido? – Dice Gilbert mientras de acerca a Antonio.

– ¿Qué? ¡Atrévete a repetirlo! –

– ¡Que te calles! ¡Joder! –

Rápidamente, Lovino suelta a su hermano y se pone tras Antonio. – M-Me ha gritado… – Dirigiéndose ahora a su demonio.

Este le acaricia sonriente la cabeza y mira a Gilbert. – ¿Qué ocurre, Antonio? –

Algo sonriente, comienza a hablar. – Ludwig consiguió que Feliciano pudiera verle, no tuve nada que ver en eso, y ya sabes lo que eso significa. –

Miro rápidamente hacia Ludwig, luego a aquel chico y por último a Gilbert. – ¿Qué significa? –

– Que a ellos dos les une algo más que la relación de protector y protegido, algo más fuerte. –

 

Ahora lo único que se me ocurre más fuerte que eso es el amor… Oh, por favor, ¿Desde cuando pienso yo en el amor? ¡¿Y por que pienso en Gilbert cuando pienso en amor?!

 

Gruñó Lovino antes de salir un poco de detrás de Antonio y mirar a Gilbert. – ¡Pero es imposible! ¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo va a ser eso posible si ni siquiera podía verle antes?! –

– P-Pero… podía sentirle… – Dice una vocecita tras Antonio y Lovino, los cuales se giraron hacia atrás. – Aún que no le viera, sabía que me protegía… –

Antonio, algo más sonriente, acarició de nuevo la cabeza de Lovino, el cual le miró con un mohín. – Deberías dejar que Ludwig le protegiera. –

– ¡No! –

– Lovino. – Comienza Ludwig. – Puedo asegurarte que le protegeré como haga falta. – Se gira el italiano mayor hacia él, con el ceño bastante fruncido.

– ¡No es eso! ¡Joder! ¡Ya se que lo harás! – Gruñe con más fuerza, mirándole. – ¡Pero hace años juré que lo haría yo! ¡Y lo voy a hacer! –

 

Eso no me lo esperaba, la verdad, y parece que Ludwig y Gilbert tampoco se lo esperaban para nada. En cambio, Antonio y Feliciano parecían saberlo de antemano.

 

El pequeño, sonriente, se acerca a su hermano. – ¿Hablas de la promesa que le hiciste al Abuelo? – El mayor frunce un poco más el ceño y asiente, apartando la mirada con los mofletes algo hinchados. – No tienes que preocuparte por eso. – Lentamente, el Feliciano pasa los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano, abrazándole. – Que Lud sea mi protector no quiere decir que sea el único que me proteja, se que tú siempre estarás al tanto de que no me pase nada malo. –

 

Rápidamente, Lovino corresponde el abrazo, hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, y seguidamente Antonio se acerca y abraza sonriente a los hemanos.

 

– Bueno, creo que ya está todo solucionado. – Dice Gil antes de dirigirse a su hermano y ponerle una mano en el hombro. – Bien echo, bruder. –

– Gracias por todo, Gilbert. – Le mira sonriente antes avanzar hacia los tres chicos que se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación.

Ahora Gil se gira hacia mí, sonriente. – Vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. – Comienza a andar hacia la puerta de cristal, seguidamente voy tras él.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Me pongo a su paso, saliendo por el jardín a la calle.

Se encoge de hombros y me mira. – Es tarde, no hay mucho que hacer a estas horas. – Levanto un poco la muñeca para mirar mi reloj, son casi las nueve. – Mañana volveremos a la India, supongo que estarás cansado de tanto viaje. –

– La verdad es que si. – Sonrío, volviendo a mirar hacia delante. Después de andar unos minutos cogimos una góndola, la cual nos dejó cerca del hotel, justo frente a un pequeño restaurante.

Gil para rápidamente, mirando el restaurante. – ¿Te apetece cenar aquí? – Paro yo también y miro el restaurante antes de mirarle. Seguidamente, el también me mira, llevándose una mano a la nuca. – Si quieres, claro… – Ahora mismo puedo jurar que está algo sonrojado.

Le sonrío un poco, mirándole aún. – Me encantaría. – Me adelanto un poco y abro la puerta del restaurante, entrando Gil un poco después.

 

Después de esperar a que nos atendieran, nos llevan a una mesa levemente alejada del resto, al lado de una de las grandes ventanas. Suena una música tradicional veneciana bastante agradable de fondo, sin ningún tipo de letra, solamente instrumental. En el centro de la mesa hay un pequeño jarrón con algunas flores rosadas… Esto más que una cena parece una cita…

 

Acaban de dar las diez y cuarto, se nos ha hecho mas tarde de lo que pensaba. Salimos de aquel restaurante rumbo al hotel, que por suerte no está muy lejos de donde estamos ahora mismo.

 

– Oye Gil. – Giro la cara hacia él mientras andamos, el cual hace lo mismo al oírme.  – Quería preguntarte algo, sobre lo de antes. –

– ¿Lo de antes? – Levanta una ceja, aún mirándome.

Asiento, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. – Lo que pasó con tu hermano. –

– Ah, si, dime. – Dice con una pizca de curiosidad.

– Quería saber si… lo que une a tu hermano y a Feliciano es… bueno… ¿Amor? – Ladeo levemente la cabeza mientras sigo mirándole.

Vuelve a mirar al frente y se rasca la nuca, mirando ahora un poco hacia arriba. – Hmm… No es exactamente amor, pero si, es algo muy parecido. –

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. – Entonces… – Vuelvo a mirarle. – ¿Es posible que un demonio… bueno, en este caso un ángel, se enamore de su humano? ¿No hay alguien o algo que intente impedirlo? –

Cierra los ojos y suspira levemente. – Si, si que lo hay. – Los vuelve a abrir y mira hacia el cielo. – Hay algunos ángeles y demonios que rechazan totalmente esa relación, ellos ni siquiera les dicen que son sus protectores, simplemente aparecen cuando les necesitan y luego vuelven a desaparecer. No quieren más contacto con los humanos. –

– Ya veo… – Meto un poco la barbilla en el cuello de la chaqueta y me encojo en poco de hombros, intentando así que entrara menos el aire frío por mi cuerpo.

– Yo pienso que eso es una tontería, en cierta manera es como si intentaran evitar conocer su pasado. –

Vuelvo a girarme hacia él, aún con la boca algo tapada. – ¿Su pasado…? ¿Qué tienen que ver los humanos con vuestro pasado? –

Ríe levemente, volviendo a mirarme. – Hay varias teorías sobre como llegamos al mundo, al igual que vosotros. Muchos creen que hubo una fuerza sobrenatural que hizo aparecer a tonas las criaturas que existen, lo que vosotros llamarías Dios. Otros creen que los ángeles nacieron de un manantial celestial y los demonios de unas llamas frías como el hielo. La verdad es que pienso que esa es la mas tonta de todas. – A decir verdad, yo también pienso lo mismo. – La más extendida y polémica de todas es la que todo demonio y ángel ha oído alguna vez, en la que se cree que todos y casa uno de nosotros una vez fue un humano. –

            Abro un poco más los ojos, apartando levemente la mirada. – Entonces… – Vuelvo a mirarle. – Eso querría decir que una vez fuiste como yo, un humano. –

            Asiente. – Si fuera cierto, si. Y la verdad, es que me gusta pensar que lo es. – Sonrió un poco después de acabar la frase, intentando esconderla un poco bajo la bufanda que le regalé.

 

            Después de un minuto o así llegamos al hotel y subimos hasta la habitación, cuando miro el reloj veo que ya son las once menos cuarto pasadas. Cojo la llave de la habitación y abro, dejando que Gil cerrara tras mí.

 

– ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta…? – Me siento sobre la cama, apartándome un mechón de pelo de la cara, un poco nervioso.

Se acerca un poco. – Claro. –

Cuanto más se acerca mas nervioso me pongo, y creo que sé por lo que es… – ¿Si te hubiera pasado lo mismo que a tu hermano… hubieras echo lo mismo…? –

Algo extrañado, levanta una ceja. – ¿Qué quieres decir? –

Trago saliva e intento parecer lo más tranquilo posible. – Si no hubiera podido verte… – Aparto un poco la mirada. – ¿…Intentarías que pudiera hacerlo…? Como Ludwig con Feliciano… Ya sabes… –

Suspira y se sienta a mi lado, encontrando rápidamente mi mirada. – Si te soy sincero, al principio no me hubiera molestado para nada. – Al oírle decir eso, aparté la mirada de la suya. – Pero… – Volvió a poner mi mirada donde estaba antes, cogiendo suavemente mí barbilla. – Ahora no podría imaginarme viviendo lejos de ti, me cuesta hasta pensarlo. – Sus palabras hicieron que me diera un vuelco el corazón. Nada más escucharlas me sonrojo, quedándome fijamente mirándole a los ojos. Él, después, creo que después de recapacitar lo que dijo, también se sonroja bastante, apartando un poco la mirada. – Ehh… mhnn… Bueno… Y-Yo… –

Creo que estoy preparado para decir que estoy enamorado de él. Reúno todas las agallas que tengo y vuelvo a mirarle, ahora totalmente rojo. – Yo tampoco me imagino ahora mi vida sin ti… –

Creo que aquello le sorprendió bastante, por que abrió bastante los ojos y se sonrojó algo más. – ¿D-De verdad…? –

Asiento, sin dejar de mirarle un segundo a los ojos.

 

Muy poco a poco de va acercando a mí, y al igual que él, yo también me voy acercando a él. Noto seguidamente como apoya una de sus manos sobre la mía, agarrándole suavemente mientras traga algo de saliva. Seguidamente nuestras frentes de juntan mientras bajo un poco la mirada hasta sus labios. Si, estoy deseando besarle ahora mismo, no sabéis cuanto. Vuelvo a levantar la mirada hasta la suya, observando que ahora él es el que mira mis labios haciendo un amago de besarme, pero justo en ese momento suena mi móvil.

 

– L-Lo siento… – Cierro los ojos aún algo rojo y me separo un poco.

Ahora él, totalmente rojo, también se separa. – T-Tranquilo, no es tu culpa… –

Llevo la mano hasta mi móvil y lo cojo sin mirar antes quien era. – ¿Diga…? – Me incorporo un poco en la cama, escuchando la conocida voz que hay al otro lado del teléfono. – Oh, hola Ivan. – Gilbert rápidamente me mira, alzando una ceja con una pequeña mueca de desagrado.

 

Estuve hablando unos minutos con él, lo que a Gil no le hizo mucha gracia que digamos. Después de colgar me acero a él, sentándome de nuevo en la cama. Gil ya está metido en ella, se gira un poco y me mira.

 

– ¿Qué quería? – Dice algo desagradablemente.

– Dijo que le pareció raro que no estuviera estos días en casa, estaba preocupado. –

Gruñe mientras se incorpora un poco. – ¿Y para que mierda va a tu casa? –

– Se dejó la bufanda y fue a recogerla, y al ver que no estaba me llamó. –

– ¿A estas horas…? –

Encojo los hombros y me tumbo junto a él, tapándome hasta la nariz. – Eso me dijo. –

 

Masculla algo entre dientes y vuelve a darse la vuelta. Rápidamente, le abrazo por detrás y apoyo la frente en su espalda, seguidamente, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, haciendo que me pegara algo más a él.

 

– Śubharātri, Gil. – Susurro antes de cerrar los ojos, sonriente.

– Gute nacht, liebe. –

 

                                                           ***

 

            A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos con tiempo para desayunar y coger el vuelo de vuelta a la India.

 

Si os digo la verdad, estoy deseando llegar ya a casa y volver a mi vida normal, aún que no se por que, pero siento que aún no ha acabado toda esta historia de demonios y ángeles… Espero equivocarme.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de unas horas de avión llegamos de nuevo a la India, dios, como he anhelado su agradable clima templado y soleado. No pienso moverme de aquí por un tiempo, siempre y cuando Gil no decida por si solo ir por ahí, que no me extrañaría, la verdad. Nada más llegar a casa respiré hondo y suspiré, cerrando los ojos mientras estiraba los brazos hacia los lados e inclinaba el pecho un poco hacia atrás, estirándome todo lo que podía.

           

– Ah… Por fin en casa. – Sonriente, me giro hacia Gil mientras bajo los brazos. – Me llevarás las maletas a la habitación, ¿Verdad?~ – Comienzo, sonriente, a andar hacia el salón.

Escucho unos leves gruñidos y el sonido de las bolsas y maletas tras de mí. – Soy tu protector, no tu criado… –

Llego al salón y me giro, apoyándome en el marco la puerta mientras le miro. – Oh, venga, ¿A caso no puedes con un par de maletas y unas cuantas bolsas? Creía que los demonios erais más impresionantes… – Sonrío algo más, intentando picarle.

Y lo conseguí. – ¡Claro que puedo! – Sujeta ahora las cosas con más fuerza, irguiéndose cuanto podía. – ¡Puedo con esto y mucho más! – Rápido, tira de ellas y se adentra en el salón, dirección a las habitaciones. En cuanto dejas sus maletas en su habitación se encamina al mío. – ¿Las dejo aquí? – Las deja al lado de la cama.

Entro tras él, cogiéndolas y subiéndolas con cuidado a la cama. – Mejor aquí, voy a deshacerlas. – Abro la cremallera de una de ellas y giro la cara hacia él. – Deberías hacer lo mismo con las tuyas. –

– Beh, lo haré mas tarde. – Estira los brazos hacia arriba, bajándolas luego hasta su nuca para apoyar la cabeza en sus manos. – Hay tiempo. –

Encojo los hombros y vuelvo la mirada a la maleta. – Como quieras. – Saco algo de ropa y la coloco sobre la cama mientras Gilbert observa la habitación con detenimiento. Termino de deshacer aquella maleta, cerrándole y llevándola hacia un pequeño armario empotrado que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

– ¿Esto es un tigre…? – Tras haber guardado la maleta y cerrar el armario me giro de nuevo hacia él, sostiene entre sus manos uno de los pocos peluches que tengo. Es un peluche circular de tigre, si, de tigre. La verdad es que no se me ocurre ninguna otra forma de describirlo. – Mas que un tigre parece un gato gordo. –

Y llega el y le llama gato gordo… – No es ni parece un gato, y menos gordo… – Se lo quito de las manos y lo dejo en la estantería de nuevo, junto a lo otros peluches. – Y aparte, ¿Qué haces fisgoneando en mis cosas? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Cómo deshacer un par de maletas que hay en tu cuarto? – Levanto una ceja mientras le miro, después de haber colocado en su sitio los peluches.

– Vale, vale… – Dice después de un leve suspiro. – Por cierto, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo…? – Pregunta con bastante cautela, la verdad es que eso me ha sorprendido mucho.

Al oírle me giro hacia él, apoyándome levemente en la cama. – Claro, dime. –

– ¿Quién es? – Pregunta mientras señala una de las fotos que hay junto a los peluches. Me acerco para ver cual de ellas señala.

– ¿Esta de aquí? – Cojo la que está a la derecha, sacándola de la estantería mientras él asiente.

Se acerca un poco más a mí y mira la foto con bastante detenimiento. – ¿Es… tu novia…? –Nada mas oír eso no puedo evitar echarme a reír, casi escapándoseme las lágrimas. Por lo que puedo notar, Gilbert se molesta un poco por aquello. – ¿Qué he dicho tan gracioso? – Bufa, haciendo así que verificase que estaba molesto.

–Nada, nada. – Digo mientras me seco los ojos, parando poco a poco de reír. – Es solo que me ha hecho gracia que creyeras que era mi novia. – Le miro, conteniendo de nuevo un poco la risa mientras lo pienso.

– Entonces… ¿Es…? –

– Mi hermana. –

Rápidamente vuelve a mirar la foto y luego a mi. – Ahora que lo dices… si que os parecéis. –

Dejo la foto junto a las otras. – Si, eso dicen, aún que yo no veo el parecido. –

Vamos, tenéis las narices idénticas y el mismo color de pelo y piel. – Me mira fijamente.

– Hmm… si tu lo dices… – Le miro también, acercándome un poco. – Oye Gil… –

– Dime. – Me mira mientras me acerco hasta quedarme a unos centímetros. – Acabo de recordar algo…– Paso una de mis manos por la suya.

Sonriente, se acerca algo más. – Creo que ya se el qu- –

– Aún no has deshecho la maleta, vago. – Río, separándome de él y yendo hacia el salón.

 

Seguidamente, Gilbert va detrás de mí para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación, cogiendo su maleta para ponerla en su cama y abrirla. Mientras el la deshace yo me tumbo y estiro en uno de los sofás, como lo he echado me menos… Miro hacia la habitación de Gil para asegurarme de que deshace su maleta, y por lo que se ve lo está haciendo… lo observo detenidamente mientras dobla su ropa, y juraría que lo hace mucho mejor que yo. Es uy vago, pero debo admitir que cuando quiere hace las cosas bien. Después de meter la ropa en el armario, se acerca y se sienta en el sofá de enfrente.

– Ahh… Por fin he terminado. –

– Cual quiera diría que has estado un día entero trabajando. – Río, mirándole mientras me irgo y paso de estar tumbado a sentarme, mirándole. – Por cierto, ¿me preguntaste antes si era mi novia por que estabas celoso? – Río un poco más, apoyando la cara en mis manos.

Noto como se sonroja un poco y se pone algo nervioso. – ¿E-Eh? ¿Celoso yo? ¡Claro que no! – Comenzó a reír nerviosamente mirando hacia todos los lados posibles. – ¿P-Por que lo dices? –

– Bueno, pusiste un mohín cuando viste la foto y ahora te has puesto nervioso, ¿Qué quieres que piense si no? – Vuelvo a reír, levantándome del sofá.

– Solo quería saber quien era… no estaba celoso… – No, que va, vaya que no.

Río mientras ando hacia él. – Por cierto, he recordado otra cosa mas ~ –

– Ya he deshecho la maleta… – Se cruza de brazos, mirándome mientras me apoyo con las manos en el respaldo del sofá.

– Lo se. Esto es algo que seguro que te gusta más. – Sonriente, me acerco a su oreja. – Algo que dejamos a medias en Italia ~ – Más sonriente, me alejo rápidamente, andando hacia la puerta. Pero antes de llegar a ella me sujeta con fuerza de la muñeca, apoyándome de espaldas a la pared mientras me mira fijamente. Justo como tenía pensado que hiciera.

– Deberíamos terminarlo. – Se pega cuando puede a mí, dejándome totalmente pegado a la pared. – ¿No crees? ~ –

Le cojo del cuello de la camiseta y tiro de ella hacia mí. – Deja de hablar de una vez y bésame ya. – Rápidamente lleva una mano a mi cintura y me besa fogosamente, presionándome aún más contra la pared… y debo decir que eso me ha gustado más de lo que creía.

 

Paso lentamente las manos por su cuerpo hacia arriba hasta llegar a los hombros, sujetándolos con algo de fuerza mientras me sigue besando de la misma forma, metiendo ahora algo de lengua y bajando una de las manos hasta mi muslo, pasando los dedos por él y subiéndolos hasta la hebilla de mi cinturón. Juguetea un poco con ella antes de comenzar a desabrocharla ahora con las dos manos, separándose de mis labios para morder el inferior y tirar levemente de él mientras sonríe lascivamente. Sonrío también, no de la misma forma, mientras paso los dedos por sus hombros y nuca.

 

– ¿Te gusta morder? – Sonrío, volviendo a pegar la cabeza a la pared mientras le miro bastante fijamente.

– Mucho. – Sonríe aún mas lascivamente, lanzándose contra mi cuello para morderlo suavemente.

Seguidamente, ladeo la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, presionando levemente su cabeza contra mi cuello, quedándome a escasos centímetros de su oreja. – A mi también ~ – Susurro sonriente. – Y que me muerdan también ~ –

 

Creo que eso le gustó, por que ahora está mordiéndome más insistente y rápidamente todo el cuello, desde el hombro hasta debajo de la oreja, pasando luego al lóbulo de la misma. Mientras lo hace, tira del cinturón y lo saca, desabrochando ahora el botón del pantalón para tirar levemente de el hacia él y luego hacia abajo, rozándonos levemente. Seguidamente, pasa sus manos por dentro de mi camiseta, acariciando desde mi ombligo hasta el elástico de mis calzoncillos lentamente para luego introducir un par de dedos en él y tirar levemente del elástico. Y justo cuando creía que iba a meter algo más la mano suena el timbre.

 

– Siempre nos pillan en el mejor momento… – Suspiro, mirándole.

– Ignora el timbre y ya está. – Lame levemente mi cuello.

Por mucho que quisiera hacerle caso, vuelvo a suspirar y le aparto un poco. – Debo abrir. – Con el ceño fruncido y un mohín, se aparta del todo, dejándome libre. Antes de ir hacia la puerta le miro sonriente. – Cuando se vaya lo terminaremos, tranquilo ~ Ahora vete, ya sabes que no deberían verte en mi casa. – Me giro y salgo por la puerta hacia la de entrada a la casa.

– Vooooy. – Oigo como saca las alas y se abre las puertas correderas del salón.

            Rápidamente, abro la puerta y veo a Iván. – Namasté, Iván. – Sonriente, aho una leve reverencia y le dejo pasar.

– Buenos días ~ – Pasa y se queda a mi lado, hoy parece feliz. – Hace unos días vine, pero no estabas. –

– Oh, si, tuve que irme un par de días, nada importante. – Sonrío, mirándole. – Guardé tu bufanda en mi armario, ven. – Ando hacia el salón primero para asegurarme de que Gilbert no está allí y me giro un poco. – Espera aquí, no tardaré. Sonrío de nuevo y entro a la habitación, abriendo el armario para coger la bufanda y volver a salir fuera.

– ¿Quién te ha dado esto? – Me mira, con algo que no puedo identificar en las manos, algo como… un colgante, o algo así.

Que yo recuerde nadie me ha regalado nada últimamente. – ¿A ver…? – Me acerco y me siento a lo lado en el sofá, dejando la bufanda en mi regazo mientras miro sus manos. Pone el colgante en una de sus manos y me lo pasa. Lo cojo y lo observo con detenimiento, nunca ante lo había visto, es una pequeña cruz de hierro, y por lo que puedo notar tiene un grabado por detrás. – No lo había visto antes… – Le doy la vuelta y veo una pequeña inscripción en alemán, así que supongo que es de Gilbert.

Sonríe, mirándome. – ¿Y no tienes idea de quien puede ser? –

– Bueno… Creo que si. – Parece que tiene interés en conocer al dueño de esto…

– Tal vez sea de Gilbert, ¿No crees? – Sonríe un poco más.

 

Espera… ¿Iván conoce a Gilbert…? ¿Desde cuando? O bueno… tal vez sea otro Gilbert… debe ser otro Gilbert…

 

– ¿Quién…? – Intento hacerme el loco y evito mirarle a los ojos, pero lentamente me coge de la barbilla y me hace volver a mirarle. Acercándose poco a poco y mirándome a los ojos sonríe. – E-Espera… – Intento apartarle cuando quedan pocos centímetros para que nuestros labios se toquen. Y rápido como un rayo, mueve una de sus manos hacia un lado y veo como para un puñetazo que iba directo a su cara.

– Este Gilbert ~ – Ríe, sujetando fuerte aquél puño.

 

Rápidamente, me aparto y sigo aquel brazo hasta ver a Gilbert. Nunca le había visto de esta manera, tiene los ojos de un color rojo muy intenso y casi no puedo ver sus pupilas.

 

– NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLE, ¿ENTIENDES ESO? NI PENSARLO. – Se notaba muy, muy cabreado.

– Sabia que si hacía eso vendrías ~ ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Gil! ~ – En cambio, Iván actuaba de forma muy natural y como si no hubiera pasado nada.

– Y MÁS TIEMPO QUE DEBERÍAMOS HABER ESTADO SIN VERNOS. –

Miro a Gil algo confuso. – ¿Os conocéis de antes…? – Aún no me lo acabo de creer, la verdad.

– Si… Desgraciadamente sí… – Gruñe, mirándome con esos impactantes ojos.

– Entonces… ¿Esto es tuyo? No lo había visto antes. – Se queda callado, mirando la cruz. – ¿Gil…? ¿Ocurre algo…? –

– ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? – Dice ahora bastante serio, mirándome.

– Lo encontré encima de la mesa ~ –

Gira la cara rápidamente hacia Iván, mirándole con odio. – ¿Has sigo tú…? – Gruñe bastante más. – No te basta con el daño que has hecho ya, ¿verdad…? – Se queda un momento en silencio. – ¡¿VERDAD?! ¡TENÍAS QUE METERTE POR MEDIO OTRA VEZ! ¿¡NO PUEDES DEJAR DE METERTE EN MI VIDA Y DESAPARECER DE UNA PUTA VEZ!? – Estaba realmente cabreado y elevaba cada vez más el tono de voz. – ¡¿O ACASO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA LA CARA PRIMERO?! ¡POR QUE SI ES ASÍ PUEDO HACERLO AQUÍ MISMO! – Ya remangándose las mangas me levanto, intentando que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

– Gil, venga, relájate… No vas a solucionar nada poniéndote así. – Pongo una mano sobre su brazo, mirándole a los ojos… por mucho miedo que me dieran ahora…

Me aparte la mano de un manotazo, gruñendo con fuerza. – ¡NO QUIERO SOLUCIONAR NADA! ¡SOLAMENTE QUIERO REVENTARLE LA CABEZA! –

– Gilbert… por favor… relájate… – Intento calmarle volviendo a poner la mano en el mismo sitio, ahora cogiéndola también con la otra mano.

            Iván, sonriente contempla la escena. – Ohh ~ ¿Tiene ya el monstruo alguien que consigue calmarle? ~ – Ríe después de decir aquello. Y creo que aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

– ¡VOY A ROMPERTE TODOS LOS PUTOS HUESOS DEL CUERPO CABRON HIJO DE PUTA! – Rápidamente vuelve a lanzar un puño hacia él, volviendo Iván a pararlo. –

– ¡Gilbert! ¡Para! – Le abrazo desde atrás para intentar separarle de Iván. Pero no funciona de nada, no consigo moverle ni un milímetro.

– Eso ~ Deberías parar antes de que te hagas daño ~ –  Cada vez reía mas, sujetándole el puño como si nada. – Cobarde. –

Suelta un fuerte gruñido y comienza a darle puñetazos, por suerte puedo separarle un poco y atraerle hacia mí. – ¡GILBERT! – Lo que no me esperaba es que con un movimiento de brazo me lanzase al suelo fieramente, mirándome ahora con los ojos casi sin pupila. Parecía otra persona. En ese momento siento como me falta un poco el aire, los músculos se me tensas y un tremendo miedo me invade por completo. Segundos después de aquello sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y el también. Al volver a fijarse en mí pone una cara que no puedo definir solamente con palabras, puedo notar el miedo y la tristeza reflejados en su cara perfectamente. Nada mas verle se me encoge el corazón y me incorporo un poco en el suelo, mirando como comienzan a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

– Y-Yo… – Se echa unos pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme.

– Tranquilo… estoy bien. – Me levanto del suelo y me irgo, mirándole bastante preocupado.

– Mírate. – Comienza Iván. – Has vuelto a poner en peligro otra vida… –

– No… No… Y-Yo no… no quería… – Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, cabizbaja mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas más. – L-Lo siento… –

– Gilbert, tranquilízate… – Ando hacia él, algo dolorido por el golpe.

– ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO! – Rompe a llorar, gritando cuando puede. – ¡¡CASI TE MATO, JODER!! ¡¡TE HE PUESTO EN PELIGRO CUANDO SOY EL QUE DEBE PROTEGERTE!! ¡¡JODER!! – Rápidamente, saca las alas y sale por la puerta corredera sin que pueda evitarlo.

Corro hasta la puerta, quedándome justo en el marco. – ¡Gilbert! –

– No va a volver. –

Me giro bruscamente hacia él y me acerco hasta quedarme justo en frente. – ¡¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que acaba de pasar aquí?! ¡¿Y de que conoces a Gilbert?! ¡No entiendo nada! – Le grito muy alterado, mirándole fijamente mientras espero respuestas.

Suspira y me mira. – Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo todo. – Hace un gesto con la mano para que me siente a si lado. Y lo hago, esperando las respuestas que quiero.

Coge la cruz y para el pulgar por la inscripción. – Explícame que es esa cruz. – Me cruzo de brazos y me echo un poco en el respaldo del sofá.

Sonríe un poco, mirándole detenidamente. – Esta cruz se la regaló su hermano, supongo que le conoces ya. –

– Si, Ludgiw. – No le doy muchas mas explicaciones, y tampoco estoy de humor para darlas.

– Y supongo que también sabes que es un ángel. – Asiento, sin muchas ganas tampoco de hablar. – Y… ¿Sabes que significa la inscripción? –

– “Schutzengel”… No… Mi nivel de alemán es muy bajo. –

Sonríe, volviendo a mirar la cruz. – Ángel de la guarda. –

– Ajam… ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con Gilbert? –

–  Mucho. – Ríe, poniendo la cruz en mis manos. – Gilbert antes era un poco diferente. –

– ¿Diferente? ¿En que sentido? – Me da miedo preguntarlo… pero bueno, el daño ya está hecho.

– Antes de ser un demonio fue un ángel. –


	8. Chapter 8

Dios, creo que me va a estallar la cabeza de un momento a otro, no soy capaz de procesarlo todo ahora.... ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Qué también existen los extraterrestres y van a venir a conquistar la tierra?

Iván, mientras yo estaba perdido en mi mente, sonríe y me mira. – Tranquilo, entiendo que estés un poco perdido. – Un poco perdido no, estoy que no se donde tengo el norte ahora mismo. – Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, responderé encantado. – Vuelve a sonreír algo más dulce.  
–Vale… – Cojo aire profundamente y le miro. – Creo que con una sola pregunta me responderás a todo lo que quiero saber. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Gilbert y de que le conoces? La verdad, es algo que he querido saber desde hace bastante tiempo. –   
Deja la cruz en la mesa y se acomoda en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo. – Gilbert y yo antes éramos… algo así como amigos… –  
– ¿Antes cuando? – Pienso sacarle toda la información que tenga sobre él.  
Sonríe, volviendo a mirarme. – Hace ciento cincuenta años, más o menos. –  
Rápidamente levanto la ceja y le miro. – Venga ya, no me saltes con esas, no estoy para bromas. –  
– No es una broma. – Esa sonrisa realmente me dejaba dubitativo, él es de las pocas personas a la que no se leer. – Yo soy como Gilbert. –  
– ¿Quieres decir…? –  
– Un demonio. – 

Espera, joder, ¿Él también es un demonio…? ¿Qué más me está ocultando el mundo? ¿Por qué me lo muestra ahora? Últimamente es todo tan confuso y raro…

– ¿No te lo esperabas ya? – Me pregunta mientras ladea levemente la cabeza hacia su derecha, parpadeando casi inocentemente.  
– No… Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, la verdad… –   
Ríe un poco y vuelve a echarse hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá, mirándome. – ¿En serio? Creía que Gil te lo había contado todo ~ –  
Suspira, mirando hacia otro lado mientras cruzo los brazos. – No… Hay cosas que no me ha contado. Pero lo harás tú ahora. –   
– ¡Claro! ~ – Mientras el seguía sonriendo, yo vuelvo a girar la cara hasta mirarle. – Bueno, ya sabes que Gilbert y yo éramos, llamémosle, amigos, y que él era un ángel antes de convertirse en demonio. – Mira a la mesa y vuelve a coger la cruz, dándole la vuelta. – ¿De verdad nunca antes has visto esta cruz? Gilbert nunca se separa de ella… Bueno, menos ahora. – Ríe un poco, tendiéndomela.   
La cojo y vuelvo a examinarla – Si… creo que sí la he visto alguna vez, pero tampoco le dí mucha importancia, suele llevarla bajo la camiseta. –   
– Ya decía yo ~ –  
Levanto una ceja y le miro de nuevo. – ¿Sabes por que es tan importante para él? –  
Asiente, sonriente. – Se la regaló Ludwig antes de que se convirtiera en lo que ahora es. –   
– En un demonio… ¿Cómo es posible eso…? –   
– Bueno… el prefiere definirse como un monstruo, o al menos antes de irse. – Ríe casi inocente. Puñetero Iván… todo lo que hace parece inocente… Espera, un… ¿Monstruo?  
– Oh… Es la primera vez que oigo eso… Parece ser feliz de serlo… –   
Suspira hondo y coge la cruz. – Tú lo has dicho, parece. – Volviendo a ponerla en la mesa. – Me preguntaste antes que como es posible que un ángel se convierta en demonio, realmente hay muchas maneras. Gilbert escogió serlo. –   
– Eh, eh, espera. ¿Qué lo escogió? ¿No me has dicho que el mismo se llamaba monstruo? – O no se aclara, o todo es muy raro…  
Ríe, apoyándose en sus rodillas. – Sí, y sí. – Vuelve a sonreírme de la misma manera. – Lo escogió simplemente por un sentimiento de culpabilidad, esa fue su forma de castigarse a si mismo. – Abro la boca un poco para preguntarle sobre aquello. – Tranquilo, voy a ello. – Sonriente, apoya su hombro en el respaldo del sofá. Seguidamente, lo hago yo también, esperando bastante impaciente. 

– Le conocí un día de invierno en Viena, más concretamente el 4 de septiembre del 1863. Oí que un nuevo virtuoso del piano iba a dar un pequeño concierto de presentación, y bueno, no tenía nada que hacer ese día, así que me puse en marcha y rápido llegué allí. Eran más o menos las nueve de la noche, había gente bien vestida por todo aquél lugar, se notaba que la mayoría pertenecían a la burguesía. Cuanto más te adentrabas al teatro, más criaturas como yo encontraba, algunos ángeles, otros demonios, cada uno con su respectivo humano. Menos uno. Uno de los ángeles se encontraba sentado en primera fila solo, sin ningún humano a su lado, y es raro, ya que los ángeles siempre que bajan a la tierra es exclusivamente para estar con sus humanos. Al contrario que nosotros. – Sonríe de nuevo antes de continuar la ahora más interesante historia. – Ellos, casi por naturaleza, nos odian e intentan evitarnos a toda costa. Pero a este parecía darle exactamente igual, y no pude evitar el sentimiento de comprobarlo, así que me acerqué a él. Tampoco se veía nada más interesante que hacer antes de que empezara el concierto. 

– Buenos días ~ – Digo suavemente antes de sentarme en la butaca contigua a la suya.   
Gira la cara hasta mirarme, dando un leve respingo cuando se percató de que era un demonio. – ¿Ugh…? ¿Tú…? –  
Asiento antes de acomodarme en la butaca. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto uno? –   
– Sinceramente… no… Y es cierto eso de que vuestros ojos dan escalofríos…–  
– Gracias ~ –   
– No era exactamente un halago… – A partir de ese momento noto que intenta mirarme poco a los ojos. Estos jóvenes~  
– Hey… Esto… –  
– No pienso decirte mi nombre ni harto de vino. –   
– Venga ~ Me gusta llamar a las personas por su nombre ~ –  
– Maldito demonio… he dicho que no… –   
Le tiendo la mano y le sonrío. – Soy Iván. –   
Rápidamente, gira la cara hasta encontrarse con la mía. – ¿Es que no me has entendido? –  
– Solamente intento ser amable. ¿Acaso no es bueno eso? –  
Aquello le deja un poco confundido. – S-Si… pero… ¡E-Eres un…! – Mira hacia las demás personas que hay en la sala, algunas de ellas desconocen aún nuestra existencia, por lo que debemos intentar mencionarlo lo menos posible. – Bueno… ya sabes… – Vuelve a girarse hacia mí. – Vosotros no sois precisamente amables… Solo os comportáis de esa manera cuando algo os conviene. De voy a entrar en ninguno de los juegos que estés planeando… –   
No puedo evitar una leve risita antes de contestar. – No estoy planeando nada, solo vine a ver el concierto y, ya de paso, hacer algún amigo. No creo que eso sea un pecado ~ –  
– Pero… – Baja un poco más la voz. – Un demonio y un ángel… ¿Amigos? –   
– Claro, no creo que sea imposible, y además, me has caído bien, cosa que no suele pasar ~ –   
Suspira y tarda un poco en decir algo. – Vale… No creo que hacerme amigo de un demonio vaya a matar a nadie… supongo. –  
– Entonces… ¿Eres…? –  
–…Gilbert. –   
– Un placer conocerte, Gilbert. – Vuelvo a sonreírle cuando comienzan a bajar las luces de la sala.

En aquél momento solamente se podía ver el gran piano que había sobre el inmaculado y elegante escenario. Seguidamente un chico esbelto apareció por un lado del escenario. Rondaría sobre los 23 años. Era de tez blanca y fina, con un pequeño lunar bajo el labio inferior, llevaba el pelo levemente peinado hacia atrás con un rizo rebelde que destacaba sobre los demás, de color castaño bastante oscuro, casi negro. Iba vestido con ropa muy elegante, parecía ir a juego con el piano. Tengo que reconocer que los dos, tanto él como el piano irradiaban elegancia. Hizo una leve reverencia al público antes de ir hacia el piano, sentándose y acomodándose en él. Parecía estar seguro y tranquilo, puso los dedos en el piano y suspiró levemente antes comenzar a tocar.

Sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por las techas del piano como si de plumas se trataran, ligeros, finos y esbeltos. La música que emanaba de aquel piano era realmente hermosa, un verdadero deleite para el oído. Nunca en toda mi existencia había oído esa pieza, por lo que deduje que el mismo la compuso. Era cierto eso que decían, verdaderamente era un virtuoso del piano.

– Wow, no creí que fuera tan bueno. – Le miro rápido, esperando que dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo, estaba demasiado embobado mirando al escenario como para escuchar algo que no fuera aquel dulce y placentero sonido.

Volví a mirar también al escenario, disfrutando de aquel concierto.

Cuando cesó la melodía el pianista se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al público con una tenue sonrisa y volvió a hacer una reverencia mientras todo el público aplaudía sin cesar.

– Hey, Gil. – Un poco embobado aún, me mira.  
– ¿Hmm…? –   
– Ha sido precioso, ¿Verdad? –  
Asiente, volviendo a mirar al escenario. – Completamente precioso… – 

Y bueno, así fue como le conocí. Después de aquello volví a Rusia, mi país natal. –

– Antes de que sigas, tengo unas breves preguntas. Primera ¿Quién era aquél pianista? –  
– Roderich Edelstein. Supongo que habrás oído algo sobre él. –   
– Si, creo recordar que hace tiempo leí algo sobre él. – Rápidamente, le hago la siguiente pregunta. – Segunda ¿Tiene que ver algo con la historia que sigue? –  
Sonríe automáticamente. – Más de lo que crees. –  
– Hmm… ya veo… – Suspiré antes de seguir con la tercera y última pregunta. – No tiene que ver mucho con todo esto, pero tengo bastante curiosidad por saberlo. ¿De que color tenía Gilbert los ojos? –   
– Azul cielo, casi como los de su hermano. –   
Oh… seguro que eran preciosos… – Tiene sentido, si. –  
– Bueno, si no recuerdo mal, ahora me toca contarte lo que sé de él ¿Cierto? – Asiento, volviendo a acomodarme en el sofá.

– Volví a Viena unos días antes de navidad. Cada año solía pasar la navidad en un país distinto y aprender las diferentes costumbres poco a poco, tenía mucho tiempo libre, la verdad. Siempre dijeron que en Viena la navidad de vive con mucha intensidad, y lo quería ver con mis propios ojos. Y ya de paso le hacía una breve visita a Gilbert. 

Llegué el día 21 de diciembre sobre las seis de la tarde, ya estaba algo oscuro, pero las luces que cubrían la ciudad disipaban esa oscuridad. Ya en la plaza del ayuntamiento de esa misma ciudad, llamada Rathausplatz, me adentré en el mercado tradicional que solían poner cada navidad, el mercado Christkindlmarkt. Realmente se sentía la magia en aquel lugar, estaba lleno de luces y puestecitos, cuando mas te adentrabas más claramente se podían escuchar los tradicionales villancicos en alemán. Lo que no me esperé fue ver allí a Gilbert, y menos con un humano a su lado. Me acerqué un poco a ellos hasta darme cuenta de que aquél humano era el pianista de la otra vez. Luego me dí cuenta de que también iban con una chica. Esta esa morena, con el pelo largo y ondulado, de ojos verdes, cada uno iba a un lado de Roderich, parecían no llevarse muy bien el uno con el otro. Les observé un poco antes de que Gilbert se percatara de mi presencia y me saludase.

– ¡Hallo Iván! –  
– Privet, Gilbert ~ – Sonriente, me acerco un poco a ellos.  
– No esperaba verte por aquí. –   
– Lo imagino, este año decidí venir para pasar la navidad. – Sonriente, miro hacia las otras dos personas que iban con él.  
– Ah, este es Roderich, el pianista de la otra vez, ¿Le recuerdas? –  
– Claro, encantado de conocerle, Roderich. Su concierto fue magnífico. –   
– Danke, Ivan. – Me dice sonriente.  
– Y ella es Elizabeta, también estuvo presente aquél día. –  
Miro hacia ella, parece estar observándome de pies a cabeza. – Encantado de conocerla a usted también, señorita. – Solamente sonríe mientras me mira.   
– Hey, ¿Te apetece venir con nosotros? – Propone Gilbert sonriente.   
Realmente no me esperaba que me lo propusiera, y menos sabiendo que somos totalmente distintos. – Oh, de verdad, no importa. –  
– ¡Venga! ¡Cuantos más mejor! ¿No creéis vosotros lo mismo? – Le pregunta a Roderich y Elizabeta, ahora más sonriente.   
– Claro. – Dice el pianista sonriente.  
– Bueno… En ese caso aceptaré. –

Paseamos por aquel mercado Vienés hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche, a la hora de irnos, Gilbert y Roderich fueron hacia un lado, Elizabeta y yo por otro. 

– Bueno, Eli… –  
– Se lo que eres. – Dice secamente, haciéndome parar un instante el paso. – También se lo que es Gilbert. –  
Realmente me había dejado sin palabras – ¿C-Como…? – Miro a los lados rápidamente. – Pero… no tienes un protector… es imposible que conozcas nuestra existencia, y menos diferenciarnos de los humanos normales… –   
Sonríe un poco y me mira. – Yo tampoco soy un humano normal. –  
Alzo una ceja, aún parado a un lado de la calle, suerte que no hay nadie ahora mismo. – No… no lo eres… eso es cierto, pero tampoco eres un ángel, ni un demonio. ¿Qué eres? –   
Suspira antes de volver a hablar. – Simplemente soy una persona fuera de lo común. Es algo difícil de explicar. –   
– Me encantará escuchar esa explicación. –   
– De acuerdo… pero mejor vayamos a otro lado. – Mira hacia un lado. – Aquí hay demasiada gente. – 

Asentí antes de seguirla a un lugar algo menos concurrido. Tenía muchísima curiosidad, nunca en toda mi existencia había conocido a un humano así. Creía que eran un mito. 

Tras un rato buscando, llegamos a una pequeña calle donde casi tampoco llegaba la luz. Era el lugar perfecto para hablar de ese tema. 

– Bueno, ya podemos hablar. – Digo mientras me apoyo en la fría pared.  
Asintió y empezó a explicarme. – No soy como las personas por que soy descendiente de una Médium. Mi madre. No tengo todas las habilidades que tienen ellos, solamente puedo distinguir a los ángeles y demonios. –  
– Creí que solo erais un mito, pero ya veo que existís. –   
– Vosotros existís ¿Por qué no nosotros? – Levantó una ceja con una leve sonrisa.  
– Eso también es cierto. – Sonreí también, despegándome de la pared y mirando la hora. – Bueno, Eli, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya al hotel. –  
– Antes de que te vayas, creo que hay algo que deberías saber. –  
– ¿Hmm? –   
Es sobre Gilbert y Roderich, no estoy muy segura, pero de ser así, creo que sería algo…malo… por llamarle de alguna manera. –   
– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No es aún su protector? –  
– Por ahí van los tiros. No es, ni será nunca su protector. Y creo que está enamorado de él. –  
Abro los ojos rápidamente al escuchar aquello. – Si… Si es malo… Un protector no puede enamorarse de su humano, solo en casos excepcionales, pero es un número muy reducido de casos, y no es este. –   
Esta suspira, cruzándose de brazos. – Ya veo… Y Roderich no sabe que Gil es un ángel… –  
– Es una situación delicada… – Suspiro yo también. – Mañana mismo iré a habar con él. –  
– Bien… – 

Después de aquello nos despedimos y seguimos cada uno nuestro camino.

Al día siguiente me dirigí a casa de Gilbert, dispuesto a cambiarle aquél sentimiento. No podía seguir así. No lo iba a permitir.


	9. Chapter 9

– Llegué a casa de Gilbert sobre las diez de la mañana, rápido como un rayo. Él solía dormir hasta tarde, supuse que por eso tardó tanto en abrir la puerta. 

– Oh… Iván… – Dice con voz aún adormilada. – ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí…? – Bosteza mientras apoya la cabeza suavemente en la puerta.   
– Necesito hablar contigo… ¿Puedo pasar? –   
– Claro. – Me deja algo más de sitio mientras me invita a pasar. – No hagas mucho ruido, Roderich está durmiendo. – Dice con todo dulce antes de que me de la vuelta para mirarle fijamente.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Está aquí? ¿A caso ahora eres su protector? –   
Se rasca la nuca, mirando a un lado. – B-Bueno… Realmente no lo soy… pero me da igual, quiero serlo y lo seré. No es ningún pecado querer proteger a alguien. –  
– Pero si lo es que vosotros los ángeles os acostéis con ellos por propia voluntad sin que sean vuestros humanos. ¿No? –   
De repente toda su cara de vuelve de un color rojo intenso, poniéndose también nervioso. – ¡N-No hemos hecho nada de eso! ¡Solo s-se ha quedado a dormir! ¡N-No pienses cosas sucias Iván! –   
Encojo los hombros mientras le miro con una sonrisa pícara.. – Soy un demonio, eso es imposible. –   
– P-Pues no hemos hecho nada de eso… –   
– Pero te gustaría. – Noto como traga saliva y gira a otro lado la cara, más rojo que antes incluso. – Eli tenía razón… – Me acerco un poco a él. – Estás enamorado de Roderich… –  
Este gruñe un poco, volviendo a mirarme. – ¿Y que si lo estoy…? –   
– Estás cometiendo un gran error, Gilbert. Las relaciones entre humanos y nosotros, demonios o ángeles, nunca podrán funcionar. Y lo sabes perfectamente. –  
– Me da exactamente igual, no pienso renunciar a él. –   
– ¡Gilbert! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? –  
– ¡No! ¡Y a ver si te enteras de que no quiero entenderlo! –   
– Y otra cosa, ¿Cómo pretendes decirle que eres un ángel y que vienes protegerle? ¿Qué estás enamorado de él? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará? –  
– No pienso decírselo. –  
Oh, esto me ha pillado por sorpresa. – ¿Qué no piensas…? Dios, Gilbert, estás más loco de lo que pensaba.   
– Iván… Solamente quiero protegerle y estar a su lado… – Vuelve a abrir la puerta, indicándome que saliera de allí.  
Está claro que no voy a hacerle caso. – No pienso irme hasta que no entres en razón. –  
– Iván… por favor… déjame pasar al menos la navidad tranquilo… –   
– ¡No! ¡Joder! ¡No! ¡Voy a hacer que te des cuenta cueste lo que me cueste! –  
– Pues suerte entonces… – Me empuja hasta dejarme fuera y cerrar la puerta.

Aún no era consciente de lo que esa relación podría afectarle, era un ángel demasiado joven e inexperto. Yo mejor que nadie sabía perfectamente que estos temas eran complicados, mucho, pero tenía que hacer algo para cortar aquella relación. –

– Ehh… Otra preguntita… –   
– Dime. – La vuelve la sonrisa a los labios.  
– Hmm… ¿A caso… estabas enamorado de Gilbert? Lo pregunto por que es lo que parece… –   
– Si, lo estaba. – Casi no tarda en responder, casi sin parpadear.   
– Oh… ya veo. –   
– ¿Sigo ya con la historia entonces? –  
– Por supuesto. – Admito que quiero hacerle muchas más preguntas, pero me esperaré a que termine. Me interesa mucho más eso.

– Como supongo que supones, no dejé las cosas así, ni mucho menos. Estaba empeñado e iba a conseguir mi objetivo. Costara lo que costara. Dejé pasar unos días antes de volver a casa de Gilbert, creo recordar que fue el día dos del siguiente año cuando toqué una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, pero nadie contestaba. Toqué tan fuerte que casi logro hacerle un pequeño boquete a la puerta. Gilbert no tenía tanta paciencia, ni la tiene ahora, para aguantar todos los golpes que le estaba propinando a la puerta sin salir para darme un puñetazo. O al menos intentarlo. Estaba totalmente seguro de que había “huido” con Roderich, y también estaba seguro de que le iba a encontrar. No sabía aún con que demonio estaba tratando. Si perder más el tiempo, me fui de allí, aún que no antes sin avisar a Elizabeta.

– Eli, tenías razón, Gilbert está enamorado de Roderich. –   
– ¡Lo sabía! ¿Y has conseguido hablar con él? – Dice bastante rápido.  
– Si, pero se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja protegerle, y con lo terco que es no voy a conseguir nada… –   
– Iré a su casa y se lo sacaré aún que sea a hostias. – ¿Siempre será con bestia…?  
– No, Eli, no puedes ir. – Digo mientras me froto levemente las sienes con una mano.   
– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –   
– Por que ya no están en Austria. –   
Abre los ojos rápidamente, mirándome. – Pero… Crees… ¡¿Qué se lo dijo…?! –  
Niego mientras suspiro. – No, estoy seguro de que no. – Al oírme decir eso la chica parece ponerse algo menos tensa. – Tranquila, aún tienes posibilidades con Roderich. –   
Totalmente roja vuelve a ponerse tensa, elevando la voz. – ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Y-Yo no-…! –  
– No trates de engañar a un demonio, y menos a uno como yo. – La miro ahora sonriente. Esta gruñe un poco y mira a otro lado, con un sonrojo notable. – Entonces, ¿Te vienes o no? –   
– ¿Dónde? No sabemos donde pueden estar. –  
– Se de alguien que si. – Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a andar. – Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo. – Rápidos, nos pusimos en marcha.

Ella ni si quiera sabía a donde la llevaba, creo que le daba exactamente igual, lo único que quería era encontrar a Roderich. La llevé hasta Kiev, Ucrania, el único lugar donde podríamos descubrir donde estaba ahora mismo Gilbert. Llegamos el día nueve de enero. –

– ¿Cómo eres capaz de recordad todas esas fechas…? –   
Encoge los hombros y me mira. – Simplemente las recuerdo, lo llaman memoria eidética. –

– Nos dirigíamos hasta una gran casa de estilo victoriano, muy elegante. Estaba pintada con colores muy claros, sobre todo celestes, y la nieve que se posaba en su tejado y alrededores la hacían aún más clara. Yo estaba ya acostumbrado a ver aquella casa, pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia en ella con mi hermana mayor. Irunya. Fue quien me crió y enseñó todo lo que se para llegar a sobrevivir en este mundo y enfrentarme a los demás demonios. 

– Wow, que preciosidad de casa, ¿De quien es? ¿De algún ángel? –   
Niego, volviendo a mirarla. – De mi hermana, ella sabrá donde encontrarles. – 

Con Eli tiritando algo más, entramos rápidos en la casa. Nada más entrar en la casa ella ya sabía por que y a que veníamos. 

– Buenos días. – Sonríe la chica rubia de pelo corto y ojos azules. – Hacía tiempo que no me visitabas, hermano. –   
– Perdóname, ya sabes que no puedo… –   
– Tranquilo, lo sé. – Aún sonriente, se echa un poco hacia delante en el asiento de su gran sillón azul cielo.   
– Ya sabes a que venimos, dime si nos podrías ayudar. –   
Entonces, antes de que pueda decir nada más noto una mano que me sujeta de la nuca con fuerza. Y se perfectamente quien es. – ¿Qué haces tu aquí de nuevo…? Te advertí que te destrozaría si volvías a poner una de tus asquerosas piernas en esta casa. – 

Eli parecía asustada, supongo que es normal que un humano se asuste por la presencia de un vampiro. Su aura es mucho más fuerte que la nuestra, así que Eli tuvo que notarla bastante bien. Este vampiro era Sadiq Adnan, el encargado de proteger al oráculo, a mi hermana.

– Yo también me alegro de verte ~ –   
– Sadiq, tranquilo, suéltale, solo viene a que le conteste unas preguntas. –   
– ¿Estás segura? –  
– Si. – Con esas simples palabras logra que el vampiro me suelte y se dirija a su lado.   
La chica levanta un poco la mano, buscando la del chico más moreno. Un vampiro de piel oscura, curioso, ¿Verdad?. Seguidamente, este la coge suavemente, ayudando a levantarse a la chica. – Spasybi. – Sonriente, le agradece el gesto al chico. 

Ah, una cosa que se me olvidó mencionar, Irunya estaba ciega. –

– ¿Ciega…? – No puedo evitar costarle en medio de la historia.  
– Si… – Traga saliva y sigue explicándome. – Ocurrió cuando yo era solamente un demonio joven, tendría unos cien años solamente. – Solamente dice… la madre que lo parió… – Yo estaba muy apegado a ella, y cuando supe que iba a ser nombrada oráculo me propuse por todos los medios ser su protector, pero aquel vampiro fue el elegido. Era el más veloz y fuerte de todos los de su especie, su velocidad incluso superaba la nuestra. En un ataque de ira comencé a atacarle descontrolado, no iba a dejar tan fácilmente que alguien que no fuera yo protegiera a Irunya. Uno de aquellos ataques fue directamente hacia él, estaba seguro de que le alcanzaría, pero mi hermana se interpuso… con tan mala suerte de que el ataque llegara hasta sus ojos… Quedó ciega… de por vida… – Vuelve a tragar saliva, ahora más sonoramente que antes. Parece tener un pequeño nudo en la garganta – Nunca podré encontrar la forma de perdonarle lo que le hice. –   
– Lo siento… no debí… –   
– Tranquilo… – Sacude un poco la cabeza, suspirando con fuerza. – No te preocupes por eso, el vampiro está a su lado, se que esta bien protegida. –   
– Aún así… –   
Sonriente, me dan un leve golpe en la frente, haciéndome que le mire. – No le des mas vueltas al pasado. – Sonríe y sigue con la historia.

– Fuimos hasta una gran mesa que había cerca de un gran ventanal. Irunya se acercó a la ventana, poniendo una mano en ella. 

– Buscáis a Gilbert Beilschmidt, ¿Cierto? –  
– ¿Cómo…? – Dice Eli algo sorprendida.  
– Ella es el oráculo, lo sabe todo sobre el pasado, presente y futuro. – Le sonrío antes de mirarla. – Ya sabes por que le buscamos, solo necesitamos saber donde se encuentra. –   
Ella cierra los ojos y suspira, apartando ahora la mano de aquella fría ventana. – Ahora mismo está en Berlín, con Roderich. –  
– Gracias. – Le sonrío y me acerco a ella, dándole un suave abrazo. – Dile a Natalia que he venido. – Rápido le doy un beso en la frente y me doy la vuelta. – Vamos Eli. –   
– Iván… – Dice con voz suave la chica rubia. – Ten cuidado… –   
– Sabes que estaré bien. – Finalmente, salimos de allí, directos a Berlín. 

Llegamos allí lo más rápido que pudimos, casi a las diez de la noche del diecisiete de enero. Saqué una pequeña nota de mi bolsillo donde estaba apuntada la dirección donde se encontraba ahora mismo Gilbert.

– Oye… ¿Crees… que…?–  
– No le des mas vueltas, no le dirá nada. –  
– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – Levanta una ceja mientras me mira.   
– Por que es un ángel, él no dará el primer paso si no lo hace Roderich. –   
– Oh… entiendo. – Algo sonriente, vuelve a mirar hacia delante.  
Suspiro y miro la hora. – Es tarde, deberíamos ir mañana. –  
– ¿Y por que ahora no…? –   
Río un poco antes de mirarla. – No te desesperes. –   
Hincha un poco los mofletes, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. – Vale…vale… –

Finalmente fuimos a un hotel, por supuesto, nos hospedamos en habitaciones diferentes. Estaba deseando que amaneciera, aquella noche no pude pensar en otra cosa que en que le iba a decir ahora… –

– Espera, espera, ¿Ni siquiera dormiste esa noche por aquello? – Este, comienza a reír, llevándose una mano a la cara. – ¿Qué te ha hecho tanta gracia…? –  
– Ramesh, ¿Tampoco sabes que los demonios no dormimos? –   
Le miro con los ojos bastante abiertos. – ¿Qué…? Pero… He dormido con él… le he visto dormir… –   
– No, seguro que no estaba durmiendo, nosotros entramos en un estado parecido al sueño, pero no es como lo hacéis los humanos. Vosotros necesitáis, al menos, siete horas diarias, nosotros con tres cada mes nos sobra. – Me explica detenidamente.   
Suspiro, echándome en el sofá mientras cruzo los brazos. – No me lo dijo… –   
– ¿Sabes? Creo que está intentando mantenerte un poco al margen de todo este mundo de demonios y ángeles. Hace bien, la verdad. – Sonríe y me revuelve un poco el pelo.   
– Pero… –   
–En serio, cuanto más te alejes de nuestro mundo, mejor. – Vuelvo a suspirar y espero a que vuelva con la historia. 

– A la mañana siguiente quedamos en la recepción del hotel, hacia las once. 

– Buenos días ~ – Digo sonriente y lleno de energía.   
En cambio, ella parece estar cansada, bastante cansada. – Buenos días… –   
– ¿Una mala noche? –   
– Casi no pegué ojo… – Suspira, peinándose un poco con los dedos. –  
– Ya somos dos. – Río después de decir aquello y nos ponemos en marcha.

Tardamos un poco en llegar a aquella casa, hubiéramos tardado menos pero Eli se negaba a ir volando, ya sabes lo que quiero decir con ir volando. Es una ciudad grande, bastante grande, pero no nos costó mucho encontrar la casa.

– ¿Es aquella de allí? – Señala hacia un bloque de pisos.  
– A ver… – Miro rápidamente la dirección y sonrío. – Sí, el noveno. –   
Miramos un momento el imponente edificio, la verdad es que la mayoría en aquella ciudad son así. – Hay que admitir que Gilbert tiene buen gusto para elegir casa… Joder. –   
Encojo un poco los hombros. – Si tú lo dices. – Rápidos nos ponemos en marcha y entramos.

Subimos hasta la susodicha planta donde Irunya nos dijo que estaban, el único problema fue que ellos no estaban allí. 

– Deben estar… – Comienza Eli a tocar más fuerte. – Tu hermana lo dijo… – Cada vez más fuerte. – ¡Dijiste que ella sabría donde estaban! – Acaba con un fuerte y sonoro golpe en la pared.   
– Han debido salir. – Suspiro, mirándola.   
– ¡¿Y donde coño se supone que están ahora?! –   
– Tranquilízate, les buscaremos. – Le digo totalmente tranquilo, al contrario que ella.   
– ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡No he recorrido medio mundo para esto! ¡Quiero saber donde coño están ahora esos dos! ¡Joder! –   
– Elizabeta. – Digo con un leve todo amenazador. – Tranquilízate si no quieres que te deje por ahí tirada. – Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no la dejé. – Recuerda que al fin y al cabo soy un demonio, no dudaré en hacerlo cuando más que una ayuda te conviertas en una carga. ¿Entendido? – Esta traga saliva y asiente, sin producir apenas un sonido.

Me tomé mi tiempo para pensar que hacer ahora, no sabíamos donde podrían estar, y la ciudad, como bien dije antes, era enorme. Allí parados frente la puerta no íbamos a hacer nada, tampoco era plan de quedarse esperando a que llegaran, no teníamos más remedio que salir y esperar que la suerte se pusiera de nuestro lado. 

Y así lo hicimos, fuimos por aquellas calles y avenidas inmensas, mirando por todas y cada una de las esquinas, fue difícil encontrarles, pero finalmente lo hicimos. Estaban frente a la Fuente de Neptuno.

– Gilbert. – Llamo su atención con voz firme, y como esperaba él se sobresaltó y giró rápidamente.   
– ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí…?! –   
Roderich se gira al oír a Gilbert, viéndonos rápidamente. – Iván, Eli, que sorpresa veros aquí. – Dice tranquilo y sonriente.   
Sonriente también me acerco lentamente a ellos. – Nos teníais preocupados, no nos dijisteis que os ibais. –   
– ¡Eso! – Dice ahora la chica. – Rode… me tenías muy preocupada… – Mira rápidamente a Gilbert casi con furia.   
– ¿C-Cómo nos habéis encontrado…? – Dice este con una sonrisa forzada.   
– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ~ – Me acerco un poco más a él, más sonriente.  
Se estremece y echa un paso hacia atrás. – No creo que sea el momento y el lugar… –  
– Será un momento ~ – Le cojo de la muñeca y tiro de él – Ahora volvemos ~ –   
– ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunta el moreno a la chica, negando esta rápidamente. 

Le llevé hasta algún lugar donde no pudieran vernos, aún que en aquel lugar era difícil. 

– ¡Iván! ¡Suéltame! –   
– Ahora si que estoy seguro de que te has vuelto totalmente loco. –   
– ¡¿Cómo me has encontrado?! –   
– Tengo mis contactos. – Le miro sonriente. – Deja ya todo esto, Gilbert. Olvídate de Roderich. –   
– ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Y déjame de una vez! – Intenta irse, pero rápidamente le corto el paso, empujándole hasta dejarle donde antes.   
– No, esta vez no. – Digo ahora más serio. – No sigas por este camino, finalmente puedes acabar mal. –   
– ¡He dicho que me da I-G-U-A-L! ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera hoy, precisamente hoy, me dejas tranquilo! – 

Supongo que te estarás preguntando que tenía de especial ese día, era el cumpleaños de Gilbert. Dieciocho de enero.

– Gilbert… – Suspiro, algo triste. – Te arrepentirás de esto… por favor… deja ya esta locura… – Trago saliva con fuerza. – No quiero… –   
– ¡D-É-J-A-M-E! – 

Justo en aquel momento se escuchó se escuchó el grito de una chica, exactamente el grito de Eli. Rápidamente nos miramos y comenzamos a correr hacia la dirección de donde provenían aquellos gritos.

– ¡Eli! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Grita Gilbert entre la multitud, intentando apartar a la gente sin empujarla mucho. Yo no fui tan delicado, por lo que llegué antes hasta ella.   
– ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Me acerco hasta la chica. 

Le había dado un ataque de pánico, no era capaz de dejar de gritar. La cogí de los brazos para poner verle la cara, diciendo una y otra vez su nombre hasta darme cuenta de que tenía la ropa algo manchada de sangre.

Rápidamente, llega Gilbert. – ¡Eli! ¡¿Qué ha…?! – Abre los ojos de par en par, mirando hacia un lado de la calle. Nada más ver su cara giro la mía hasta dar con lo que le ha dejado así.

Aquella sangre no era la de Eli, ella estaba bien. Pero Róderich no. Se encontraba tendido en el suelo junto a un gran charco de sangre. Junto a él también había un par de personas intentando reanimarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la herida que tenía justo en el corazón fue letal. 

No… No es posible… – Se acerca Gilbert hasta su cuerpo ya inerte, apartando a todos los que le rodeaban mientras Eli no paraba de gritar y llorar. –Dios… por que… – Se deja caer, quedándose de rodillas a su lado. – No… – Comienza a notarse el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta perfectamente. – Por que tu… – Lleva sus manos hasta la cara de Roderich, comenzando a llorar. – ¡DIOS! ¡NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL?! ¡JODER! – Comienza a llorar con fuerza antes de comenzar a temblar, totalmente destrozado.  
– Gilbert… – Digo mientras le miro, intentando calmar a Eli como puedo.  
– ¡NI GILBERT NI OSTIAS! ¡JODER! – Me mira con la cara y ojos rojos, totalmente empapados de lágrimas mientras cierra los puños con fuerza en la ropa de Rod, empapándolas de sangre. – ¡YO TENDÍA QUE PROTEGERLE! ¡LO JURÉ! ¡Y AHORA…! –   
– ¡EXACTAMENTE! ¡TENÍAS QUE PROTEGERLE! – Gita Eli totalmente destrozada. – ¡POR TU PUTA CULPA RODERICH ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡SI NO HUBIERAS APARECIDO EN SU VIDA TODO HUBIERA SIDO DISTINTO! –

Aquellas palabras le destrozaron por completo, se le notó perfectamente en la cara. 

– ¡LLEVABA ENAMORADA DE ÉL CINCO AÑOS! ¡Y AHORA HAS LLEGADO TU Y… y…! … Me los has arrebatado… – Vuelve a romper a llorar inconsolablemente.  
– ¡YO TAMBIÉN LO ESTABA! ¡JODER! – En un ataque de ira, casi incontrolado sus alas emergen de su espalda.

Todas las personas del lugar las vieron perfectamente, vieron aquellas dos alas salir de la espalda de Gilbert. 

– Mierda… – Cojo a Eli y a Gilbert y saco las mías rápidamente, llevándomelos lo más lejos que puedo de allí.   
– ¡GILBERT! ¡¿QUÉ COJONES ACABAS DE HACER?! – Eli aún estaba histérica, no paraba de gritarme pidiéndome volver. Lo que me cabreó bastante.   
– ¡ELIZABETA! ¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – Grito fieramente, callándola de golpe mientras comenzaba a temblar bastante asustada. Me giro hacia Gilbert rápido y le miro bastante cabreado. – Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí. – 

Cogí a Eli y la llevé rápido hasta el aeropuerto, dejándola allí para que volviera a casa. No iba a hacer nada mejor allí. Cuando llegué donde deje a Gilbert el seguía en el mismo sitio, inmóvil, con la mirada fija en un punto. 

– Gilbert… – Me acerco a él, quedándome en cuclillas frente a él. – ¿Por qué has hecho eso…? –   
– No merezco ser un ángel… le he matado… –   
– No, Gilbert, tú no has matado a nadie. –  
– Si le hubiera protegido… –   
– Gilbert, para. –   
– No hubiera pasado esto… –   
– ¡Gilbert! –   
– No lo merezco… – Suspira y se levanta, irguiendo sus alas.  
– ¿Dónde vas…? – 

Batió las alas rápidamente hasta perderse en el cielo. No tenía ni idea de lo que se le esta pasando por la cabeza, lo único que sabía es que ahora no podía hacer nada por él, ya que los demonios no podemos acercarnos al cielo.

Después de varios años volví a ver a Gilbert, aún que algo más cambiado.

– ¡Hey! ¡Gilbert! ~ – Este se gira hacia mí, mirándome con sus ahora ojos rojos intentos. – ¿G-Gil…? ¿N-No habrás…? –  
– Hace años te dije que no merecía ser un ángel después de lo que hice. Y si, ahora soy uno de vosotros, un asqueroso monstruo. Un demonio. – Ahora su mirada era fría y siniestra, nada comparable a su antigua mirada.   
– Gil… yo… – Bajo la mirada y vuelvo a sus ojos.  
Él niega rápidamente y levanta un poco su mano izquierda, sujetando una pequeña cruz de hierro. – Tú no has tenido la culpa de esto, lo he escogido. – Cierra ahora la mano, sosteniendo aún la cruz. – Este es mi castigo. –  
Trago un poco de saliva, acercándome lentamente. – ¿Y esa cruz…? –   
– Es un regalo de mi hermano, Ludwig… – Suspira y vuelve a mirarla. – Schutzengel… –   
– Si puedo ayudarte… –   
– Si, si puedes. – Me mira, aún con más frialdad. – Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. Es lo único que te pido. –

Después de aquello no volví a verle. Hasta hoy. –


	10. Chapter 10

“Has vuelto a poner en peligro otra vida…” Recuerdo las palabras de Iván antes de que comenzara toda esta historia. “CASI TE MATO, JODER!! ¡¡TE HE PUESTO EN PELIGRO CUANDO SOY EL QUE DEBE PROTEGERTE!! ¡¡JODER!!” Y las de Gilbert... 

– Haber tenido que pasar por eso... ha tenido que ser... verdaderamente horrible. –   
Encoge los hombros y me mira. – Supongo que lo fue. – ¿Supongo...? ¡¿...Supongo...?! – Recuerda que soy un demonio puro, la muerte no me afecta como a los demás seres del planeta. –  
– ¿Cómo os afecta entonces...? – Trago saliva y le miro a los ojos. Admito que la respuesta que puede salir de el me da miedo, bastante.  
Y su sonrisa, como siempre, me inquieta a más no poder. – Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento. – Rápidamente se levanta y vuelve a coger su bufanda, poniéndosela alrededor el cuello. – Se está haciendo tarde, debería irme. – Dice mientras sonríe.   
Suspiro junto un pequeño gruñido antes de levantarme también. – De acuerdo... – Le acompaño hasta la puerta, abriéndola mientras la miro. – Y ese momento... ¿Será pronto? –  
– Más pronto de lo que imaginas. – Odio esas respuestas... tan enigmáticas...

Vuelvo a sentarme en el sofá mirando hacia las puertas correderas del salón esperando a que Gilbert volviera. Espero una hora, dos, tres... Pero sigue sin aparecer, y el cansancio ya me supera. Espero que mañana esté aquí. Bostezo y me levanto, dirigiéndome a la cama.

***

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Puto ruso de mierda! ¡¿Por qué cojones no meterá su narizón en sus asquerosos asuntos?! ¡Joder! ¡Me pone de los putos nervios! ¡Cuando menos se lo espere juro que le abro la cabeza en un bordillo! No paro de pensar en este tipo de cosas mientras me alejo de aquella casa, y tampoco puedo pensar en como, inconscientemente, le hice daño a Ramesh. Joder, estoy seguro de que el desgraciado de Iván sabía que lo haría... Juro reventarle la cabeza la próxima vez que le vea.

Después de casi media hora comienzan a cansárseme las alas, y ahora que lo pienso, no se hasta donde he llegado. Dejo de moverlas, me paro casi en lo más alto del primer edificio que me encuentro e intento averiguar donde he acabado. Lo hago inmediatamente al levantar la vista y encontrarme de frente el Big Ben. Si, estoy ahora mismo en lo alto del Palacio de Westminster, en Londres. No se como cojones he acabado tan lejos... Me siento en aquel frío y algo húmedo techo y guardo las alas lentamente, echándome luego el pelo un poco hacia atrás sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido de nuevo... ¡Joder! ¡Podía haber venido en otro puto momento! ¡Cuando no estuviera cachondo y fuera a tirármelo! ¡Por ejemplo! ¡O mejor! ¡Que no venga! 

– ¿Gilbert? – Oigo una voz conocida detrás de mí por lo que echo la cabeza hacia atrás y miro aquella silueta. Claramente es la de Francis. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –  
– Eso mismo me pregunto yo. – Suspiro mientras gruño y me incorporo de nuevo para mirarle. – ¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace casi un siglo que no se te ve el pelo. –   
Encoge los hombros y se sienta a mi lado. – Ya sabes, necesitaba despejarme un poco. –  
– Por supuesto... – Rodeo mis rodillas con los brazos y miro hacia el cielo, viendo como poco a poco iba tornándose en un tono más anaranjado. – ¿Sabes? Hoy he vuelto a encontrarme con Iván. –   
Rápidamente se gira hacia mí. – ¿Hablas del Iván del que creo que hablas? –   
Asiento sin quitar la vista del cielo. – El mismo, y lo peor de todo es que es amigo de mi humano. –  
– ¿Y ese humano sabe...? –   
– ¿Qué es un demonio? Supongo que se lo habrá dicho ya. – Suspiro lentamente y bajo un poco la mirada. – Y no se si a largo plazo esa amistad puede llegar a ser algo malo. – Trago saliva y giro la cabeza hacia él. – No quiero que le haga daño a Ramesh, y tampoco quiero hacérselo yo a él. –   
Ríe un poco antes de echarse un poco sobre aquel tejado. – Tu sangre angelical aún recorre tus venas ¿Eh? – Termina sonriendo y volviendo a mirarme. – ¿Por qué piensas que le harás daño? –   
– Por que ya se lo he hecho. – Se queda en silencio, mirándome con una ceja alzada. – Una larga historia... –   
– Lo único que me sobra es tiempo. – Se incorpora y apoya uno de sus codos en sus rodillas.  
Pongo una pequeña mueca de desagrado, no me apetece demasiado recordar a escena. – ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo...? –   
– Oh, si prefieres reconcomerte por dentro con lo que tengas ahora mismo en la cabeza de acuerdo. – Hace el amago de levantarse antes de que le detenga poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.  
– Espera... – Gruño mientras quito la mano. – Te lo diré... – Cruzo los brazos antes de mirarle de nuevo con los mofletes algo hinchados. – Siempre me haces lo mismo... –   
– Te conozco demasiado bien. – Sonríe y vuelve a acomodarse en el tejado.  
– Ya lo veo... – Gruño antes de rascarme levemente la nuca y mirar hacia delante, observando que el cielo estaba ya casi oscurecido por completo. – Le empujé sin querer y le estampé contra el suelo, y todo por ese maldito narizón. –   
– Pues no es una historia tan larga. – Ríe antes de poner las manos por el tejado. – ¿Y que hizo exactamente Iván para que hicieras eso? –   
Comienzo a recordar el momento en el que el desgraciado intentó besar a MI Rammy, acercando sus asquerosos labios a los suyos, pasando una mano por su pierna y la otra por su barbilla mientras Rammy intentaba alejarle. Poco a poco comienzo a cerrar los puños con fuerza, apretando también la mandíbula mientras frunzo con fuerza el ceño. – Aprovecharse de él, eso es lo que hizo. – Un grave todo de enfado en mi voz sonó junto aquellas palabras.   
Parpadea un par mientras me mira antes de decir nada. – ¿Gilbert...? ¿No me digas que...? – Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisilla en los labios mientras le miro sin entenderle. – ¿Te has vuelto a enamorar? –  
– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡C-Claro que no! ¡Es mi humano! ¡Tengo que preocuparme con él! ¡Es normal! ¡NO SAQUES LAS COSAS DE CONTEXTO! – Creo que me acabo de delatar con la forma en la que estoy moviendo la pierna.   
– ¡Acerté! – Ríe antes de poner uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro. – ¿Y como es ese humano? ~ ¿Es bueno en la cama? – Suelta una sonrisilla junto a un leve movimiento de cejas.   
– El maldito ruso no me dejó comp... – Comienzo a sonrojarme cuando procedo aquellas palabras. – ¡SERÁS IDIOTA! ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ÉL! ¡COJONES! –   
– Gil, cuando hablas de él pones la misma cara que cuando hablabas de Roderich, no puedes engañarme ~ –   
– ¿Tenía cara de querer matar al narizón cuando hablaba de Roderich...? – Ahora soy yo el que le mira con la ceja alzada mientras él suelta otra sonrisilla. –   
– Sabes lo que te quiero decir, admite que te estás enamorando de ese humano. –  
–...Vale... sí... tal vez sienta algo más que cariño por él... ¡Pero solo tal vez! –   
– Con oír eso me conformo. – Sonríe mientras se recoge algo de pelo a un lado de la oreja.  
Cuando miro hacia él descubro una pequeña marca en su cuello parecida a la de Ramesh, pero esta, no se, tiene algo diferente. – ¿Qué es eso? – Llevo el dedo hasta la marca.  
– Oh... – Se la tapa con la mano. – No es nada. –   
– Ya, claro. – Comienzo a pensar en voz alza. – Un demonio no ha podido ser... –Le miro ahora con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Qué has hecho ya? –   
Suspira y finalmente quita la mano. – Supongo que ya es hora de que te lo cuente. – Se recoge el pelo en el lado contrario en el que tiene la marca, dejándola a la vista. – Este es el motivo por el que tuve que irme, es la marca de un mago. –  
– Espera... Espera... ¿Un mago? ¿Qué tipo de mago...? – Examino ahora con más detalle aquella extraña marca. –Sinceramente, parece un chupetón. –   
– Ojala lo hubiera sido ~ – Cierto, ya no lo recordaba, Francis no es un demonio como los demás, él es un íncubo. 

Se dice que son seres descendientes de Lilith, Reina de la oscuridad y la noche. Su seducción no tiene límites, y su mirada siempre desprende un casi enfermizo deseo. No son nada agresivos, casi rehúyen esas situaciones, prefieren utilizar su capacidad de persuasión para conseguir lo que deseen, incluso en algunos casos adoptando el papel de víctima para conseguirlo. Estos seres consumen la energía de los humanos cuando mantienen relaciones sexuales, se nutren de su energía, lo cual les permite mantenerse jóvenes. Estos humanos caen en un estado de inconsciencia y luego a un profundo sueño, al despertar se sienten agotadas y con la sensación de hacer vivido una horrible pesadilla. Si es que despiertan. Aun que Francis nunca ha llegado al extremo de matar a un humano, simplemente los utiliza para mantenerse joven y pasar un buen rato.

– Me quemó con uno de sus malditos conjuros, aún que debo admitir que no se sintió del todo mal. – Dice con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.   
– Francis, por dios. – Me llevo una mano a la cara. – ¿De verdad? –   
– ¿Qué? Son un íncubo, no puedo evitarlo ~ –   
– Ya lo veo... – Quito la mano y vuelvo a mirarle. – Pero aún no entiendo por que no pudiste volver, si, un mago te dejó una marca, ¿Y que? –   
– Un íncubo es un espíritu libre, no tenemos reglas ni limitaciones, hacemos lo que queremos cuando queremos, no hay reglas para nosotros, pero cuando uno es marcado todo esto cambia, te conviertes en propiedad de la persona que te ha marcado, seas íncubo, elfo, demonio... Es algo parecido a lo que vosotros hacéis con los humanos. –   
Trago algo de saliva antes de comenzar a hablar. – Entonces ahora eres propiedad de ese mago ¿No? – Este simplemente asiente. – Ya veo... Lo siento entonces. –   
Alza rápidamente una ceja y me mira antes de parpadear. – ¿Por qué? –  
– Ehh... Bueno, por lo de la marca y no poder volver... y esas cosas... –   
– Oh, tranquilo, la verdad es que esto está empezando a gustarme. – Suelta una pequeña sonrisita al ver mi cara. Ahora si que no entiendo nada. – ¿Que necesitas que te explique? – Dice aún con la sonrisilla en los labios.  
– Todo. –   
Sonriente, se echa un poco en aquel techo, mirando hacia el cielo ahora lleno de estrellas. – Me encontré con él una noche en un pequeño local del centro, parecía tan solo e indefenso que no fui capaz de no acercarme a él. Era un chico de estatura media, rubio y de ojos verdes, aún que lo que más me llamó la atención de él fueron sus espesas cejas, le hacían un atractivo que solamente él podría tener. Se veía tan inocente que tampoco pude evitar seducirle desde el primer contacto que tuvimos, he de decir que aquello fue un éxito, ya que en menos de una hora me llevó a su casa. –  
– Los detalles de lo siguiente puedes ahorrártelos. – Le corto bruscamente.  
– ¿Ehh? Pero si lo más divertido fue descubrir que aún era virgen ~ –  
– ¡Que te los ahorres he dicho! –   
Hincha un poco los mofletes. – Vale, vale. – Suspira y vuelve con aquella historia. – Cuando aquello ocurrió, creí que le tenía en mis redes, como con todos los humanos anteriores, así que me dejé llevar. Gran error. Cuando menos lo esperaba, llevó una de sus manos hasta mi cuello para invocar al fuego, dejándome esta marca. Desde el principio sabía lo que yo era, y me engañó haciéndome creer que era yo el que le engañaba a él, admito que fue muy astuto por su parte. Al final resultó ser una persona totalmente opuesta a lo que mostró a primera vista, era obstinado y para nada inocente, y lo peor de todo, cocina que da pena, algunas veces pienso que me quería solamente para que le hiciera de comer. Y bueno, la verdad es que estoy a gusto viviendo con él, y es divertido hacerle enfadar cuando intento jugar con su virginidad ~ –   
– ¡Que no me hables de eso! ¡Bastante tengo con que Iván no me dejara terminar lo que estaba haciendo con Ramesh! – Pongo un mohín después de decir aquello.  
– Y luego me dices que no estás enamorado... –  
– ¡Que no lo estoy! ¡¿No puedo echar un polvo o que?! –   
Sonríe ampliamente y se acerca un poco. – Gilbert, no puedes engañarme precisamente a mí sobre eso, quieras o no admitirlo estás enamorado de ese humano ~ ¿Por qué si no te podrías celoso de haber visto como Iván intentaba aprovecharse de él?~ –   
– ¡¡NO ME RECUERDES ESO!! ¡¿A CASO ME QUIERES VER DE MALA HOSTIA?! – Casi grito (Grito) mientras le miro cabreado.   
– ¿Ves? Celosín ~ –   
Trago saliva y miro a otro lado. – ¡No son celos! ¡Él es mi humano! ¡Y no quiero ver al asqueroso ese cerca suya! – Bufo con fuerza. – ¡Y como se atreva a volver a hacerlo juro que le reviento la cabeza contra el primer bordillo que pille! –   
Este, sin reprimirse, ríe mientras me escucha. – Tranquilo ~ – Me da un pequeño golpecito en la espalda con la palma de la mano. – Resérvate esa agresividad para la cama ~ – No digo nada, solamente me quedo callado mirando hacia el cielo con el cefo fruncido. – Hey, Gilbert, era una broma. –   
– Algo no va bien. – Me levanto rápidamente y voy al filo del tejado. – Tengo que volver. – Saco las alas cuando Francis me coge del brazo.  
– Voy contigo. – Dice, raramente, serio.   
– No tienes por que. – Le aparto el brazo.  
– ¿Sabes llegar a la India desde aquí? –  
... Ahí me ha pillado. – Ya me las apañaré. – Salto y comienzo a mover las alas, viendo luego como Francis va tras de mí. Por cierto, él no necesita alas para volar, suertudo... No tiene que comprarse camisetas nuevas cuando saca las alas...   
– Vas mal ~ –   
Aquello me hace gruñir con fuerza. – ¡Vale! ¡Deja de dar la tabarra y llévame hasta la India! –   
– Si te empeñas ~ – Se adelanta un poco y le sigo, tiene suerte de que tiene que guiarme, si no le estaría pegando hostias en la nuca hasta que se me durmiera la mano. 

Después de un rato, llegamos a casa de Ramesh, en la cual me adentro lo más rápido que puedo. 

– ¿Rammy? – Seguidamente escuchamos unos espeluznantes gritos recorrer toda la casa, ya me estaba temiendo lo peor. – ¡¡Ramesh!! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Corro por la casa hasta llegar a su habitación. – ¿¡Ramesh!? – 

Se retuerce sobre la cama, con las sábanas enrolladas en las piernas, las marcas de sudor son notables, tanto en él como en la cama, sus gritos son cada vez más fuertes y espeluznantes, casi como le pasó en Italia, pero esta vez ha llegado a más, y no puedo pensar que es por que no he estado ahí para despertarle. 

Rápidamente pongo una rodilla sobre la cama e intento sostenerle para intentar que dejara de tener aquellas convulsiones y dejara de retorcerse. – ¡RAMESH! ¡DESPIESTA JODER! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡DESPIERTA! – Ahora él rápidamente abre los ojos con fuerza y se incorpora de golpe, jadeando con fuerza mientras el sudor cae por su rostro, su expresión es de auténtico terror. Le agarro de la nuca y le pego a mi pecho, intentando relajarle mientras le abrazo ahora por la cintura y hombros. – Tranquilo... estoy aquí... – 

Él no parecía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, y a decir verdad yo tampoco lo entendía del todo.


	11. Chapter 11

He vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla que tuve en Italia, aún que esta vez ha sido peor. Mucho peor. Estoy sumido en una completa oscuridad, por mucho que corra o estire los brazos no logro encontrar nada, como si estuviera atrapado en un enorme vacío. No hay nada. Cuanto más tiempo estoy más allí más siento una intensa sensación de ahogo que recorre mi pecho, y es peor cuando aparecen aquellos enormes e intensos ojos azules. Mi cuerpo se queda casi paralizado, comenzando a temblar, notando seguidamente como esa sensación de ahogo incrementa cada vez más y más rápido. Intento gritar, pedir ayuda, intentar despertar, salir de aquella horrible pesadilla. Cuando ya casi no soy capaz de respirar, Gilbert me despierta. 

– ¡RAMESH! ¡DESPIESTA JODER! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡DESPIERTA! –

Abro rápidamente los ojos y me incorporo mientras jadeo con fuerza, totalmente empapado de sudor. Seguidamente noto la mano de Gilbert cogiéndome la nuca para pegarme a su pecho, pasando luego una mano por mi cintura y la otra por mis hombros. 

– Tranquilo... estoy aquí... – Susurra cerca de mi oreja, apretando un poco más aquel agarre.   
Si ninguna fuerza, dejo del todo caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando así el latir de su corazón. – Gilbert... – Digo con un suave tono de voz mientras este me separa un poco para mirarme. – Capullo... –   
Sonríe y vuelve a dejarme sobre su pecho. – Menos mal que estás bien... –  
– No tenías que haberte ido tan-... – Y derepente se escucha a una persona aclarase la voz al otro lado de la habitación.  
– Ah, si. – El albino se echa hacia un lado para dejarme ver a la persona de la cual no me había percatado hasta ahora. – Este es Francis, un viejo amigo como Antonio. –  
Apoyo la mano en la cama para incorporarme algo más, mirándoles fijamente. – ¿Otro demonio? ¿En serio? –   
– Oh, no. – Se acerca Francis sonriente, por el acento parece ser que es francés. – No soy exactamente un demonio como Gilbert. – Coge mi mano y la besa suavemente. – Soy un íncubo. –   
Aquella sugerente mirada dice, o al menos sugiere, todo el resto. – Oh, señor Francis, parece que va ha comerme con la mirada. – Sonrío mientras le sigo un poco el juego antes de que Gilbert carraspee bruscamente pidiendo atención.  
– Francis, controla esas zarpas que tienes por manos. – Dice casi en un bufido mientras nos mira.   
– Vamos ~ Solo era una broma ~ – Sonríe el íncubo antes de erguirse de nuevo.   
– Más te vale. – Gira ahora la cabeza hacia mí, apoyando la mano suavemente en mi espalda. – ¿Puedes levantarte? –   
Dejo caer las piernas al lado derecho de la cama. – Si, estoy bien. – Me impulso hacia arriba, quedándome de pié hasta que mis piernas deciden por si solas dejar de soportar el peso de mi cuerpo. Suerte que tengo a Gilbert al lado.  
– Si, estás perfectamente. – Gruñe mientras me sostiene erguido. – ¿Se puede saber que es lo que sueñas para estar así? –  
– Pues... – Cuando intento recordar aquella pesadilla no viene nada a mi mente, solo oscuridad. – No lo se... no puedo recor-... – Y vuelven los intensos ojos azules a mi memoria. Comienzo a tensarme, sin dejar de pensar en aquellos, cada vez más, intimidantes ojos.   
– Ramesh. – Oigo la voz de Gilbert a mi izquierda sacándome de aquel estado antes de suspirar. – No vuelvas a pensar en ello, ¿De acuerdo? –   
–Pero- –   
– ¿De acuerdo? – Insiste con aquella pregunta.  
Suspiro con fuerza antes de contestarle. – De acuerdo. –   
– Hey, Ramesh. – Escuchamos la voz de Francis a nuestro lado, sinceramente, ya casi me había olvidado de que estaba ahí. – Cierra los ojos. –   
Aquello me sorprendió bastante. – ¿Para que? –   
– Me gustaría comprobar algo. – Se acerca unos pasos a mí mientras miro fijamente a Gilbert.  
– Las manos donde pueda verlas, eh. – Creo que acabo de notar un liguero tono celoso en esas palabras, junto a una leve risilla de Francis.  
– Tranquilo ~ No le tocaré ~ – Suspiro y cierro los ojos. – ¿Qué ves? –   
– ¿Yo? – Que raro es Francis... – Pues nada, que voy a ver... – Noto su respiración cerca de mi oreja, junto algunos mechones de pelo sobre mi hombro.  
Y comienza a susurrar. – Ahí falta algo... ¿No crees? – ¿Qué quiere decir con eso...?  
– Fran, no te pegues tanto... – Anda, mira, el tono celoso de nuevo.  
– Algo como... no se... ¿Unos ojos...? – 

Al ver aparecer aquellos ojos de nuevo frente a mí abro los ojos tan rápido como puedo, dando un leve respingo hacia el lado contrario donde esta Francis. No quiero volver a notar aquella desagradable sensación que me provocan.

– No le habrás dicho ninguna guarrería de las tuyas, ¿No? – Ahora más que celosa, su voz parece cabreada.   
– ¿C-Cómo lo sabes...? – La verdad es que no quiero imaginar porque lo sabe, pero tampoco voy a quedarme con la duda.   
– ¡¿TE HA DICHO ALGO DE ESO?! – Bufa Gilbert con fuerza antes de girar la cabeza hacia Francis. – ¡TE MATO! –   
El rubio echa unos pasos hacia atrás. – ¡N-No le he dicho nada de eso! –  
Llevo rápidamente una mano al hombro de Gilbert. – N-No ha sido nada de eso. – Vuelvo a mirar a Francis. – Explícame como lo sabes... –   
Rodea a Gilbert hasta quedarse a mi lado, encogiéndose de hombros. – Vivo con un mago, estoy harto de ver personas así llegar a su casa pidiéndole ayuda. –   
– ¿Alguien me explica de que habláis? –   
Suspiro y miro hacia Gil, ahora algo más por aquella respuesta. – De mis sueños, al parecer no soy el único que los tengo. –  
Rápidamente mira hacia Francis, dando un par de pasos hacia él. – ¿Qué puede hacer ese mago? ¿Puede hacer que desaparezcan? –  
– No se. – Se encoge de hombros antes de que Gilbert le zarandee con fuerza.  
– ¡Francis! ¡En serio! –   
– ¡Lo digo en serio! – Le coge las muñecas a Gil para que parara de zarandearle. – No me interesaban aquellas personas, y bueno, Arthur tampoco me dejaba acercarme mucho. –  
Aparta las manos de Francis, bajando la mirada y llevándose una a la barbilla. – Arthur... me suena ese nombre. – Le vuelve a mirar, esta vez fijamente. – Llévanos. –   
– ¿A casa de Arthur? – Ríe un poco mientras lo dice. – No creo que queráis ir. –   
Oigo como Gilbert comienza a gruñir, por lo que intento calmarle pasando mi mano por su brazo suavemente. Parece que sirve. – ¿Por qué no? – Giro la cabeza hacia Francis.   
– Su carácter no es precisamente agradable, y sinceramente, no se si le gustará que le lleve a un demonio. – Mira seguidamente a Gil.  
– Pero... Tú también lo eres... – Le miro sin entenderle. – ¿Por qué no le iba a gustar? –  
Suspira, mirándonos antes de tragar saliva. – Nos odia. – Tanto Gilbert como yo le miramos incrédulos. – Si... se que suena raro que un mago, que vive con un demonio, nos odie... – Suspira suavemente antes de mirar a un lado para luego volver a mirarnos. – Es largo de contar. –   
La verdad es que me gustaría insistir en aquello, pero al notar que me fallan un poco las piernas decido dolerme al brazo de Gilbert. No quiero comerme el suelo. – ¿Te encuentras bien? –   
– Si... creo... – Suspiro antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama, sentándome en ella.   
Rápidamente Gilbert se sienta a mi lado, dejando que apoyara la cabeza en él.  
– Francis... – Comienza el alemán. – Nos conocemos desde hace décadas... Sabes que no te pediría esto si no fuera la única opción que nos queda... Llévanos, por favor... –   
El rubio miró a otro lado, frunciendo el ceño antes de soltar un leve suspiro. – De acuerdo... Pero si se cabrea no me haré cargo de las consecuencias. –  
– ¡Danke! – Sonríe el albino antes de levantarse con cuidado para luego sujetarme los brazos y levantarme.   
– Gil, no tengo fuerzas ahora. – Me agarro con fuerza a él. – Mejor vayam... –   
– No tendrás que andar. – Sonríe Gil antes de cogerme en volandas. Seguidamente sonrió Francis.  
Puñeteros demonios... – Bájame, no pienso dejar que me lleves así por la calle. – Cruzo los brazos, esperando a que me bajara.  
– Creo que no iremos precisamente por la calle ~ – Sonríe Francis algo más.  
Me di cuenta de lo que quiso decir cuando Gil se acercó a la puerta corredera del salón con casi la misma sonrisa que Francis. – No, no, no, Gilbert, otra vez no. –   
– ¡Vamos! Es lo más rápido, y así no tendrás que andar. Ksese ~ – Sale rápidamente al jardín con Francis.   
– ¡Gilbert! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Bájame ahora! – Me agarro algo más a él.  
– Aw ~ Parece un gatito asustado ~ – Miro rápidamente hacia Francis con el ceño fruncido.   
Oigo como Gilbert comienza a reír algo más fuerte con aquel comentario. – ¿Ves? ¡No soy el único que piensa que pareces un gatito! ~ –   
– ¡Callaos los dos! – Y en ese momento Gilbert saca sus alas para comenzar a moverlas lentamente. – ¡No pienso ir así! –   
– Tarde ~ – Dice Gil antes de elevarse y avanzar rápidamente. 

Me agarro con todas las fuerzas que me quedan a él, al final se ha salido con la suya... Verás el pelo que se me queda al llegar... donde quiera que viva ese tal Arthur. Espero que Gil me lo cuente cuando lleguemos.

Tras el angustioso viaje, al menos para mí, llegamos a nuestro destino. Lo supuse al ver el Puente de Londres y aquellos autobuses tan característicos. 

Me bajo lo más rápido que puedo de Gilbert, peinándome con las manos lo máximo que puedo sin perder el equilibrio. – Seguro que no podías haberme dejado más despeinado... – Le miro con el ceño algo fruncido.   
– ¿Tu crees? – Sonríe ampliamente, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero no le dejé. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir.  
– No, no pienso dar otra vuelta. – Miro rápidamente a Francis. – ¿Dónde vive ese tal Arthur? –  
– Por aquí cerca ~ – Comenzamos a andar por aquellas calles.

Después de unos pocos minutos llegamos a una gran... iba a decir casa, pero en realidad tiene pinta de castillo. Con los ladrillos de color gris vistos, grande, y con un, realmente, enorme jardín. La puerta de entrada es de color blanca con algunos cristales cuadrados a los lados. 

– Joder, que caserón. – Dice Gilbert mientras observa todos y cada uno de los ladrillos de la fachada.   
Se encoge Francis de hombros, mirando a Gilbert. – Lo se ~ – Abre la puerta y nos invita a pasar. 

La entrada es amplia y luminosa, en el frente lo primero que se ve es una gran chimenea, y junto a ella algunos sillones y sofás color verde lima muy claritos. Las cortinas que colgaban sobre las ventanas son de color beige tostado, esas las mas traslúcidas, las más opacas que hay junto sobre estas son del mismo color, un poco más tostado tal vez. 

– Ahora entiendo por que estás tan a gusto con este tío. – Seguidamente Gilbert se echa, seamos sinceros, bruscamente sobre uno de los sofás, observando la habitación.   
– No me puedo quejar, aún que estaría más a gusto si me dejara juguetear más con él ~ – Suelta una risa... como definirla... extraña.  
Gilbert frunce con fuerza el ceño, mirándole fijamente. – ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me hables de ese tema!? –   
Suspiro y me alejo un poco de ellos para observar los distintos cuadros que hay en las paredes de aquella habitación. 

Casi todos tenían como protagonista a la misma persona, un chico rubio de pelo corto, de intensos ojos verdes y cejas espesas. Y cuando digo espesas quiero decir bien espesas. 

– Hey Francis, ¿Este es Arthur? – Señalo a uno de los cuadros con la mirada.  
– Si. – Dice sonriente. Puedo jurar que esta sonrisa ha sido diferente a las demás que he visto. – No creo que tarde en venir. – 

Le sonrío levemente de lado y voy al sofá donde esta medio tirado Gil. Mientras esperamos al dueño de la casa, Francis comienza a contarme la historia que hubo entra Arthur y él. De verdad que no entendía como este chico (Arthur) podía vivir junto a un ser al que odiaba, tal vez Francis fuera diferente. Aún que mi historia con Gil fue parecida, ya lo sabéis, nunca creí en la mitología ni en la fantasía ni nada parecido, hasta que él apareció y me introdujo casi de lleno en este nuevo mundo para mí. Tras algunos minutos más escuchamos la puerta de la calle abrirse. Es Arthur.

Este se nos queda mirando a Gil y a mi fijamente con el ceño bastante fruncido. – Francis, ¿Quiénes son estos? – Cuando Francis va ha hablar vuelve a hablar el. – Y lo más importante. ¡¿Por qué coño has metido a un demonio en mi casa?! ¡¿A caso no entendiste las normas de mi casa?! –   
Oh... si que tiene carácter... – Iggy... hay una explicación... –   
– ¡Sácalos de aquí ahora! –   
– ¡Eh! – Se levanta Gilbert de golpe. – ¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta que hable contigo! –  
Me levanto junto a él, intentando calmarle. – Gil... – De repente noto como la habitación me empieza a dar vueltas de repente.

Juraría que Gil me había dicho algo, pero no puedo entenderlo. Todo comenzaba a ponerse nublado hasta llegar a ser negro. De nuevo aquella maldita sensación. Aquellos malditos ojos. 

No se cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. Me incorporo y miro hacia los lados, viendo algo que me reconforta un poco. La cruz de Gilbert. La cojo y la miro fijamente, preguntándome una y otra vez que es lo que había pasado.


	12. chapter 12

Un chico rubio de ojos verdes y cejones entra en la habitación, por lo que supongo que es el famoso Arthur, quedándose mirándonos fijamente a Ramesh y a mí. 

– Francis, ¿Quiénes son estos? – No deja ni si quiera que Francis le conteste. – Y lo más importante. ¡¿Por qué coño has metido a un demonio en mi casa?! ¡¿A caso no entendiste las normas de mi casa?! –   
¿Qué tenía mala leche? Francis tenía que haber dicho que era la mala leche en persona. – Iggy... hay una explicación... –  
– ¡Sácalos de aquí ahora! –   
Y una mierda me iba a ir de ahí sin más. – ¡Eh! – Me levando de golpe, echándole una mirada desafiante. – ¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta que hable contigo! –  
Noto como se levanta Ramesh, cogiendo levemente el brazo. – Gil... –   
– ¡No! ¡Ramesh! ¡No pienso irme de aquí sin...! – Me quedo mirándole. – ¿Rammy? – Mierda... mierda mierda mierda mierda, otra vez no, joder. Y entonces comienza a temblar y a agarrarme con fuerza del brazo.   
– ¿Qué le pasa este? – Mira el inglés a Francis tranquilamente mientras este anda hacia nosotros cuando, sin previo aviso, Ramesh comienza a retorcerse un poco. Le miro a los ojos, intentando que me mire, pero no estoy seguro de si ahora mismo es consciente de lo que le está pasando.   
– Eso es lo que no sabemos. – Gruño con fuerza antes de sentarle con dificultad en uno de los sillones, intentando que dejara de retorcerse. Por suerte Francis me ayuda – ¡Tú deberías saber lo que pasa! – Gruño con bastante más fuerza ahora, mirándole de nuevo.   
Suspira con indiferencia. – ¿Por qué debería saberlo? – Mira hacia otro lado. – Vuestros problemas no me interesan, ya tengo los míos. Así que ya podéis estar largándoos. Ahora. –  
Aquello de verdad que me saca de mis casillas. –... ¿Que...? –   
– Gil... – Dice Francis en voz baja mientras me mira.   
– F-u-e-r-a. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –   
Me levanto con fiereza y le cojo del cuello de la camisa con una mano, levantándole rápidamente. – ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN! ¡QUE SE TE META LO QUE VOY A DECIERTE ENTRE ESOS DOS CEJONES! ¡NO PIENSO IRME DE AQUÍ! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! –   
– ¡BAJAME PEDAZO DE BESTIA! – Mueve las piernas, intentando patearme mientras me hinca las uñas en las muñecas.   
– Gilbert... – Dice de nuevo Francis, ahora algo más fuerte que antes, pero estoy demasiado ocupado con este idiota.   
– ¡UNA MIERDA TE VOY A BAJAR! – Le cojo ahora con las dos manos, levantándole hasta que no llegue al suelo. – ¡PIENSO ESTAS ASÍ EL TIEMPO QUE HAGA FALTA! ¡¿ME ENTIENDES O NO?!  
– ¡GILBERT! –   
Me giro bruscamente hacia el francés cuando oigo aquel grito. – ¡¿QUÉ COÑO QUIERES?! –   
– ¡RAMESH NO DEJA DE COMVULSONAR! – Me mira con el ceño algo fruncido. – ¡NO DESPIERTA! –   
Oh dios, no puede estar pasando esto. Otra vez no. Rápidamente suelto sin ninguna delicadeza al inglés y me acerco hacia ellos aún más rápido. – ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO DESPIERTA?! ¡NO ME JODAS FRANCIS! – Me pongo de rodillas frente a Rammy, llevando las manos a sus mejillas, dándole suaves golpecitos intentando que dejara de convulsionar. – ¡RAMESH! ¡JODER! ¡DESPIERTA! – Le acerco cuanto puedo a mi pecho. Otra vez no... Otra vez no... no... no joder... NO.  
– Arthur... – Traga saliva. – Creo que esto lo hace un drow... –   
¿Un Drow...? Giro la cabeza hacia Francis y luego hacia Arthur. Este está aún en el suelo, mirando fijamente a Francis. – Idiota, ellos se extinguieron hace siglos... – Dice casi con molestia mientras se levanta, andado hacia nosotros. – No pienso seguir con esta tont... – Para de golpe a unos pasos de nosotros, mirando fijamente ahora hacia Ramesh y luego hacia Francis. – No puede ser... – Vuelve la mirada hacia Ramesh, acercándose del todo para poner la mano cerca de su pecho sin llegar a tocarlo, moviéndola un poco.   
– ¿De que coño estáis hablando? – Creo que me he perdido con eso de los Drow, o como quieran llamarse. A todo esto, Ramesh sigue sin parar de retorcerse.  
– Déjale en el suelo y sujétale. – Lo hago con rapidez, parece que nos va a ayudar y todo. Espero. Cierra los ojos mientras sigue moviendo las manos, dejando ahora un leve rastro de... ¿Magia?, como si estuviera buscando algo. – Es imposible, joder... Pero... – Dice el inglés antes de mirar a Francis. –... pero tienes razón, Francis... –   
– ¡¿Alguien me quiere explicar que cojones está pasando?! – En serio, me estoy perdiendo cada vez más.  
Apoya Francis la mano en mi hombro suavemente. – En cuanto Arthur termine te explico todo lo que quieras. – 

El Inglés sigue con las manos en sobre su pecho, ahora inmóviles, como si se estuviera concentrando o algo parecido, aún con esa extraña magia saliendo de la palmas de sus manos. A decir verdad, ahora Rammy parece no estar tan tenso, lo que me hace suspirar algo aliviado, viendo como poco a poco deja de temblar y retorcerse.

– Es fuerte... – Dice el cejón acercando algo más las manos hasta tocarle.   
– ¿Entonces...? – Comienza Francis. – ¿Es un drow? ¿Estás seguro? –   
– Si... – Traga saliva antes de separar las manos rápidamente, dejando ahora un rastro de otra magia. No estoy seguro de que esa sea suya. – Esto no me gusta... –   
– A ver, a ver. – Pellizco con fuerza el puente de mi nariz, cerrando los ojos. – ¿Estas mierdas se las provoca un drow? Y lo más importante. – Abro los ojos. – ¿¡Que cojones es un drow y por qué no se de su existencia!? – Aún un tanto alterado, vuelvo a sujetar a Rammy entre mis brazos, apoyado en mi regazo.  
Se miran mutuamente, mirándome luego Arthur para comenzar a hablar. – Supongo que nunca has oído hablar de ellos por que se extinguieron hace siglos... o al menos se suponía que lo estaban. –   
– Vale... hasta ahí bien. Ahora. – Hago una leve parada, apartando la mano de mi nariz. – ¿Qué se supone que es un drow? –   
Esta vez me contesta Francis. – Los drows eran seres subterráneos, descendientes de los elfos del bosque, al principio convivían juntos, elfos y drows, pero estos últimos, al declinarse por las fuerzas del mal y la oscuridad, fueron desterrados al subsuelo. Son unos seres inteligentes, muy inteligentes, y siempre están en conflicto con los demás seres. Adoran a una diosa llamada Lolth, diosa oscura del inflamundo. –   
Vale, con eso me ha quedado todo claro, creo. – ¿Y que tiene que ver Rammy con todo eso? – ¿Y como sabes tú todo lo relacionado con drows? Seguro que se ha tirado a alguno... conociéndole... no me extrañaría...  
– No lo se... – Me contesta ahora Arthur. – Pero... – Pasa en seco, mirando a Ramesh con el ceño fruncido.   
– ¿Pero...? – Le insisto a seguir.   
Suspira con fuerza antes de mirarme. – Sea lo que sea, quiere matarle. –   
Aquello me deja totalmente pasmado. ¡¿Quién coño quiere matar a mi Rammy?! ¡¿Quién coño es ese drow?! ¡¿A QUIEN TENGO QUE MATAR ANTES?! – Pues lo va a tener difícil. – Gruño ahora con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño. – Por que no pienso dejar que nadie le haga ningún tipo de daño, ni ahora ni nunca. – Justo después de eso, se me ocurre algo que me llena de rabia. – .. Francis... – Digo con la voz bastante grave.  
– ¿Hmm? – Levanta una ceja antes de mirarme.   
Levanto ahora algo más la cara para mirarle. – Iván... –   
– Gilbert... ¿De verdad crees que...? –  
– No lo creo. – Digo con un tono lleno de pura rabia. – Lo tengo casi más que seguro. –  
Suspira el francés. – Recuerda que el es un demonio, no un drow... –   
– Pero... –  
– Estoy seguro de que lo que tiene Ramesh es un drow. – Gira Arthur la cabeza hacia mí.  
Suspiro y miro de nuevo a Ramesh. Nadie le iba a tocar un pelo, y menos teniéndome a su lado. – Vale... –   
– Gil, será mejor que hoy te quedes aquí con Ramesh, no creo que viajar le venga bien. Ni a ti ni a él. –   
– Eh, eh, eh, para el carro. – Sigue el inglés con un todo de claro enfado. – ¿Qué haces invitando a un demonio a quedarse a dormir en MI, MI casa? –   
– En serio, ¿De verdad tienes esa mala leche o lo haces por que quieres? – No puedo resistirme a preguntárselo.   
Y al aludido de la un tic en la deja derecha mientras me mira fijamente. Si no quiere matarme, le falta poco. Como si tuviera alguna posibilidad. – I-Iggy... Hablémoslo mañana... Será solo una noche... –   
Gruñe con bastante fuerza, levantándose y girándose sobre sí mismo para salir por una de las puertas del fondo, dando un portazo. – Tenías razón, tiene mala leche. –   
– Demasiada algunas veces... – Suspira levemente. – Como sea así en la cama seguro que no me aburro ~ – Como sea así de temerario para todo... – Bueno, os llevaré a una de las habitaciones ~ – Se levanta sonriente, ayudándome luego a levantar a Ramesh.  
– ¿Sabes por casualidad por que nos odia tanto? –   
– Ojalá lo supiera. No se casi nada de él, la verdad. – Juraría que lo ha dicho con un tono de tristeza.  
– Oh, ya veo. – 

Mientras hablamos y andamos por aquellos enormes y largos pesillos me doy cuenta de lo verdaderamente grande que era aquella casa. Joder, tiene por lo menos treinta habitaciones, y solo cuento las de invitados.

– Quedaros en esta, es la que mejores vistas tiene. – Abre una de las decenas de puertas que hay. – Si tienes algún problema avísame. –   
Entro en aquella gran habitación con Ramesh en los brazos. – ¿Cómo quieres que te encuentre en este laberinto? –   
Ríe el rubio con mi comentario. – Estoy al otro lado del pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda. –   
– De acuerdo. – Hago una leve pausa. – Francis... gracias. –  
– No hay de que. – Sonríe levemente. – Y tranquilo, Arthur os ayudará. – Dice con una sonrisilla de medio lado.  
– Eso espero...– Sonrío levemente mientras él cierra la puerta. 

Rápidamente tiendo a Ramesh en la mullida cama de la enorme habitación, tapándole con un par de sábanas antes de apartarle ahora un par de mechones de la cara. Seguidamente paso los dedos por su frente, bajando por su mejilla para luego acariciar su mandíbula suavemente, no voy a permitir que nadie se atreva a hacerle daño, primero tendrá que pasar por encima de mi, y juro por dios que nadie lo hará. Suspiro con fuerza, caminando lentamente hacia el gran ventanal, hoy la luna iluminaba toda la habitación. 

Debo admitir que saber que pueden volver a arrebatarme a alguien al que quiero me asusta, me asusta demasiado, incluso simplemente el echo de pensarlo... Trago saliva con fuerza, metiendo la mano en uno de mis bolsillos delanteros para sacar el móvil, necesito contarle esto a alguien, y se perfectamente a quien llamar. – Vamos... Cógelo... –   
Después de unos eternos segundos se escucha una voz tras el teléfono. – ¿Gilbert...? –  
– Hey, West, ¿Estás ocupado...? – Apoyo el codo en el marco de la ventana.  
– Son las cinco y media de la mañana... – Acabo de imaginármelo con la mano en el puente de la nariz, masajeándoselo suavemente. Seguro que lo está haciendo.  
– Lo se... – Miro hacia Rammy. – Pero es importante... –   
– No sueles llamarme si no es importante... – Oigo como suspira. – ¿Qué ocurre? –   
– Es... Es sobre Ramesh... – Me apoyo en la pared, mirando hacia el techo. – Creo que puedo perderle... Como pasó con Roderich... –   
– ¿Que te hace pensar eso...? –   
Trago saliva sonoramente antes de contestar. – Alguien quiere matarle... un drow... – Me echo el pelo hacia atrás con la mano. – No se que hacer... Estoy asustado... Lud... –  
Supongo que el hecho de haberle llamado Lud había provocado este silencio. Hacía años que no le llama de esa manera. – Necesito que vengas... Por favor... – Aprieto la mano que tengo en el pelo, dejándome un poco caer por la pared. – Por favor... –   
Me muerdo el labio, tragando de nuevo saliva. –... De acuerdo... ¿Dónde estás? –   
– En Inglaterra, en una casa a las afueras de Londres. –  
– En cuando pueda voy para allá. –   
– West... Gracias. – Sonrío un poco después de aquello. Admito que hablar con mi hermano me ayuda bastante, sobre todo en estos casos.   
– No hay de que, Gil. Mañana hablamos. –   
– De acuerdo. – Cuelgo y me dejo caer del todo hasta llegar al suelo. 

De verdad que estoy totalmente perdido... No se donde ir, no se que hacer, no se que le voy a decir a Rammy cuando se despierte... Ojalá todo esto se resuelva pronto...


	13. Chapter 13

No he podido despegarme en toda la noche de Ramesh, me ha sido realmente imposible. Le tengo totalmente pegado a mí, con mi brazo izquierdo bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada, acariciando su pelo con la mano de ese mismo brazo, y el derecho sobre su cintura, manteniéndole cerca. Aún el miedo que aquellas palabras me produjeron me recorría una y otra vez el cuerpo, haciéndome incluso temblar en algunos casos antes de abrazar a Rammy con más fuerza, joder, no quiero volver a cagarla, no quiero volver a pasar por lo que tuve que pasar. 

Derepente escucho como se abre la puerta, por lo que giro un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. – Hey, Gil. – Es Franics.  
– Oh, Buenos días. – Levanto el brazo hasta llevarlo a mi ojo derecho, frotándolo suavemente.  
Rápidamente comienza a reír suavemente. – Más bien buenas tardes, son casi las cinco. –   
– ¿En serio...? – Dejo caer la mano por mi cara abajo, hasta llegar a la cama. – Joder... –  
Seguidamente cierra la puerta y se acerca. – ¿Cómo está Ramesh? ¿Se ha despertado? –   
Y rápidamente niego. – Aún no... – Sigo acariciando su pelo lentamente antes de mirar a Francis de nuevo. – Francis... ¿Crees que...? –   
– ¿Qué? – Se sienta en el filo de la cama, a mi lado.   
– Bueno... ¿Crees que... despertará...? –   
Y rápidamente, con fuerza, me da una hostia en la nuca, joder como ha dolido. – ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué coño haces?! –   
– ¿Qué es eso que acabo de oír? – ¿Eh...? – ¿Dónde está el Gilbert que conocía? –   
– Francis... No te entiendo... –   
– Gilbert, el gran y awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, quien no se rendía hasta alcanzar aquello que quería, por imposible que fuera, quien se levantaba cada vez que caía, por muy dura que fuera la situación, aquel que me dijo una vez “Lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte.” ¿Dónde está ese Gilbert? –   
“Lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte.”... Cierto... Suspiro con fuerza, mirando de nuevo hacia Ramesh. – Francis... tengo miedo. – Trago ahora saliva con fuerza. – Tengo miedo de perderle... –  
– Lo se... Lo se... – Se masajea suavemente el puente de la nariz con un dedo. – Y por eso tienes que mantenerte más fuerte. ¿Entiendes? –   
– Es demasiado fácil decirlo... – Bufo antes de taparme los ojos con el brazo, dejándolo sobre ellos. – No se si podré volver a aguantar algo así... – Vuelvo a tragar saliva sonoramente. – Primero West... Luego Rod... y ahora Rammy... Incluso a ti te perdí una vez. –   
– ¡Hey! Pero mira el lado positivo, Lud y yo hemos vuelto a tu vida, ¿Por qué Ramesh no lo iba ha hacer? – Pasa una mano por mi hombro, intentando consolarme. Supongo.  
– Si, pero vosotros no moristeis... – Suspiro de nuevo antes de apartar el brazo.  
– Gilbert. – Frunce ahora el ceño. – Deja de decir de una vez que Ramesh va a morir, vas a estar a su lado. ¿No? –   
– Si... –   
– Pues deja de darle vueltas a ese asunto y pensemos algo para hacerle despertar. ¿De acuerdo? – Miro hacia el techo, reflexionando, sin decir nada. – Eres su protector, y estás para protegerle, ni tu ni él tener nada de que preocuparos. Y es más. – Sonríe un poco. – Siempre puedo echarte una mano con lo que necesites, para eso están los amigos. Recuerda eso. – Me da una palmada en el hombro antes de levantarse. – Anda, levántate, tu hermano te espera en el salón. –   
Me irgo rápidamente, sacando el brazo de debajo de la cabeza de Rammy. – ¿West está ya aquí? –   
– Desde hace un rato, no ha venido solo. – Sonríe, dirigiéndose hacia fuera.   
– Hey, Fran. – De irgo del todo. – ¿Rammy estará bien si le dejo aquí...? –   
– Por supuesto. – Sonríe algo más. – No tienes de que preocuparte. –   
Ya, claro, no tengo de que preocuparme... – De acuerdo. – 

Después de aquello cierra la puerta tras de si. West ha venido con alguien... ¿Será ese italiano? Si no es él no se a quien ha podido traer... Me estiro un poco antes de levantarme de la cama, poniéndome una de las chaquetas que Rammy me trajo, ahora agradezco que lo hiciera. Después de ponérmela salgo al pasillo, recorriéndolos rápidamente mientras intento no perderme en este puto laberinto. Tras unos largos minutos consigo encontrar la dichosa habitación... después de abrir unas diecinueve puertas por lo menos.

Y allí estaba West, sentado en unos de los sofás de la habitación con el italiano. – Siento la tardanza... me había perdido un poco... –   
– ¡Gil! – Sin previo aviso alguien me abraza por detrás. – Fusosososo~ – Esa risa...  
– ¿Antonio...? – Me giro para ver aquellos inconfundibles ojos verdes. – ¿Tu también has venido? –   
– ¡Claro que si! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Y mi deber es ayudarte siempre que pueda! – Dice con su típica sonrisa, esa que hace sonreír a cualquiera.   
– Gracias. – Digo ahora yo también, y... ahora que lo pienso... – Oye, Antonio... Si tu has venido... ¿Significa que el idiota ese que proteges también ha venido...? –  
– ¡Oye! ¡¿A quién has llamado idiota?! –   
Mierda, si que había venido ese maldito italiano. – Eso responde a mi pregunta... ¿No podías haberlo dejado atado en casa con agua y comida? –   
Oigo como se levanta rápidamente, andando a zancadas hacia mí. – ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE REVIENTE LA CARA O QUE?! –  
Me giro lentamente, mirándole antes de que se parara casi en seco. – Venga. – Sonrío con sorna después de decir aquello, lo cual cabrea más al italiano.  
– ¡¿CREES QUE NO SOY CAPAZ DE HACERLO?! – Se remanga un poco las mangas de su camisa.  
– Venga Lovi, no te pongas así ~ – Le dice Antonio aún sonriente. ¿Cuándo no lo está?  
– ¡ME PONGO COMO ME DA LA GANA! –   
– Hey, Antonio, controla a tu perro, no vaya a ser que muerda a alguien, ksese ~ – Aquello si que le sacó de sus casillas. – ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME LLAMES ESO! – Gruñe aún más fuerte mientras me remanga del todo.   
Me acerco un paso, quedándome a unos centímetros. – A delante. ~ –   
Seguidamente sube un poco los puños, tragando saliva sonoramente antes de mirar a Antonio y echar un paso hacia atrás. – ¡¿N-No vas a hacer nada?! –   
Sonriente, el español se pone un poco entre nosotros. – Venga, chicos, no os peleéis. ~ – Dice, como no, sonriente.   
Y el italiano se pone detrás de él “disimuladamente” – Si, mejor... –   
– Ksese ~ – Río flojito antes de esquivarles para ir hacia donde estabas West y su humano. – ¡Hallo West! – Me siento frente a ellos. – Y tú eras Feliciano, ¿Verdad? –   
– ¡Si! – Sonríe ampliamente. Admito que verlo más de cerca le hace mono... muy mono... ¡Eh! ¡Gilbert! ¡Vuelve a la tierra!   
– Gilbert. – Miro ahora a West. – ¿Podemos hablar? –  
– Claro. – A todo esto, el humano de Toño seguía refunfuñando mientras este intentaba calmarle. Menos mal que Rammy no es así.   
Nos levantamos y vamos hacia el pasillo, prefiere hablar a solas. – ¿Para que me quieres exactamente? –   
– Bueno... Ya sabes que eres el único con quien tengo la suficiente confianza como para hablar de estas cosas... –  
– Lo se... – Suspira. – Pero antes de nada quiero que me prometas algo. –   
¿Qué será...? – Dime pues. –   
– No vuelvas a hacer ninguna tontería, como la que hiciste con Roderich. –   
Le miro frunciendo un poco el ceño. – ¿Qué tontería hice? –   
– Lo sabes perfectamente. – Suspira de nuevo.  
Le noto extraño... – No... No lo se... – Le miro fijamente. – ¿Qué me quieres decir, West? – Me cruzo de brazos, apoyándome en la pared.  
Traga saliva antes de comenzar a hablar. – No eres el único asustado... – Levanta la cara para mirarme. – Ya tuve que perderte cuando decidiste por tu cuenta convertirte en un demonio, no quiero volver a perderte. –   
– Aquello fue una decisión mía- – Me corta de golpe, con el ceño fruncido.  
– ¿El que? ¿Dejar toda tu vida atrás por que murió un humano al que ni siquiera protegías? –   
– West... dejemos ese tema... –   
– No, Gilbert, no pienso dejarlo. – Por favor... No sigas... Ahora no... Y menos tú... – No pienso dejar que eches toda tu vida por la borda de nuevo. – Para... West... Para ahora... – Quiero que me prometas que no lo harás si, desgraciadamente, Ramesh muere. –   
–... No puedo prometerte eso... –   
Frunce bastante más el ceño. – ¿Por qué no? – Alza algo más la voz. – ¡Dame una buena razón por la que no puedas hacerlo! –   
Esto esta siendo demasiado duro... no quiero fallarle a West, pero tampoco quiero fallarle a Ramesh, pero no tengo opción... – Esta vez si soy su protector, y ya sabes lo que eso significa. – Hago una leve pausa. – Solo existo para él, solo vivo para él, mi vida y mi muerte no es nada sin él. – Trago saliva antes de volver a mirarle fijamente. – No puedo prometerte nada por que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para mantenerle a salvo, incluso si eso conlleva a renunciar a mi vida. – Bajo la mirada y comienzo a andar por el pasillo. – Lo siento, West... – Me muerdo el labio mientras sigo andando por el pasillo, ni si quiera me encuentro con fuerzas para mirarle a la cara... Se que lo que acabo de hacer no es lo mejor que podría haber echo... Pero...  
– Gilbert. – Noto como su mano me sujeta una de mis muñecas. – No pienso dejar que lo hagas. –  
Si no estaba siendo bastante duro ya... – West... Por favor... –   
– ¡No Gilbert! – Me sujeta con más fuerza. – ¡No te aísles de nuevo! –   
El alboroto atrae a los demás, estamos alzando demasiado la voz... El primero en salir es Antonio. – ¿Ocurre algo? –   
Gruño un poco y miro a Antonio. – No... –   
Sale ahora Francis. – Gilbert... –   
Intento soltarme del agarre de West sin éxito, por lo que comienzo a ponerme nervioso. – ¿Luddy? ¿Ocurre algo? – Se asoma Feliciano.   
Joder... más gente no... – Lud... Suéltame... – Cierro lentamente el puño, cada vez más nervioso.   
– No pienso hacerlo. – Me agarra con más fuerza.   
Esto no va a acabar bien... – Gil... – Se acerca el italiano. – ¿Estás bien? –  
– No... – Frunzo cuando puedo el ceño. – No estoy bien... – Cierro con fuerza los puños.   
Oigo, derepente, como West se queja, apartando la mano de mi muñeca rápidamente. – Gilbert... Estás ardiendo... –   
– ¡Luddy! ¡Tienes una quemadura! – Rápidamente el italiano coge la mano de mi hermano, observando la pequeña herida. – ¡Gilbert! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! –   
Mierda... – Y-Yo... No quería... – Echo un paso hacia atrás.   
– Menudo idiota... haciéndole daño a tu hermano... – Dice el otro italiano apoyado en el marco de la puerta.   
Ahora es él quien me saca totalmente de mis casillas. – ¡NO QUERÍA HACERLO! ¡JODER! ¡NI SIQUIERA SE COMO LO HE HECHO! –   
– Lovi... no digas eso... – Las palabras de Antonio no lo pararon.  
– ¿En serio que eres un protector? Lo único que haces es hacer daño por lo que parece... Ni siquiera eres capaz de proteger a tu humano... –   
Me llevo las manos al pelo, agarrándolo con fuerza mientras miro hacia abajo mientras gruño con fuerza. – Cállate... No sabéis nada de mí... No podéis entenderme... – Todo esto me estaba llevando a mi límite.   
– Gil... – Oigo como West se me acerca.   
Echo un par de pasos hacia atrás. –Dejadme... –   
– ¡Venga Gil! ¡Arthur te ayudará! ¡Seguro que sabe lo que hay que hacer para ayudar a Ramesh! – Se acerca algo más Feliciano.   
– No... – Gruño con fuerza. – Nadie se acercará a él... –   
Noto como el chico roza mi piel. – Pero... –   
A partir de ahí dejo de controlarme. – ¡HE DICHO QUE NADIE SE ACERCARÁ A ÉL! – Cierro los ojos y, de verdad que no se como, en ese momento noto como una ráfaga de fuego sale de mí. Respiro con fuerza y, tras unos segundos, vuelvo a abrir los ojos lentamente para luego abrirlos de golpe. West está con las alas desplegadas, tapando a Feliciano con ellas... – W-West... – Tiene algunas de las plumas de sus alas quemadas...   
– ¡L-Luddy! – Feliciano también tiene una pequeña quemadura en la mejilla...  
– Yo no... y-yo... dios no... – Ahora sí que acabo de cruzar la línea entra la cordura y la locura.   
– ¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE DAÑO A MI HERMANO?! – Se acerca rápidamente y me da un puñetazo en la mejilla. –   
– ¡Lovi! – Rápidamente Antonio consigue agarrarle.   
– ¡DEJAME! ¡VOY A REVENTARLE LA CARA A ESE CABRÓN! – 

Mierda... Mierda... Mierda... Sin sabes que hacer comienzo a correr por aquel largo pasillo, abriendo milagrosamente la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Ramesh. Ignoro por completo todos los gritos, llamándome y pidiéndome que volviese. Entro y la cierro, abriendo la ventana y cogiendo a Ramesh tan rápido como puedo. “Nadie se acercará a él... Yo solo puedo protegerte... No necesito a nadie...” Rápidamente me subo a la ventana de un salto, agarrando a Ramesh con fuerza antes de lanzarme al vacío y sacar mis alas. 

Ahora, tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro para Ramesh, algún lugar donde pudiera tenerle controlado, un lugar conocido... y se perfectamente cual es ese lugar.

Alemania.


	14. Chapter 14

Aquel idiota se acaba de descontrolar del todo. – ¡HE DICHO QUE NADIE SE ACERCARÁ A ÉL! – Lo que no me espero para nada es la ráfaga de fuego que sale de él, por suerte el empujón que Antonio me da evita que llegue ha tocarnos.  
– ¡L-Luddy! – Escucho seguidamente la voz de mi hermano junto a un grave gemido de dolor.  
– Yo no... y-yo... dios no... – Cuando me fijo en ellos me doy cuenta de que el fuego sí que les ha llegado, sobre todo al alemán.  
– ¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE DAÑO A MI HERMANO?! – Aparto casi de un empujón a Antonio y me lanzo hacia Gilbert, pegándole un buen puñetazo en la mejilla que mejor me viene.  
– ¡Lovi! – Y tenía que aparecer Antonio para agarrarme... como no...   
– ¡DÉJAME! ¡VOY A REVENTARLE LA CARA A ESE CABRÓN! – Lanzo puñetazos y alguna que otra patada en su dirección, aún que para mi desgracia ninguna logra darle. – ¡IDIOTA! ¡QUE ME BAJES HE DICHO! – Mientras intento hacer que el idiota me suelte el otro idiota empieza a correr por el pasillo.   
– ¡Gil! – Rápidamente me suelta y empieza a correr hacia Gilbert.   
Al soltarme tan petendinamente caigo el suelo, murmurando insultos en italiano antes de ver por el lado derecho como el otro alemán sale corriendo también tras ellos. – Fratello, ¿estás bien? – Se acerca mi hermano con rapidez, extendiendo los brazos hacia mí para levantarme.   
Asiento, aún murmurando, y me ayudo con sus brazos a levantarme. Cuando ya estoy de pié le veo una pequeña quemadura en la mejilla, lo que vuelve a encender poco a poco el cabreo. – Si. – Digo en un gruñido. – ¿El idiota peliblanco te ha hecho algo más a parte de eso? – Señalo su mejilla antes de comenzar a mirarle el cuerpo en busca de alguna que otra quemadura.   
– No, solo tengo eso. – El todo de su voz es notablemente triste. – Luddy se puso en medio para que no me quemara... –   
– Juro que le partiré del todo la cara la próxima vez que le vea... – Le miro de nuevo a los ojos. – ¿Te duele mucho? – Niega lentamente, sin decir nada.   
– Las heridas de quemaduras no suelen doler en el momento de hacerlas, procura curarla bien, ¿De acuerdo? – Dice el francés al cual no pierdo de vista. Feliciano solo asiente, se nota a leguas que está preocupado por el armario empotrado.  
Rápidamente miro hacia Francis, con el ceño algo fruncido. – ¿Esta quemadura es normal? – Supongo que la pregunta le deja algo confuso. – Quiero decir que si ese fuego que le ha provocado la quemadura es normal o no. –   
– Sinceramente, no lo se. He leído mucho sobre esto, pero no se hasta que punto será verdad. –   
– ¿Leer sobre que? ¿Quiere alguien decirme que es lo que está pasando aquí? –   
A lo lejos comienzan a escucharse unos ligeros pasos que vienen hacia nosotros, pero me interesa más lo que pueda decir el francés. – Es mejor que os mantengáis cuando podáis al margen de todo esto. –   
Simplemente dice antes de girarse hacia el rubio cejón y comenzar a andar. – ¡Oye! ¡Exijo una puñetera explicación! –   
– Lovi. – Dice suavemente Antonio, lo que me hace girarme hasta él. – Tiene razón, es mejor mantenernos al margen, tanto vosotros como nosotros. –   
– ¡Pero no lo entiendo! ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué coño es lo que le ha casado al capullo ese?! ¡¿De donde ha sacado ese poder?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me mantenga al margen después de haber visto todo eso?! ¡Después de que halla echo daño a mi hermano! –   
– Lovino. – Dice ahora con la voz más grave y autoritaria. – Te exijo que te mantengas al margen. – Aquella es la primera vez que veo de esa forma a Toño. – Tengo que protegerte y eso es lo que voy a hacer. –   
De verdad que todo aquello me está dejando más confuso de lo que estoy. – ¿Pero que tiene de malo saber- ...?  
– Cuanto menos sepas mejor. Ahora vámonos. – Me mira y seguidamente mira hacia Feli, calmando un poco su mirada. – Ludwig vendrá más tarde, va a intentar hablar con su hermano, ¿De acuerdo? – Le sonríe dulcemente antes de comenzar a andar hacia la puerta.  
Cuando me pongo en marcha la mano de Feli me agarra la manga del brazo derecho. – ¿Crees...Que Lud estará bien...? –   
Cuando me giro para mirarle veo como casi está a punto de llorar. No puedo creerme que tenga un hermano así de tonto. – Pues claro que lo estará, más le vale estarlo. – Rápidamente levanta la mirada, ahora casi con un poco de ilusión. – No voy a permitir que ningún flojucho idiota trate de proteger a mi hermano si no está a la altura para hacerlo. –   
Y rápidamente se lanza a abrazarme con fuerza. – ¡Grazie Frate! –   
– V-Vale, vale, despégate ya. – Raramente, lo hace mientras me mira sonriente. – Antonio nos espera fuera. –

Antonio parece más calmado, menos mal, antes casi me había dado algo de miedo... Aún que él nunca me haría daño... supongo. Después de todo aquello volvemos a Italia, por suerte esta vez no he temido por mi vida en el viaje. Sí, Antonio se empezó en llevarnos volando, a los dos, a la vez, lo se, es una locura, pero así volvimos. No hemos pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero aún así ya la echaba de menos. Feliciano fue directamente a la cocina a preparar la comida, supongo que quiere tenerla lista para cuando venga el armario empotrado...

– Hey, Lovi. – Escucho como Antonio me llama. – ¿Podemos hablar? –  
– Claro, ¿Qué pasa? – Me acerco hasta él, cruzando los brazos suavemente sobre el pecho.  
– Eh, bueno, me gustaría que vinieses conmigo a España unos días. –   
Abro un poco más los ojos, mirándole sorprendido. – ¿A España? ¿Cuándo? –   
– Hoy mismo. –   
¿A que viene esto ahora? ¿Y así tan de repente? – Que... repentino... –   
– Serán solo unos días, una semana quizás, ¿Vendrás estonces? –   
Sinceramente, esto ha sido demasiado repentino... pero... la verdad es que quiero ir. – E-Eh... bueno... no veo por que no... – Y antes de que pueda abrazarme pongo una mano en su pecho suavemente. – Pero dime por que. –   
Ladea suavemente la cabeza y parpadea un par de veces mientras me mira. – ¿Hmm? –   
– ¿Por qué tan... repentino? – 

Se encoge de hombros, sin realmente decir nada que respondiera la pregunta. Después de unos minutos (En los que intento sacarle información.) el armario empotrado llega, y, como no, Feliciano se lanza como una lapa a abrazarle. Sinceramente, no se de qué están hablando, y tampoco me interesa mucho, solo me interesa saber el por qué ese empeño que le ha entrado a Toño de llevarme a España, así que le cojo de la muñeca y tiro de él hasta llevarle a otra habitación.

– Antonio. – Suspiro con fuerza antes de seguir. – ¿Vas a decirme de una puta vez por que me quieres llevar a España? –  
Simplemente se encoge de hombros. – Me apetece que venga- –  
– Espera... – Y, de repente, miro un poco hacia abajo y empiezo a hilar cosas. – ¿No será...? – Levanto la mirada hasta llegar a sus ojos. – ¿A caso quieres aislarme de todo esto? –   
– ¿E-Eh? ¡No!... No exactamente... –   
– ¿Cómo que no exactamente? ¡¿Me quieres decir de una santa vez por qué...?! –   
Rápidamente cambia la mirada a una más firme. – Por que estoy aquí para protegerte, esa es mi prioridad, y haré lo que vea conveniente para hacerlo, y aquí no lo estas. –   
– ¿Y mi hermano que? ¡Mira lo que le pasó con el otro idiota! –   
Suspira con fuerza antes de contestarme. – Lovino, tu hermano tiene a Ludwig, ellos estarán bien aquí. –   
Aquello me hace gruñir un poco. – ¡Y yo te tengo a ti! ¡¿Por qué no iba a estar seguro también?! – Antonio mira hacia un lado, con el ceño algo fruncido. – ¡¿Por qué?! –  
Insisto antes de que, extrañamente, levante ahora él la voz. – ¡Por que no soy tan fuerte como Ludwig! ¡Y sé perfectamente que si vuelve a pasar algo parecido no seré capaz de protegerte! – En ese momento un incómodo silencio nos invade, no tengo ni idea de cuando tiempo pasamos así, la verdad. – Solo serán unos días... solo quiero asegurarme de... –   
– De acuerdo, iré. – Le miro antes de suspirar un poco.   
Aquella forma que tiene de mirarme... es extraña, no sabría exactamente explicarlo, solamente puedo definirla como extraña. Ahora mismo estaba algo sorprendido y a la vez... no se, de verdad que no sabría decirlo con certeza. – ¿De verdad...? –  
Suspiro, cruzando los brazos lentamente antes de contestarle. – Pues claro, idiota. – 

Y esa manera en la que comienza a sonreír, tan tierna y felizmente... dios, como la detesto, y también detesto el brillo que envuelve sus ojos verdes llenos de vida... Me hacen sentir demasiado vulnerable y, quizás, solo quizás, también me haga feliz verla. 

Después de darnos cuenta del tiempo que llevábamos encerrados dentro de la habitación, y de pensar en las cosas que podrían estar pensando que estábamos haciendo aquí dentro, que por supuesto NO se he había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento hasta AHORA... Eh, bueno... Salimos de allí y vamos hacia la mesa del comedor. ¿Sabéis cuales son esas mesas cuadradas que se abren y se hacen el doble de grandes? Pues una de esas es la que tenemos en el comedor. Feli y el armario ya están sentados, por suerte también están nuestros platos sobre la mesa, sinceramente no puedo quejarme mucho de hermano. Después de alguna que otra pregunta incómoda sobre lo que estábamos haciendo dentro de la habitación y algún que otro tema sin importancia, recuerdo el tema del viaje a España, aún que espero a terminar de comer y poder pillar a mi hermano a solas. 

– Ah, Feli. – Está sentado en el sofá jugando con uno de los perros que había recogido hace unos días. Si, tenemos perros, demonios y ángeles en casa. Todo muy normal. – Quería decirte algo. – Rápidamente me siento a su lado mientras deja en el suelo al perro. – Antonio me ha pedido que me vaya con él a España unos días. –   
Me mira sorprendido, aún que sinceramente esperaba otra reacción por su parte. – Oh, de acuerdo. – Dice sonriente.   
– Y... ¿Ya está? ¿Solo un de acuerdo? –   
Se encoge de hombros mientras me mira. – Si. –   
– No... ¿No te importa que me vaya con él? ¿Ni el tiempo que está fuera? –   
– Oh, no es eso. – Dice de nuevo sonriente. – Es solo que sé que con Antonio estarás bien, y no importa donde vayas mientras estés con él. – Comienza a balancear un poco los pies. – Y, bueno, tú tampoco tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí ahora que estoy con Lud, él me protegerá. – 

No sé muy bien si alegrarme o no de escuchar aquellas palabras. Por una parte, me alegra verle así de... por así llamarlo, independiente, pero a la vez de resulta demasiado extraño no tener que ir detrás suya para que no hiciese alguna tontería o se hiciese daño, ahora tenía al armario empotrado que lo hace por mí. Supongo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a partir de ahora. Aún que me costará. Mucho. Demasiado. 

– Ah... de acuerdo... – Antes de que me dé un abrazo, que ya le estoy viendo venir, me levanto. (Que concierto el puñetero ero parecía estar esperando a que me levantara para subirse que le sobara de nuevo Feli.) – Nos iremos esta misma tarde... Si me necesitas u ocurre algo llámame de inmediato ¿Entendido? –  
– ¡Si! –

Después de aquello fui de nuevo a la habitación para hacer la maleta. Odio esta parte de los viajes, la odio y siempre la odiaré, nunca soy capaz de elegir la ropa que me voy a llevar, tengo demasiada que me gusta... y hay cosas que tengo que llevar si o si. La única solución que veo es comprar una maleta más grande... o meter cosas en la de Antonio, también podría valer en este caso. Y bueno, después de unas hora casi y media de coger ropa, descartarla, volver a cogerla... y ese tipo de cosas, consigo hacer la maleta. Antonio, por el contrario, lleva casi una hora esperando echando la siesta en la cama.

Le tiro un pequeño cojín a la cabeza para despertarle. – Vamos, arriba gandul. – Escucho como gruñe mientras se estira, por lo que aprovecho y le tiro otro. – ¿Quieres despertarte de una vez? –   
– Voooooy ~ – Como un buen gandul, vuelve a estirarse y, por fin, se irgue.

Por cierto, gracias a dios esta vez íbamos a ir de una forma normal a España, en avión, desde primera hora le advertí que ni se le pasara por la cabeza llevarme como la última vez. Ya, a las cinco de la tarde, estamos esperando para embarcar en el vuelo que nos llevará a España. Cinco horas de vuelo... no se como voy a aguantar cinco horas ahí metido, espero que al menos Toño me deje el asiento al lado de la ventanilla. Después de un largo rato, por fin, embarcamos. Al final he tenido suerte y me ha dejado el sitio de la ventana. Llegamos a las diez y media al aeropuerto de Madrid. 

Después de desembarcar y coger las maletas nos dirigimos hacia la salida a por un taxi. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde tienes pensado dormir? –  
Tranquilamente me contesta. – No lo había pensado aún. –  
De golpe y sin previo aviso me paro, mirándole con el ceño bastante fruncido antes de alzar la voz. – ¡¿QUÉ NO TIENES PENSADO NINGUN SITIO PARA DORMIR PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?! –   
La leve risotada que suelta en ese momento me desconcierta bastante. – ¡Es broma! – Dice sonriente.  
– ¡GILIPOLLAS! ¡NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASÍ! – Dios... de verdad que me lo había creído, y más viniendo del zopenco este. Después de pegarle un par de veces en el brazo mientras le advierto que no vuelva a hacer ninguna de esas gilipolleces, vamos hacia uno de los taxis. 

Admito que la ciudad de Madrid, a su modo, es preciosa. España es un país muy diferente a Italia en muchos aspectos, pero en algunos aspectos se podría decir que son idénticos. Creo que por eso siempre he tenido la curiosidad de venir. Después de pasar por varias calles enormes y muy luminosas llegamos, por lo que parece, a muestro destino. Es otra calle grande, aún que algo menos luminosa que la anterior. Cuanto más andamos más me doy cuenta de que, incluso estando en una de las estaciones del año más frías y apagadas, se puede percibir la alegría y el entusiasmo de la gente de aquí. Es... bastante agradable sentirlo, me recuerda un poco a cuando estoy con Antonio, noto como me contagia su puñetera y absurda felicidad... pero al fin y al cabo me gusta. 

– Oye, una pregunta. – Digo mientras miro a todos lados. – ¿La gente de aquí siempre es así de alegre? –   
– Si. – Dice sin dejar de sonreír. – Eso es sobretodo lo que más me gusta de España. –   
– Hmm... Ya veo... – Digo mientras me meto un poco más en mi abrigo y meto las manos en los bolsillos, ya se empieza a notar que estamos casi en diciembre.   
Tras un par de minutos más andando llegamos a un gran portal. – Aquí es. – Sonríe y saca una llave de uno de sus bolsillos.   
Rápidamente abre aquel portal y entramos. Dios bendiga la calefacción del edificio. – ¿Sabes? La verdad es que nunca había pensado que vivieras en un piso en el centro de la capital de España. –   
Sonríe mientras nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores. – ¿Es que clase de casa creías que viviría? –   
– Bueno... no se, te veía más viviendo en una casita de pueblo... no es este pedazo de bloque. – 

Y esperad, si creía que eso es lo que más me iba a sorprender, me equivocaba. Este puñetero demonio no vive en un piso normal, como la Mallorca de personas, no, vive en un jodido y enorme ático. 

– Jo... der... ¿Vives aquí...? ¿En serio...? – De verdad que no me lo creo.   
Asiente antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. – Solía vivir aquí. –  
Paso detrás de él y observo aquel lugar. – Wow... – Me giro después de mirar el pido por encimilla. – ¿Y teniendo esta casa te has venido a nuestra...? –   
Se encoge de hombros y cierra. – Me gusta más vivir allí. –  
Me giro con un poco de incredulidad. – ¿En serio? – ¿Quién no querría vivir aquí...?   
Asiente antes de, por lo que parece, recordar mientras observa su propia casa. – Prefiero vivir en una casa pequeña con personas con las que pasármelo bien que vivir en un gran ático solo. –   
Y, así sin más, comienzo a pensar en como se habrá sentido todo el tiempo que vivía aquí, solo, sin nadie con quien hablar, nadie con quien compartir... La verdad es que no puedo ni siguiera imaginar como se habrá sentido, ya que siempre he tenido a Feliciano. – Oh... ya veo... –   
– Pero bueno. – Dice sonriente antes de mirarme de nuevo. – Ahora estoy con vosotros, ahora no estoy solo. ~ – Sin darme casi no cuenta, le tengo pegado abrazándome. – Ahora te tengo a ti. – Y... no quiero despegarle, esta vez no, al contrario, quiero que me abrace. 

Lentamente, sin decir nada, levanto los brazos un poco hasta abrazarle. Me gusta esta sensación, es tan... cálida y agradable... Me da miedo pensar que es lo que creo que es.

– Se... Se que no soy lo más cariñoso... ni lo más agradable del mundo... ni afectuoso... – Suspiro un poco antes de bajar un poco la mirada. – Se que, al contrario, soy bastante distante y antipático... y... bueno... – Bajo más la mirada antes de que se dé cuenta de que empiezo a sonrojarme un poco. – Me alegra sabe que... eso... –   
– ¿Hmm? – Puto y lerdo Toño... ¡¿Por qué coño no pillas a la primera estas cosas?!  
Encojo un poco los hombros antes de nada. – Y-Ya sabes... Q-Que me alegra... que no estés solo... y... que no te importe... lo antipático que soy contigo muchas veces... –  
– ¡AWWWW! – Nada más terminar de hablar me abraza con fuerza. – ¡En el fondo eres muy tierno! ~ –   
Y aquello hacer que termina de sonrojarme del todo. – ¡I-Idiota! ¡Suelta! – Niega varias veces antes de pegarme unos cuantos estrujones más. – ¡Antonio! – 

No se como todo esto acabó en más abrazos y... besos. Si, besos. También tengo que admitir que... que... eso... finalmente... tuvimos... ya sabéis... eso... s-sexo... ¡Pero ya le dije que ni se le ocurriera ir contándolo por ahí! Después de eso caímos los dos dormidos al momento... Y si, vale, de acuerdo, ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo... quizás me guste un poco Toño...

***

Los otros días que pasamos allí estuvieron generalmente bien, menos el día que empezó a llover a mares y acabamos los dos empapados como sopas. Hoy es el último día antes de irnos, voy a echar de menos este lugar, y el jacuzzi de ático. Sobre todo el jacuzzi.

– ¿Dónde vamos ahora? – Digo aún enrollado en las sábanas mientras Antonio comenzaba a vestirse.  
– Al parque del retiro. – Sonríe antes de terminar de ponerse la camiseta. 

Y así, nuestro último día en España lo pasamos en aquel parque. La temperatura era agradable, apenas había nubes y no había mucha gente a sea hora paseando, por lo que disfrutaríamos más aún de aquel parque. 

Es simplemente hermoso, el verdor de sus árboles, los pájaros que se escuchan cantar en las ramas de aquellos árboles... y de repente me fijo en una estatua que se ve un poco a los lejos. Mientras Toño les a algunos trozos de pan a los patos que hay por ahí decido acercarme. Parece la figura de un hombre... un hombre... ¿Alado? Me acerco aún más, y si que lo era. Un hombre con alas y algunas serpientes alrededor. 

– ¡Lovi! ¡No desaparezcas así de repente! – Escucho a Toño por detrás y decido preguntarle por la estatua. – Ah, bueno, no es exactamente un hombre. – Mira ahora hacia la estatua. – Es un ángel, un ángel caído. –  
– ¿Un ángel caído? –   
Asiente y sigue contándome. – Escuché hace años que un ángel dejó ver sus alas en plena calle, la gente pensó que era un ángel caído. –   
– ¿Es una historia real? –   
Asiente de nuevo. – Ocurrió en Viena, hace unos cien años... más o menos, no estoy tampoco seguro. –   
Suspiro un poco. – ¿Sabes que fue lo que le ocurrió después de eso...? – Niega y se encoge de hombros, mirando hacia la estatua. Sinceramente, no se si será cierta esa historia, ¿un ángel caído...? ¿Qué puede hacer tan malo un ángel como para que le destierren del cielo...? 

Dejamos el tema y seguimos viendo lo que nos queda de parque. Después de aquello y algunas horas después volvemos a coger un avión hacia Italia. La verdad... es que voy a echar de menos España, pero tenemos que volver al mundo real de nuevo.


	15. Chapter 15

Últimamente Gilbert esta demasiado centrado en Ramesh, y no creo que sea lo mejor para él ahora mismo. – No pienso dejar que eches toda tu vida por la borda de nuevo. Quiero que me prometas que no lo harás si, desgraciadamente, Ramesh muere. –   
–... No puedo prometerte eso... –   
Frunzo algo más el ceño mientras le miro, alzando algo más la voz. – ¿Por qué no? ¡Dame una buena razón por la que no puedas hacerlo! – Sinceramente, no puedo comprenderle.  
– Esta vez si soy su protector, y ya sabes lo que eso significa. Solo existo para él, solo vivo para él, mi vida y mi muerte no es nada sin él. No puedo prometerte nada por que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para mantenerle a salvo, incluso si eso conlleva a renunciar a mi vida. – Baja la mirada antes de comenzar a andar por el pasillo lentamente.. – Lo siento, West... – No, no iba a permitir eso, no de nuevo.  
– Gilbert. – Le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza, evitando que avanzara. – No pienso dejar que lo hagas. –  
– West... Por favor... –   
– ¡No Gilbert! – Vuelvo a alzar la voz. – ¡No te aísles de nuevo! –   
– ¿Ocurre algo? – Rápidamente paro y miro hacia atrás al escuchar la voz de Toño.  
– No... – Gruñe Gilbert cuando sale Francis.  
– Gilbert... –   
– ¿Luddy? ¿Ocurre algo? – Miro rápidamente a Feliciano, pero antes de poner decirle algo me corta Gilbert.  
– Lud... Suéltame... –  
Poco a poco noto como empieza a ponerse nervioso, mirando hacia las habitaciones del fondo. – No pienso hacerlo. –  
– Gil... – Se acerca el italiano. – ¿Estás bien? – Miro fijamente a Gilbert antes de ponerle la mano libre en el pecho a Feliciano, evitando que se acercara más.  
– No... No estoy bien... –   
Rápidamente la piel de Gil comienza a arder, haciéndome una pequeña quemadura en la palma de la mano. – Gilbert... Estás ardiendo... –   
– ¡Luddy! ¡Tienes una quemadura! – Rápidamente el italiano coge mi mano, observando la pequeña herida. – ¡Gilbert! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! –   
– Y-Yo... No quería... –   
– Menudo idiota... haciéndole daño a tu hermano... – Dice el hermano de Feliciano apoyado en el marco de la puerta. No creo que aquello le siente muy bien a mi hermano.  
– ¡NO QUERÍA HACERLO! ¡JODER! ¡NI SIQUIERA SE COMO LO HE HECHO! –   
– Lovi... no digas eso... – Dice Antonio, intentando pararle.  
– ¿En serio que eres un protector? Lo único que haces es hacer daño por lo que parece... Ni siquiera eres capaz de proteger a tu humano... –   
– Cállate... No sabéis nada de mí... No podéis entenderme... –   
Miro a Lovino con el ceño bastante fruncido, por suerte logro que pare. – Gil... – Algo más calmado me acerco a Gilbert.  
–Dejadme... –   
– ¡Venga Gil! ¡Arthur te ayudará! ¡Seguro que sabe lo que hay que hacer para ayudar a Ramesh! – Se acerca Feliciano junto a mí.   
– No... Nadie se acercará a él... –   
– Pero... – Cuando el italiano logra llegar hasta su piel veo perfectamente como Gilbert se descontrola por completo.  
– ¡HE DICHO QUE NADIE SE ACERCARÁ A ÉL! – Rápidamente el cuerpo de Gilbert comienza a arder, hasta que finalmente de él emana una ráfaga de fuego, por suerte logro apartarle a tiempo... Aún que mis alas no han corrido esa suerte.   
– Angh... –   
– W-West... – Oigo como comienza a temblarle la voz.  
– ¡L-Luddy! – Al mirar al Feliciano veo como tiene una pequeña herida en la mejilla.  
– Yo no... y-yo... dios no... – Me giro hacia él lentamente, pero Lovino se lanza hacia Gilbert, pegándole un puñetazo en la mejilla.  
– ¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE DAÑO A MI HERMANO?! –

Y comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede por aquel largo pasillo, y por supuesto no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejarle irse en el estado que está. Antonio y yo comenzamos a correr casi a la par hacia su dirección, pero por desgracia llegamos tarde. 

– ¡Gilbert! – Grito al entrar a la habitación, pero no hay más rastro de él que un par de plumas en la ventana. – Verdammt... – Antonio de queda unos segundos apoyado en la ventana mirando hacia todos lados mientras suelto un sonoro suspiro. – No creo que podamos verle ya. –   
Ahora es él el que suspira, apartándose de la ventana. – Siempre ha sido rápido... – Aparta ahora la mirada del paisaje y la dirige hacia mí. – Oye... tú... ¿Tú sabías eso...? – Levanto la ceja, sin saber que es lo que quiere decir. – Ya sabes... lo del fuego y eso... –   
– Oh... No tenía no idea. – Antonio se ve algo nervioso hablando de aquel tema. – ¿Sabes a caso algo de-? –  
– ¿Y-Yo? ¿De eso? ¡Como voy a saberlo! ¡E-Es la primera vez que veo algo así! – Ahora parece aún más nervioso... y sospechoso... – ¡D-Debería irme a ver si todo va bien con Lovi y eso! – Anda rápidamente hacia la puerta.   
– Antonio. – Digo firmemente, haciendo que se quedara quieto al momento. – Se perfectamente que sabes algo acerca de ese poder. – Escucho perfectamente como traga saliva. – Y espero que cuando vuelva de Alemania me lo expliques. –  
Rápidamente, se gira hacia mí. – ¿Alemania...? –  
Asiento antes de contestar. – Estoy seguro de que Gilbert está allí. – Me giro hacia la ventana, andando hacia ella. – Dile a Feliciano que volveré pronto. – Poco más hablamos antes de comenzar a volar en aquella dirección. Por suerte para mí las quemaduras del ala solo son superficiales y puedo volar perfectamente, por lo que en poco tiempo llego hasta Alemania, no estoy totalmente seguro de que Gilbert haya venido hasta aquí, pero es el único sitio que se me ocurre ahora mismo. 

Rápidamente llego hasta la selva negra, al sur de Alemania, donde Gilbert tiene una pequeña casa en aquel bosque, prácticamente imposible de encontrar a pié. Nada más divisarla comienzo a descender lentamente hasta quedarme frente a una de las cristaleras. No parecía hacer nadie dentro. 

– ¡Gilbert! – Nade contesta, por lo que suelto un largo suspiro, calmándome un poco. – Gilbert, sal de ahí, se perfectamente que estas ahí. – No, no lo sabía, pero por intentarlo... – Yo... Lo siento, debí dejar que me explicaras por que me llamaste, si aún estoy a tiempo de ayudarte... – Al fijarme en la cerradura de la cristalera veo que no está totalmente cerrada, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces la abro y entro. – ¿Gilbert...? –   
– Vete... – Escucho un leve tono de voz a un lado de la habitación, al mirar veo que Gilbert está sentado en uno de los sofás, abatido, con Ramesh en los brazos sujetándole contra su propio cuerpo.  
Suspiro entre aliviado y triste, dando un leve paso hacia él. – Tranquilo, solo quiero ayudarte. –   
Niega levemente con la cabeza, sin llegar a levantarla. – No puedes... nadie puede ayudarnos... – Aferra con fuerza el cuerpo de Ramesh. – Estoy totalmente solo en esto... –   
Doy los pasos que quedan hasta quedarme en cuclillas frente a él, mirándole ahora a los ojos. – Gilbert, no tienes que estar solo. – Tiene la cara totalmente húmeda, aún con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. – Si lo estás es por que tú quieres estarlo, creyendo que será lo mejor tanto para ti como para los demás, y no es así. – Llevo una mano a su cara, quitándole algunas lágrimas de la mejilla mientras hago suavemente que me mire. – Pídenos ayuda, a mí, a Antonio, a Francis, a quien quieras, pero por favor, no te aísles, nadie mejor que tú sabe que eso nunca acaba bien... –   
Rápidamente aparta la mirada, sollozando un par de veces. – P-Pero... ¿Y si es peor...? ¿Y si acabo haciendo más... daño...? – Dice ahora mirándome las alas.  
– Gilbert, nos harás más daño así. – Vuelve a levantar la mirada. – Estoy seguro de que Ramesh no querría verte solo. – Traga saliva y mira ahora hacia Ramesh.  
– De... De acuerdo... – Veo como sonríe muy lentamente, lo que me hace soltar un suspiro de alivio junto a una sonrisa.   
– Bueno... siento lo de antes... me llamaste por que me necesitabas y- –  
– No importa, en el fondo es cierto, y me doy cuenta ahora de que aislarme con Roderich no fue la mejor opción. – Mira seguidamente a Ramesh, apartándole un pechón de la cara. – No voy a cometer el mismo error con él. –   
– Me alegra oír eso Gil. – Lentamente me levanto, desarrugando la camisa y pantalones. – Espero que todo vaya bien, y si no, ya sabes. –   
Asiente, aún con una leve sonrisa. Si soy sincero, aún no estoy del todo tranquilo, pero tengo que confiar en él, debo confiar en él. 

***

Han pasado unos días desde que vine, Antonio y Lovino se fueron repentinamente a España, por lo que ahora mismo estamos solamente Feliciano y yo en casa. 

– ¿Cómo están hoy tus heridas? – Dice el italiano acercándose a mi espalda mientras saco mis alas lentamente. – ¡Wow! ¡Casi están recuperadas del todo! –   
Noto como una a una comienza a observar y tocar las plumas de mis alas. – Por suerte no fue nada grave, y por cierto, gracias por curarlas todo este tiempo. –   
Sonriente, se echa a un lado para mirarme mejor. – ¡No hay de que! – Rápidamente, se dirige hacia el pasillo para buscar el botiquín del baño.

Sinceramente, hay algo en este chico que me llama mucho la atención, su aura. Los ángeles tenemos ese, llamémosle don, de poder ver el aura que rodea a los humanos, durante toda mi existencia he visto auras de color azul, rojo, violeta, incluso negro, pero nunca había visto una como esta, el aura de Feliciano es bicolor, de color verde y bronce, predominando este último. Las auras de color bronce indican que esa persona tiene un corazón muy puro, casi con una inocencia infantil, y las auras verdes transmiten la calma, confianza y tranquilidad, algunos ángeles aseguran que este tipo de personas tienen el poder de sanar cualquier herida conectando con el aura de la otra persona.

Después de unos minutos llega con el pequeño botiquín en las manos dispuesto a seguir curándome. – Feli ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –   
– ¡Claro! – Dice con su típica y eterna sonrisa. – ¿Qué pasa? –  
– Se que va a sonar muy raro, pero ¿Alguna vez has sentido el aura de una persona? – Por la cara que acaba de poner supongo que ni siquiera ha entendido lo que le he preguntado. – Olvídalo, es una tontería. – No se como he podido pensar por un momento que Feliciano podría por un casual...  
– No se si esto responderá a tu respuesta, pero durante el tiempo que pasó en el que no podía verte si que pude sentirte. –  
Espera... ¿En serio...? – ¿Qué podías... sentirme...? –  
Rápidamente me giro para poder mirarnos el uno al otro. – Podía sentir la energía de alguien que estaba siempre a mi lado, protegiéndome y cuidando de mí. De algún modo sabía que existías y que estabas ahí aún que no pudiera verte. – 

Seguidamente se escucha el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose, Antonio y Lovino acaban de llegar.

***

Han pasado varias semanas desde que el hermano de Feliciano y Antonio llegaron, este último lleva todos estos días intentando evitarme lo máximo posible, creo que ya va siendo hora de que hablamos seriamente. 

– Antonio. – Le pillo completamente por banda en el pasillo de la casa. – ¿Cuándo tienes pensado hablar conmigo? –  
Traga saliva antes de levantar la mirada lentamente. – ¿H-Hablar de...? –  
– No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. –   
– N-No recuerdo el que... – Dice mientras intenta escabullirse por el lado.   
Suelto y largo y grave suspiro antes de prácticamente estampar la mano en la pared, suerte que Feli y su hermano no estaban en casa. – Inglaterra, casa de Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert creó fuego de la nada, estabas echo un manojo de nervios, y ya ni te cuento cuando de pregunté que si sabías algo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Necesitas que te refresque más la memoria? – No voy a permitir que se vuelva a escabullir.  
Ahora está hecho un manojo de nervios de nuevo. – N-No se nada, d-de verdad... –   
– Antonio... – Doy un paso hacia él. – Por favor... Necesito saber que es lo que le está pasando a Gil. –  
El chico suspira lentamente. – Y a mí... Ludwig, a mí también me gustaría saber que es lo que esta pasando, con Gilbert y con todos, pero desgraciadamente no lo se. – Dammt... estaba tan seguro que se sabe algo... aún no me lo creo del todo, sinceramente... Comienza a bajar poco a poco la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo mientras se escucha el viento silbar en las ventanas. – Me encantaría poder ayudaros, tanto a ti como a Gilbert, a Ramesh... Pero... – Y de repente escuchamos un rayo caer cerca de aquí.Los dos dimos un pequeño repullo hacia atrás, ninguno esperábamos escuchar aquel rayo caer tan repentinamente, nos dejó mudos durante un par de segundos.  
– ¿A caso hay tormenta...? – Antonio no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando hacia la ventana con los ojos bastante abiertos.  
Antes de que pudiera decir nada más escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse bruscamente junto a los gruñidos de Lovino.  
– ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué coño ha sido ese rayo?! ¡¿Y por qué hace este puto y asqueroso viento de repente?! ¡ODIO LAS JODIDAS TORMENTAS! ¡JODER! – Por otra parte, Feliciano nada mas entrar se agarró a mi brazo completamente asustado. Francis, en cambio, parecía más... ¿Francis?  
– ¿Francis? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se me adelantó Antonio a preguntar. – ¿Ha pasado algo? –  
– A eso mismo venía, suerte que me he encontrado con Feli y Lovi. – Rápidamente gira la cara hacia mí. – Es Gilbert. – Dice totalmente serio, y eso no me da para nada buena impresión. – Vino a Francia para pedirme ayuda... –   
– Espera – Consigo pararle. – ¿Francia? ¿No vivías en...? –   
– Es una historia demasiado larga como para contarla ahora mismo. – Suspira levente y sigue. – El caso es que vino con Ramesh, por suerte ha logrado despertarse. –   
– Entonces es por... lo de los poderes de nuevo... – Dice Antonio con voz algo apagara.  
– Ojala. – Le miramos todos prácticamente a la vez. – Gilbert ha ido tras Braginski, y estoy seguro de que es lo que quiere que Gilbert haga. – 

Nada más escuchar aquello sabía que nada bueno iba a pasar a partir de ahora, escuchar aquel nombre me hacía prácticamente temer por Gilbert, y si era cierto que iba a caer de lleno en su trampa me hacía temer aún más. 

– Vámonos. – Dije sin pensar por una vez antes de coger mi abrigo y abrir la puerta.   
– ¡Espera! ¿Dónde tienes pensado ir? – Dice Antonio mientras se acerca rápidamente.  
– Donde haga falta. –   
– Lud – Escucho la voz de Feliciano al otro lado de la pequeña habitación. – Iré cont- –   
– Tú te quedas aquí con tu hermano y Antonio ¿Entendido? –   
– ¡Pero-! –   
– ¿Entendido? – Digo con firmeza, haciendo que simplemente asintiera antes de bajar la mirada. No pienso exponerle a este peligro por mucho que me pida venir. Rápidamente miro a Francis. – Vámonos. – 

Nadie medió palabra el resto del tiempo que estuvimos en la habitación, se podía prácticamente ver la tensión que se había creado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa para mantenerlos a salvo.

– Sabes que quizás no volvamos de allí ¿Verdad? –   
– Lo se perfectamente ¿Pero que otra cosa puedo hacer si no? – 

Simplemente se encoge de hombros y sigue andado. No puedo estar inseguro ahora, ni puedo echarme atrás... aún que admito que todo esto empieza a asustarme.


	16. Chapter 16

– Francis ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir aquí? – Me pregunta el inglés justamente después de cerrar la puerta de la casa. – ¿Desde cuándo los demonios tenéis poderes de ese tipo? Y es más, ¡¿Por qué cojones no me habías advertido de esto antes de traer a ese loco a mi, repito, MI casa?! –  
– Primero, relájate. – Digo antes de apoyarme de espaldas a la pared. – Y segundo, no tenía ni idea de lo de Gilbert, es más, creía que lo de los poderes solamente eran leyendas. –  
– ¿Leyendas? – Y antes de que pudiera decir nada. – Ven. – Comienza a andar ligeramente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, prácticamente obligándome a sentarme en uno de los sofás frente a él. – Ahora, explícame lo de las leyendas y porque no me habías contado nada de esto. Y no voy a aceptar un no. –  
Se nota a la legua que está cabreado, no hace falta más que mirarle esas más que fruncidas cejas y su leve pero perceptible tic en el ojo izquierdo. – Vale, vale, no hace falta ser tan... – El tic comienza a ser más perceptible poco a poco, será mejor parar antes de que le explote el ojo, no sin antes soltar un pequeño suspiro. – No te he contado nada porque simplemente no me has preguntado nunca. –  
– Te juro por la reina que a la próxima gilipollez que sueltes por esa bocaza te echo de aquí más idiota de lo que viniste. –  
Sinceramente, me encanta ponerle de los nervios, pero creo que ya es suficiente... por esta vez. – Vaaale, vaaale, ya me pongo serio. – Me recoloco en el sillón con la espalda bien apoyada en el respaldo antes de comenzar. – No habrás leído ni visto nada sobre poderes en los demonios porque nunca se había dado un caso real... hasta ahora, claro. – Hago una breve pausa, notando como la mirada de Arthur parecía tomar una pizca de interés sobre lo que estaba diciendo, así que rápidamente sigo con la explicación. – Los demonios más antiguos contaban leyendas sobre unos seres celestiales, cuatro en concreto. Esas leyendas dicen que esos seres celestiales eran capaces de dominar y encargados de custodiar las gemas que albergan la fuerza de los elementos de la naturaleza, agua, aire, tierra y fuego. La leyenda cuenta que esos seres celestiales tomaron diferentes formas corpóreas, ángel, drow y demonio. Cada uno de ellos tenía la responsabilidad de mantener el equilibrio establecido entre los elementos, cualquier mínimo fallo podría desequilibrar aquellas fuerzas, y como era de esperar, ocurrió. – Percibo como Arthur se acomoda un poco entre los cojines de los sofás, si dejar de prestar atención a la historia y sin aquella expresión de querer matarme de hace unos minutos. – Todos tenían una responsabilidad enorme, pero uno de ellos tenía más carga que los demás, el encargado de proteger el fuego. Vivo, explosivo, repentino, colérico, es un elemento que siempre busca satisfacer sus propias necesidades y deseos, por eso mismo es el más difícil de controlar de los cuatro. Cuentan que el ser celestial encargado del fuego fue prácticamente sometido por el propio elemento, por lo que no fue capaz de controlarlo, encadenando así una serie de catástrofes en las que se vieron involucrados los demás elementos. Finalmente, uno de los tres seres celestiales consiguió devolver en sí mismo al guardián del fuego, y al poco tiempo decidieron que la mejor forma de mantener a salvo la fuerza de los elementos era dentro de aquel ser capaz de controlarlos. El elemento agua se encontraría dentro de aquel ser que tienda a sentir más que a hacer, es decir, aquella persona que se comunique con el mundo a través de los sentimientos y las emociones; El elemento tierra se encontrará dentro de aquel ser que perciba la realidad a partir de las sensaciones concretas que le proporcionan los cinco sentidos; El aire se encontrará dentro de aquel ser que parezca vivir a veces en una realidad paralela, poco concreta, inmersos en su mundo ideal; Y por último, el elemento fuego se encontrará en aquél ser que actúa según su deseo y ve esa acción como un impulso, que no pueda dejar de hacer lo que quiera porque lo quiere ya. – 

Seguidamente, un largo silencio se interpuso entre nosotros. Arthur parecía pensativo, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre todo aquello que acababa de decir. La verdad, es que nunca me había parado a pensar en aquella leyenda, aun que visto lo visto, mi curiosidad se había despertado. Nunca habría imaginado que todas esas leyendas que me contaban de pequeño acerca de los seres celestiales y de los elementos de la naturaleza fueran a ser ciertos, y menos que uno de mis mejores amigos fuera el ser digno de llevar esa carga sobre sí.

– Entonces... – Comienza, sin levantar la cabeza, aún pensativo, casi hablando para sí mismo. – La descripción que acabas de dar sobre el ser que contiene el fuego encaja con Gilbert, y está claro que lo contiene porque lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos. – Poco a poco levanta la cabeza hasta alcanzar a mirarme. – Eso significa que la leyenda lo más posiblemente es que sea cierta. – Asiento con la cabeza, comenzando a entender por donde iban los tiros. – Lo que a su vez significa que Gilbert está a punto de cometer un gran error como el que cometió aquel ser celestial. –   
– No tiene por qué. – Me inclino un poco hasta llegar a apoyar los codos en las rodillas. – Gilbert simplemente acaba de descubrir que tiene ese poder, no hay ningún indicio de que esté descontrolado. –  
La mirada que me acaba de echar no es para nada deseable. – ¿Qué? ¿No has visto como casi nos prende fuego a todos? –  
– Repito que eso no significa que esté descontrolado, solamente necesita mentalizarse de que es lo que conlleva tener ese poder y no perder el control sobre él. –   
Veo como Arthur rueda los ojos antes de dejarse caer en el respaldo del sillón, sin querer darse por vencido aún. – ¿Crees que va a ser capaz de controlarlo? –   
– Sinceramente, por lo que sé, creo que aún no está preparado para ello. – Me irgo mientras llevo ahora las manos a mis rodillas para levantarme. – Ahora solamente podemos esperar y ver qué es lo que se le antoja al destino. –   
– Vamos, que no va a ser capaz. – Se cruza de brazos mientras suspira profundamente. – Solamente espero que no se le ocurra a ese demonio acercarse por aquí cuando decida hacer el gilipollas y descontrolarse. – Esta vez no dije nada. – ¿Qué? – Mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora? –  
Negué con la cabeza y me levanté del sofá. – No es nada. ¿Quieres que prepare un té? –   
– Quiero que me digas que estás pensando, y no me vengas con lo típico de “No es nada”, por desgracia, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no es cierto. –   
Aquello era cierto, llevábamos el suficiente tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo como para conocernos un mínimo, y sabía perfectamente que no debía hacerle esta pregunta de nuevo, pero también sabía que no iba a parar hasta que se lo dijera. – Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso, creo que no hará falta que te lo vuelva a preguntar. – al escuchar el largo y profundo suspiro de Arthur vuelvo a sentarme y a mirarle fijamente a los ojos.  
– ¿Por qué tanta manía en saber qué es lo que tengo en contra de los demonios? ¿A caso no puedes dormir por las noches pensando en ello? – Suelta con un tono bastante irónico.   
– Vamos Iggy – Apodo que odiaba que utilizase, pero a mí me encantaba. – No te hagas más de rogar, por supuesto que tengo curiosidad por saber el porqué de tu manía con nosotros, y más viviendo con uno. – Termino la frase con una muy leve sonrisa. Le veo rodar los ojos hacia un lado antes de levantarse e ir hacia la puerta. – ¡Pero dame una respuesta al menos! – Salgo rápidamente tras él. – Venga, ¿Qué tiene de malo contármelo? ¿Eh? –   
– Cállate de una vez y déjame un rato tranquilo. – Gruñe con fuerza antes de aligerar el paso.   
Sin apenas esfuerzo consigo ponerme a su paso. – Así que el tema te pone de mal humor... deduzco que algo te pasó con nosotros antes. –  
– He dicho que te calles de una puta vez. – Gruñe cada vez con más fuerza.   
– ¿Algún antiguo protector cuya marca aún no te he visto? ¿Relaciones sexuales con otro incubo no satisfactorias? Si es así, no tienes que preocuparte conmigo, soy bastante bueno en eso ~ Y puedo asegurarte que- –  
Sin previo aviso, se gira y me encara. – ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR EL PUTO TEMA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?! ¡HE DICHO QUE NO PIENSO HABLAR Y PUNTO! ¡DEJA DE PREGUNTARME! ¡JODER! ¡OLVÍDALO! ¡NO TE METAS MAS EN MI VIDA! – Termina dándome un empujón y entrando en su habitación. – ¡Y COMO SE TE OCURRA MENCIONAR ALGO DE ESTO DE NUEVO TE VAS A LA PUTA CALLE! –

Sinceramente, esperaba esta reacción, ya me había dicho suficientes veces que parara, pero supongo que debería saber que no iba, ni voy a parar hasta que consiga sacarle suficiente información. 

 

***

A la mañana siguiente Arthur seguía igual de cabreado que ayer, por lo que mandó a la buhardilla a limpiar... Sabía perfectamente que ahí arriba iba a tardar horas y horas en terminar... Está... simplemente... asqueroso. Baúles llenos de polvo, vigas de madera en el techo comidas de telarañas... bueno, por lo menos tenía ventanas, aun que no entrara mucha luz por esas horrorosas cortinas... Dios, no sé cómo puede tener esto así. Después de mentalizarme, comienzo por quitar las horrendas cortinas que había en la ventana y abrirlas, hacía mucha falta que entrara el aire allí arriba, ahora se distinguía mucho mejor todo lo que había. Más polvo. Comencé a quitarlo como pude, a ordenar, y una hora o así después encontré un par de álbumes de fotos... no pude resistirme a echarles un ojo, la curiosidad me comía.

En los primeros álbumes había algunas fotos con el que creo que era Arthur de niño, ya a esa edad tenía esas cejas, en el fondo sigue siendo tan mono como lo era en estas fotos. 

Muy en el fondo. 

Después de haber pasado unas cuantas hojas busco alguna parte del suelo que no estuviera demasiado llena de polvo aún para sentarme y seguir viendo aquellas fotos. Hay una cosa que me parece bastante raro... Hay huecos entre foto y foto, como si faltaran algunas... Me apostaría el cuello que tiene que ver con el tema de los demonios... 

– Eh, ¿Has terminado ya de limpiar aquí? –   
Tan rápido como puedo, dejo los álbumes a un lado y me levanto. – ¡Casi! –  
Suspira junto a un leve gruñido. – Anda, déjalo por hoy. – Le miro casi sin creerme lo que acababa de decir. – ¿Estás sordo? ¿O acaso quieres seguir limpiando? –   
– ¡Y-Ya bajo! – Sin perder tiempo, bajo las escaleras que llevaban hasta el piso de abajo, daba gusto volver a estar en una habitación habitable. – Mañana seguiré, hoy me entre tuve un poc- ¿Iggy? – Al mirar hacia atrás vi que aún seguía allí arriba. – ¿Pasa algo? –   
– Oh... No, solamente... – Echa un vistazo hacia dentro antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. – No es nada. – 

***

Días después de ver las fotos seguía dándole vueltas, no paraban de venirme preguntas, ¿A quién estaba escondiendo quitando aquellas fotos? ¿Sería un demonio? ¿Por qué siendo yo un demonio me tiene viviendo con él? Necesito respuestas... y no sé cómo demonios voy a encontrarlas... – Hey – Se que como vuelva a sacarle el tema a Iggy me va a mandar a la mierda ya del todo, y lo peor de todo, me va a echar y voy a quedarme sin respuestas... – ¡Oye! ¿Qué coño haces? – 

– ¿E-Eh? – Ni me había dado cuenta de que me llamaba... – Perdona... –  
– Estabas tan pensativo... Me da miedo preguntar qué pensabas... – Miro hacia un lado, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro. –  
– Bueno... – Vuelvo a mirarle. – Más bien que no vi. –   
Veo como suspira con fuerza y lleva las manos a su nuca, pasándolas por ella y luego por su cuello. – No vas a parar nunca ¿eh? –   
Era ahora o nunca. – ¿Por qué faltan fotos en los álbumes? –   
Me mira un par de segundos, como si le hubiera pillado la pregunta por sorpresa, pero rápidamente cambia de expresión. – ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que no vuelvas a sacar el tema? Vas a acabar por hincharme las narices del todo. –   
– Oh, venga ¿No pretenderás tenerme todo el tiempo sin contarme nada verdad? –  
– Mi pasado no es asunto ni tuyo ni de nadie más que no sea yo. –  
– Habértelo pensado mejor antes de meterme en tu casa. –   
Aquello le hizo cabrearse aún más, levantándose con fuerza del sillón. – Fuera. – Cruzo los brazos mientras le miro, apoyándome en el respaldo del sofá donde estaba sentado. – ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora! –   
– No. – Simplemente dije antes de levantarme lentamente y caminar hacia la puerta, algo que no agradó para nada a Arthur.  
– ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿En serio te atreves-?! –   
Me giro súbitamente, haciéndole chocar contra mi pecho. – ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que me atrevo! – Esta vez iba a coger yo las riendas. – ¡Me trajiste aquí por algo! ¡Y estoy totalmente seguro que tu puñetero odio a los demonios tiene algo que ver! – Gruño antes de volver a girarme y andar. – ¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta encontrar respuestas! –   
Noto como, con fuerza, me agarra del brazo, evitando que saliera de aquella habitación. – ¡Para! ¡Ahora! ¡Y voy muy enserio! –  
– Oh, cariño, yo también voy muy en serio. – Me zafo de su agarre casi sin ningún problema, dirigiéndome hacia la buhardilla.  
Estaba totalmente decidido a encontrar la respuesta de todo ese mismo día. Iba a hacerlo. Hasta que noté como Arthur me agarraba de los hombros y apretaba. – Lo siento, pero me obligas a hacerlo. –

Y antes de que pudiera ni siguiera girar la cabeza veo como todo me empieza a dar vueltas, y como el suelo está cada vez más y más cerca... Suerte que me quedé inconsciente antes del golpe.

***

No tengo la menor idea de cuándo tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero lo suficiente como para que Arthur me sacara de aquella casa y me llevara a no sé dónde.  
– ¿Ya te has despertado, bella durmiente? – Miro hacia arriba y allí estaba Arthur, apoyado en la puerta abierta de su coche mirando hacia mí.   
Supongo que debo aclarar que estoy dentro de aquel coche, medio sentado (Por no decir medio tumbado) en uno de aquellos impolutos asientos color crema. – ¿Dónde...? –  
– Sal. – Sin decir nada, le obedezco, quedándome justo frente a él al salir.  
Parecíamos estar en un lugar perdido, en un campo inmenso llevo de hierba y florecillas de color amarillo. Admito que es un lugar hermoso. – ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –   
– Escúchame antes de preguntar nada por una vez. Tenía la esperanza de que, algún día pudiéramos entendernos, incluso llevarnos... bien, pero, como siempre, nunca me has escuchado. – Seguidamente saca un pequeño sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me lo tiende. – Realmente no sé si estas son las respuestas que estás buscando a todas esas preguntas que me has hecho, pero no me parecía justo dejarte sin respuestas sabiendo que esta es la última vez que nos volvamos a ver, así que coge el sobre, obtén tus respuestas y olvídate de mí. –  
No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que esto tendría que llegar. – ¿Qué pasa con la marca? Se supone que ahora soy de tu propiedad. –  
–No, ya no. – Se separa de la puerta del coche para cerrarla. – A partir de ahora vuelves a ser libre. – 

Libre.

Aquella palabra me recordó a la conversación que tuve al encontrarme con Gilbert. “Un íncubo es un espíritu libre, no tenemos reglas ni limitaciones, hacemos lo que queremos cuando queremos, no hay reglas para nosotros” Había olvidado completamente lo que realmente era. Lo que siempre seré. Lo que soy.

Lo que no quiero ser.

– ¿Qué pasa si me niego? – Aquello hizo parar en seco a Arthur, el cual casi estaba ya dentro del coche. – ¿Si niego volver a ser libre? –   
– Estarías negándote a ti mismo. Es algo totalmente absurdo. – Finalmente termina de entrar en el coche, arrancando casi a la par. – Déjate de este tipo de tonterías, eres un íncubo, tu propia naturaleza dicta que eres libre. – Me mira por última vez a través de aquella ventanilla. – Hazme caso una última vez. Vuelve a ser quien eras, vuelve a ser libre, y por favor, olvídate de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo. –


End file.
